Lord of the Rings: LeeLee Style!
by heart chan
Summary: When six friends get sucked into the classic story by Tolkein, will they keep what little sanity they have left? Join LeeLee, Lily, Tanya, Logan, Matt, and Jeremy in their quest to cause as much damage to Middle Earth as humanly possible! "Lily? Can I have a pet warg?" "What? NO!" How about a pet fell beast?" -groans- Please Read'n'Review!
1. The Beginning

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The lovely thing about parents, is that they always try to wake you up on time. Of course, it's not always wanted, but in the end its normally appreciated anyways. Today, I wish they had just left me alone. It started like normal.

"You need to get up! Or they will leave without you!" My ma yelled loudly from below. My da had already left for work. He left at four in the morning. I could hear my friends outside, from my window on the second floor of the two story cottage that I lived in. It had three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen/dining area, a living room, and a garage. To my delight, it also had a library.

There was my ma and my da, who lived in the master suite. Then my twin brothers, evil little gits they are, lived in the room across the hall from my room. Then there was my baby brother, who was in my parents room as well, since the room was huge and he was only, like, seven months old. But he was insanely adorable, so it made up for it.

Anyways, my friends were outside, talking about random things that I could barely make out. Oh well. I'll find out when I get down there. I got up, and got dressed into my school uniform. It was ugly and uncomfortable. Well, not totally uncomfortable, because we could were pants, instead of skirts. It was a hunter green colored shirt, and the pants were khaki.

I packed some clothes, because it was arranged that I would go over my friends house after school, and I would stay there for three days. YAAAAAAY! Heh heh heh. Living in a male-infested house can get pretty annoying. I mean the only other female that lives in the house is my ma, and she's a bit TOO female. As in, dress, waist-length hair, high heels, cookies and cakes, the whole bit.

I also grabbed my cd player, my cd's, my mp3, my mp3 charger, and my watch. I looked around my room, muttering a few curses, as I searched for my two new 30 per pack batteries. I found them hiding behind my desks. How they got there, I have NO idea. I grabbed my drawing pads, my colored pencils, my art, my markers, my sharpener, and my crayons. I love crayons. They are just filled with crayony goodness! I grabbed my flash light too. I think I got everything, but you can never be sure. Oh well, if I forgot something, then I'm just screwed.

I ran downstairs. Ma was sitting in the chair at the table with my baby brother in her arms. His name is Keenan. The twins were nowhere to be seen. Suspicious. I grabbed a poptart then preceded to pack my over night bag with various sundries. Such as ramen, my all-time favorite food. I got like, a zillion packets of the stuff fit into my bag. I also packed chocolate. Like, a lot of it. And I grabbed some mac-n-cheese cups that only take three and a half minutes to make.

I also sneaked in about ten Alfredo things.

As you can see, I like noodles. It's one of my weaknesses. Heh.. Heh... Anywho. My ma watched me as I gathered all of my random ass crap. It's a bit creepy when she does that, but you get used to it.

"Love you, Ma. Love you Baby Brother!" I coed to him. He looked at me, and giggled. See, I told you he makes up for it by being cute, didn't I? He's just adorable! I started walking towards the door, when I stopped dead and turned to my mother. " Where are they?"

"Outside, talking to your friends." She replied. I groaned. I walked out to see my to older twin brothers talking to three of my very best friends in the whole entire universe! At school, their pretty much the only people I talk to, mainly because there's no one else like them. Lily was giggling and flirting, Tanya was blushing, and Logan was scowling.

First there's Lily. Her full name is Lilyesta Willow Wood. She's like seriously my sister. I've known her since we were born. Same hospital. Same hallway. Heck, we were in the same room! And even before that, our parents were friends, our brothers were friends. The whole family knows them. Even my grandparents think of her as their own. I expect that's why we both got weird names. Our ma's were both reading Lord of the Rings right then, so they tried to name us something that kinda sound like we'd fit in on Middle Earth.

We both know everything about each other. We both have a picture of each other in our wallet, which for once I didn't forget to grab it! Anyway. Lily is a dirty blonde, blue eyed, well fed girl with a Texan Okie twang in her voice. That parts a bit surprising, mainly because we all live in New Orleans, Louisiana. Then again, she does have to summer homes, one in Arlington, and one in Henrietta. We were staying at her house.

Next there's Tanya. Tanya Claire Montgomery. She is the smarty pants of my friends. Straight A's. Band, with me. Chess team. Math club. Yearbook Staff. She has nice auburn hair that comes down to the small of her back. Her eyes are dark brown. She has pale skin, and it's pretty normal to see a small bit of blush on her cheeks. She completely beautiful, and she knows it. Fortunately for us, she also hates attention like she hates getting F's.

Logan comes in third. Logan Jackson Dallas. I guess when he was young, he watched a lot of X-Men, cause he acts exactly like Wolverine. He must of thought they were connected by their name. Logan even looks like him, hair cocky attitude and all. He has the muscular physic of a mini Logan. He's like a brother to me. His grades suck. Plain and simple. Even Tanya can't help him. That's really bad, because normally she can help anybody.

There are a few more people in our group, but I'm guessing we're meeting them down the street, seeing as how, oh, that's right, they aren't here! Man I'm bored sometimes. My older brothers looked up.

James and Garret are my older twin brother. I think that they were brought from Mars. Lily agrees. Tanya doesn't. When we asked her why, she got a bit defensive and then started to explain how they look to much like me and my parents. I had to agree after that. Lily just thinks that she has a crush on Garret.

They both have dark brown hair, and bright grey eyes. You'd think they were blue, but they aren't. It's just weird. Ma thinks they got it from he great grandpa. They are tall and lanky. It's almost impossible to tell them apart, but Tanya figured it out. You see, Garret has a slightly deeper voice than James, and James' hair is a tiny bit lighter. Lily calls this example number two of why Tanya might like Garret.

"Hey guys." I said scowling at my brothers. James smirked at me, and Garret grinned. Troublesome little gits. "Shall we go find the rest of our nerd herd?" Nerd herd is what everybody at school calls us, hot and smart or not. It just kinda stuck after a while.

"Yeah, lets go." Logan said a gruff voice.

"Aw. You guys don't wanna stay a little longer?" James teased. Logan scowled.

"Dear deluded brother, if we stay any longer, we'll be late for school." I said patiently, as I had to go through this about three times a week. James grinned evilly, he knew that.

"Very well. We let you leave." Garret said. "If you'll tell us why your in such a good mood."

"Oh that's easy." I stated. "I get to spend the weekend away from you twerps."

They each held mirror expressions of horror.

"Your not staying over at someone's house with guys there are you?" I scowled.

"Yes, the guys are coming there with us. Yes, they are staying the night. No, you can't come with us. Yes, there will be an adult present at all times." They can be annoying sometimes. The twins looked relieved. They still loved me, even if they did call me a brat and tease me.

Though Garret did seem a bit put off by the thought of guys spending time around us like that. Of course, his gaze kept flickering back to Tanya. Damn. I owe Lily twenty bucks that I don't have.

We started walking down the sidewalk. It had just rained last night, so there were puddles everywhere! I looped my arm into Lily's and we both ran and jumped into one. It made a huge splash, which since Tanya being the smart person she is and hide behind something, Logan was the one who got hit the worst. He was pretty much drenched.

He did the typical Logan scowl for the third time that morning. Maybe he's having a bad day. Can't be good, since we just made it worst. Ah well, he'll get over it eventually. Hopefully. But seeing as how this IS Logan...

Up ahead I saw Jeremy and Matt. They were talking quietly. I waved to them. They grinned at me.

Jeremy is the oldest of us all. Jeremy Lewis Vilches. He's about a grade above us. So that makes him a sophomore. We're freshman. He has BRIGHT orange hair, and green eyes. He wore glasses that were square, kinda like Uryuu Ishida from Bleach. He's almost the size of Logan. But he equals up his muscles in height. Jeremy is about 6'4. And we're all pretty sure he's still growing.

Matt was nervous as usual. He's like that. His full name is Matthew Ray Deloney. He's a little shorter than Lily, so he's about my height. He had light brown hair and BIG brown eyes. His hair was always curly and wavy and it went to his shoulders. He was definitely the baby of the group. He hates scary movies and thunder storms, so I get along the best with him, besides Jeremy.

"Hey guys! What cha do-in?" I said in a high squeaky voice, right in Logan's ear. I laughed as he cringed. Hey, he may be hot, but that doesn't mean I don't like to annoy the crap out of him. He dropped the scowl, and just glared at me.

"Waiting for you guys." Jeremy scoffed. "Can you be any slower?"

"Can you be anymore annoying?" Lily asked politely. Jeremy, instead of getting mad, just nodded.

"Certainly, mil'lady." He said with a cocky grin.

"But then you'll just yell at me even more." Lily smiled.

"True."

"C'mon." Tanya said. We all looked at her, and her face turned bright red. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late." I nodded.

"Tanny's right guys. We'd better move like wargs if we wanna avoid detention." I said brightly. Each and everyone of my friends groaned at the reference.

"Well, would you rather me said let's make like babies, and head out?" More groans and a few retching noises. "That's what I thought."

We all started walking towards school. It was gonna be a long day. Then again, it is school, so yeah. That kinda explains itself pretty clearly.

Our school has seven periods. It used to be eight, but they ditched one. First period is Band. Then Civics, English, Science, Art, Algebra 1, and then French 1. It's a bit confusing, but you get used to it. Eventually.

I sat through my first four classes in boredom and anticipation. I couldn't wait for school to get out. I walked into my art class. I loved it in there. Mrs FortHides made class so interesting! From Disney movies and pencil, to acrylics and crayons. She was the best teacher EVER!

"Alright, class." Mrs FortHides said. "We will just be starting with something small, just to get your abilities up and running again." She started handing out different sizes of papers. Some of them were big and others were extremely small. I'd seen this before.

She makes us draw something on it. If it's on a big piece of paper, you have to draw something simple, but if it's on a small piece, you have to draw something elaborate and elegant. But, both of them have to be unique. This time I got a big paper.

As Mrs FortHides explained what they were for, I thought about what I would draw. This was the only class that I didn't have Lily or the rest of the N.H. with me. So, I had to think. Not that I had any problem with it, it's just weird. I'm normally up there with Logan and Jeremy on the bronze team, while Lily, Tanya, and Matt are the brains. Not that I'm not smart, I'm just to lazy to prove otherwise.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I would do a simple drawing on balance. I drew a giant circle and divided the inside into eight pie spaces, as equal in size as I could get them. Then I drew a small, simple stick of peppermint gum, as Lily. She always had one with her. It helped calm anyone down. Anyone.

Then I drew a set of claw marks in the pie opposite of Lily's. It was Logan's. Those two balance each other out. For the most part. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm doing Female against male, I would've put myself were Logan's was. Clock wise, next to Lily, I put Tanya's little representation. It was a ribbon.

A while back, like in the second grade, Tanya disappeared for a month, and when she came back, she said that an old man had helped her find her feet and a way here, and that she had gotten the ribbon from him as a parting gift. She never told anybody where she went, only that it wasn't likely she would ever get back, because it was very, very far away. It used to be red and shiny, but now, it was a bit darker, and dull. But no matter what, she always wore it in her hair, or around her neck.

Across from Tanya, I put Jeremy. His was a coin. He loves Naruto, so one day he bought a pack of cards and this little coin came with it. One side is heads, and has Kakashi on it, and the other side, tails, has a fuuma shuriken, which is the side that's in the drawing.

On the other side of Lily's pie, I put mine. It's a key. I've loved keys since the day I started playing Kingdom Heart 2, and the feelings grown since then. I collect them. Across from mine, I drew Matt's. His is a mitten and a sock. He's just so innocent and sweet, and he just asks for a new pair of mittens and socks every year for Christmas.

Finally, in the last two, I colored the one next to Tanya's pie blue, and the one next to my pie pink. It's going in a clockwise nature. So, you start with my key, and it goes to the gum, then the ribbon, and when you get to the blue, it signifies you've gone to the boys side. Then you see Matt's mitten and sock, then Logan's slash mark, and finally you see Jeremy's coin. It completes the circle when you look at the pink and go back to my pie.

In the space that's left around my circle, the negative space, I colored it all turquoise. It's supposed to be a color for friendship. At least, that's what I read about it online one random day in time. I heard someone come up behind me, just as I added my signature to my work.

"Mrs FortHides!" called the person behind me. I turned around, and saw Morgan Mcclain. I inwardly groaned. She'd had it out for me and Lily since the first grade. I had no idea why, though. "Lethoth didn't do what you wanted us to do!"

I scowled at the mispronunciation of my given name. Or, rather, the shortening of it. Either way, she said it wrong. My name was Lelothariena Raven LeRoux. It's pronounced Lee-Loth-Ar-Ree-Eh-Na. Told you it sounded like something out of Lord of the Rings. Normally, I like to be called LeeLee, just to simplify it.

I looked at my drawing and then at Mrs FortHides, who had just walked over with a slightly confused look on her face. She, too, remembered that I had done this before, so how could I have possibly screwed it up?

"You said to make it simple and unique, but she made it to elabearatte!" Morgan said, saying elaborate completely wrong. Good golly molly she was stupid! Mrs FortHides still said nothing. She looked toward me. I explained in a very simple way what it was about, because if I did it any other way, Morgan really would have been right. As usual, Mrs FortHides saw right through it. She still smiled.

"I don't see anything wrong with this drawing. However, Miss Mcclain" Mrs FortHides said calmly and sternly, "Yours has a lot of work to do. It is neither elaborate, elegant nor unique."

Morgan blushed in anger and embarrassed, as she got the lecture she thought I should get. I smiled sweetly at her when she glared at me. A few tables over, some of Morgan's friends glared at me, along with a few of the popular guys. Yay, more people who hate the N.H.

After the bell rang, I stayed a few seconds, before I waved to Mrs FortHides and left for Algebra 1. I tend to do that so that I can avoid all the traffic of the hallways, and to avoid any enemies of the N.H. Which, there's quite a few right now. Oh well. You can't always win.

Finally, the day was over. I saw everyone over by the water fountain. Tanya was sitting on the edge, reading a book. Logan was leaning up against the wall behind it. Jeremy and Matt were both playing a quick game of poker. Lily was balancing on the side, trying not to fall into the water.

I'm not gonna be evil and go push her in, if that's what your thinking. I just don't do that kind of thing. My twin brothers might, but I don't. Good grief, I hope Keenan doesn't turn out like them.

"Hey guys. Shall we go?" I said, walking up to them. We all had to wait for Jeremy and Matt to end there game, and by that time, most of the students were on the bus, or gone. Notice how I said _most_ of them.

"So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Morgan came up, talking a high version of Lily's. "Jeeze can you people be anymore loud? I heard you all the way over there." she pointed to the sidewalk, which in fact, really wasn't that far away.

"Um, that's not exactly far away. It's just right there." Matt said quietly. Morgan turned steely eyes toward him. He shank back. Jeremy glared. Behind Morgan, members of the football team stood, flexing their muscles.

"Well, boys, I think we should teach these nerds what respect is." Morgan said. "How do you suppose we do that?" The jocks grinned. Ah crap. I knew what was coming next. I slowly made my way to the front of our group.

"Go." She said. A few of them came forward, and one grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me close and swung his fist. The first couple hits are always the worst. I closed my eyes for the second one, but it never came. I looked up, and saw Logan. FINALLY! He always stands back until one of us is in trouble. Then he comes forward.

"Bout time you stepped up, Logan. I was starting to worry." I said to him. He glared at the jock, who let me go. I fell to the ground. Then he turned to me.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked. I looked at him in question. "Stand at the front. You tend to get it just as bad as Matt. If not worse" Normally Matt gets the most of it, because he can't really fight, and he refuses to leave us during one of them.

"Later. Just work your charm and get rid of them. Please Logan." I said to where only he could hear. " I don't think Tanya wants to spend three hours trying to patch us up, before giving in and taking us to the hospital." Logan nodded slightly. He stepped up a bit. Morgan sauntered over and latched onto his arm.

"Hey Logan! Why don't you come with us? I'll buy you a drink or something!" Morgan said, trying to be sexy. Keyword, _trying. _She sounded more desperate than anything. And she was. She had this thing with Logan before, in the seventh grade. They were together for a while, but then when he found out that all the fights we kept getting into when he wasn't there were because of his girlfriend, he publicly dumped her. She can't take the hint, though.

"No thanks." He said. "My friends and I were just leaving." At that, he dislodged his arm from her grip, and walked back to us. He helped me up. Then we walked away. I finally had the guts to look back, and she was glaring at me with a passion. Maybe it was because Logan was still holding on to my hand, dragging me out of there.

I tipped over three things before I realized Logan still hadn't let go, and the rest of the group was about two blocks behind us. I yanked at my arm a bit, and he stopped. He glared at me. I just stood there. I didn't know why he was so pissed.

"Why do you always do that?" Logan growled. Oh. That's what it was.

"What, stand in the front?" He nodded. " Because most of the time when I do that, the others have a chance. They don't get it as bad." He raised an eyebrow.

"So why don't you fight back?" I scowled. This is a question I get from almost everybody at least once a week.

"Because, a.) It only provokes them worse, b.) their the idiots that actually go to the teachers and report it, we don't, c.) I don't want anyone else getting hurt later because I wasn't able to protect them." I said, still scowling.

"You fight back when we aren't at school." My scowl deepened.

"That's because, it's just you, me, and Jer. Lily, Tanya, and Matt aren't there. And you guys are fine by yourselves." I said. The others were coming up behind us just as he was about to make a retort.

"Drop it." I hissed. He full out glared at me again. I winced. I turned away, feeling a bit guilty. I didn't know why. I just did. Then I remembered art. That was probably today's reason. And knowing Logan, he knew.

"Come on guys. Let's get to your house, Tanya. We still have to pick up your stuff." I said cheerfully. They looked back and forth between me and Logan. Then Tanya nodded and took the lead. I went behind her, and Lily caught up with me. Jeremy and Matt were behind us. Logan brought up the rear, and I could still feel his glare at me.

"What was that about?" Lily asked me. Her okie twang standing out right now. I grinned at it. She just looked at me. "Well?"

"Basically, Logan's tired of having to save my ass first all the time, when he knows I can fight." I sighed. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And I know your brothers, so I've heard a lot of stupid things!" She hmphed. "Besides it not your fault." I hid my guilt. She saw it anyways. "It was your fault? What happened?" she whispered.

I told her about art. She laughed at first, but then she sobered up. " That's not a good reason to be mean. I mean, it could have been when Tanya accidently blew up the lab in her face in science."

"Tanya blew something up?" I asked bewildered. Lily nodded.

"It was for a diversion, but still." I raised my eyebrows. "I needed some new make-up, so she had the diversion, while I slipped to the back and grabbed a spare pack from my backpack." I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, it was me. She hates me more, remember. It's just slightly, but still" I said. Lily nodded.

"True."

Tanya's house was a two story ranch style home. It was beautiful. It was red, and the windows were green. It reminded me of Christmas. Tanya ran inside. We followed her up to the door. I almost went in, but then I saw her dad. Then I just stopped. I didn't look at anyone as I walked down the stairs. He came out and invited everyone in. I stood still.

Matt came up behind me, with Lily in tow, asking me if I was coming. I turned around and saw Mr Montgomery secretly glare at me. I shook my head no. They went in. I thought I was all alone, until Logan came over to sit by me.

"Why did he glare at you?" Logan said after a few minutes. I looked at him.

"You caught that?"I asked. I kept my voice calm. He nodded. " He doesn't like me."

"I gathered that." he said dryly. I grinned. He wasn't totally mad anymore.

"It was about a year ago." I started, remembering.

**.**

**.**

**!Flashback Mode!**

**.**

**.**

"_Tanya, are you ok?" I gasped out. She had a bruise forming on her cheek, and her knee was badly scraped. Other than that, I couldn't see anything wrong. She nodded. She was ok. _

"_You got hurt protecting me! Oh, LeeLee! I am so sorry!" Tanya said frantically. She grabbed my shoulder and I hissed in pain. "I'm sorry!" _

"_S'ok. Let's just get out of here." I said trying to get up. She helped, but was a little more gentle._

_Her house was a short walk away. It was huge! Not as big as my house, but still! We went in and Tanya sat me on the couch. She went upstairs and grabbed the med-i-kit. I looked at her as she came down the stairs. She had a new set of cloths in her arms. I went to put them on. They showed all the areas that were hurt._

_She looked at my shoulder. "We should try and tackle that first." I just looked at her._

"_It's been dislocated." she explained. "This will hurt." I grabbed her hand. She popped it back into place. I groaned. Tanya started to grabbed some band-aids and a wash cloth she picked up earlier. It was wet, and I hissed when it touched a cut that was on my arm. _

_Just after she started working on my stomach, her mom and dad walked in. Her mom gasped and ran over, not asking what happened to us, just coming over to help. Her dad stood in the doorway. Just staring at us. _

_His eyes flickered to Tanya, then me, then Tanya, then back to me. He recognized me from school, after he had seen me take on a tenth grader for picking on a group of little kids. He seemed to work put what happened, because his face was getting redder every second. I knew it was only a matter of time before he blow up on me. _

_It was just a little after they finished patching me up. He was still in the same place. He exploded._

"_HOW COULD YOU?" He bellowed. "YOU DRAGGED MY DAUGHTER INTO ONE OF YOUR POINTLESS FIGHTS, AND THEN EXPECT US TO HELP PATCH YOU UP?" he continued like this until I had enough._

"_LOOK!" I screamed. "They were hurting Tanny! You want me to just stand back and watch while they hurt my friend? NO! I will not! I got into the fight protecting her from them!" _

"_DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THEY WERE JUST TALKING TO HER?" He yelled. "THAT THEY WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING?" _

"_Yes, actually!" I said. "And I would've left if they hadn't hit her and thrown her on the ground!" I stood up. I glared at him, before I looked toward Tanya and her mother. My voice softened, " Thank you for helping me Tanya. Mrs Montgomery." I looked back to Mr Montgomery, and glared again. _

"_I think I'll leave now." I said in a steely voice, before I walked toward the door. Tanya made to stop me, but her dad stood in front of her. _

"_LeeLee!" Tanya cried. "At least let my mom and me drive you home!" I turned back to her and looked her straight in the eye. _

"_Nah, it's ok Tanya." I said kindly. Her mom looked like she was about to say something, but I interrupted her. "I don't live too far away." I smiled at them. _

"_See you at school, Tanya." I said, and I walked out into the cool evening air. I walked home. I had a feeling I wouldn't ever be welcome over at her house, at least not for a very long while. _

**.**

**.**

**!Flashback Mode Over!**

**.**

**.**

"When I got home, my ma and da just asked what had happened. I explained it to them. They were a little disappointed that I had yelled at him, but they understood." I finished. "They grounded me for three days. All I couldn't do was go over to Lily's house."

Logan was silent when I stopped talking. He was thinking, and he stayed like that for about five minutes.

"I understand. Tanya's dad used to hate me, before I started helping him." Logan said. "It took a while, but he finally started to trust me." I nodded.

"Yeah, well, I don't think he's gonna try and do that anytime soon." I laughed. Just then, everybody came out, and we stood up. Mr and Mrs Montgomery both came out as well.

"Hey Mrs M." I said casually. She looked over to me then came and gave me a hug. Over her shoulder, I saw Mr. Montgomery stiffen. I liked her a lot. She let me come over when her husband wasn't there to stop me. I felt her slip something into my backpack. She smiled.

"How've you been kiddo?" She said. I looked at her, and then she saw my bruise. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"It's nothing! I just ran into a wall, that's all!" I grinned. She looked at me with piecing eyes, and I knew she saw right through the lie.

"Well, hold on. Let me go get some ice for it. Before it starts swelling like a balloon!" She exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Lily's place is close enough. I'll get some ice when we get there." I said.

"You sure, hun?" I laughed and nodded. "Well, ok."

"And how are you, Logan?" Mr Montgomery said politely. "Why didn't you come in and say hello?"

"Cause I wasn't gonna leave LeeLee out here all alone. She's my friend." Logan said simply. We all started to leave. I heard Logan say something to Tanya's dad.

"She told me what happened, Mr Montgomery." Logan said. "And to tell you the truth, she's a lot like me. Only difference is, she's a girl and I'm a boy. We both protect the people we love." At that, he walked up to join the rest of us.

"Thanks Logan." I said quietly. He grunted. I took that as a 'Your welcome', and ran up to join Lily.

"I see he's not mad at you anymore." Lily said with a grin. I nodded.

"Yup."

"What was that?" Lily said, stopping. I looked at her in question. "I heard something howling."

I froze. I heard it, too. Wolves had been known to roam around here lately. In packs. Up ahead, I saw them. Tanya whimpered. Matt was shaking with fear. Jeremy was looking around, trying to figure some way away from them. Logan was glaring forward. The wolves started to come toward us.

"Quickly!" Jeremy whispered. "Into the woods!" He grabbed Tanya and Matt and started to pull them away. Lily grabbed my hand, and we went after them. I could hear Logan behind us. Then I heard the wolves chasing us.

We ran for our lives. I couldn't see where we were. The sun had completely set by now, so the woods were dark. I reached into my backpack and fished out my flash light. It lit up the woods completely.

"Um. Guys?" Tanya said softly. "Where are we?" I groaned.

"We're lost?" Lily said in a panicky voice. "We can't be lost!" She was going into full panic mode. Crap.

"Lily-Billy, take a chill pill! We'll be fine!" I said with a semi-forced grin. Lily looked at me. She almost smiled, but then just settled with a grimace. Logan looked around.

"Guys," he said in a ruff voice, "I have no idea which way we came from" We just looked at him. "None of these things look familiar. Nothing. Not even the trees."

We looked at each other. Then we all started talking at once, completely freaking out, besides Logan, who was growling. Yes, you heard me, growling. It's a bit weird at first, but you get used to it.

I stopped talking momentarily to look at something a bit of a way off. It was kinda bright. I couldn't tell what it was, but it looked interesting.

"GUYS!" I yelled. They looked at me. "Do you see that?" I pointed.

"What the heck is that?" Jeremy said curiously. I shrugged.

"Come on!" Lily said. "Maybe it's a car! Or maybe, it's a lamp! Or, or, maybe it's civilization!" She started walking towards it. I rolled my eyes, but started to follow her.

"Guys, I don't think we should go there." I heard Tanya say. I ignored it. I felt someone grab my arm, and when I looked back, it was Matt. That kinda snapped me out of it.

"Tanya's right. We really shouldn't go there. Who knows what could happen?" Matt said in a small voice. I smiled at him.

"We'll be fine!" I said reassuringly. "Besides, we don't have anywhere else to go. No other leads." He still wasn't convinced. "Please! It'll just be a second. If it's nothing important, we can turn back. K?" He nodded.

After Matt agreed to do it, the rest came as well. We followed Lily down the path. The light seemed to be getting closer. After about oh, ten minutes. Yay.

I could now make out the shape of a man in the light. He had a tall pointy hat and a long beard. His robes were long and grey. Other than that, I have no idea what he looked like, or who it was. We were just about to reach who or whatever it was, when a voice rang out.

"**Tol s****ཽ '****nin thand uin edhellen an hain innas berio le! Hain innas tegi le na l****ཾ****n r****ུ****d!"**

The voice echoed, saying that over and over again. One by one, we each collapsed into unconsciousness, until I was the only one left. The man came over to me.

"**Car ****ོཾ** **achas. Gar sidh" **he said. I fell into a deep unconscious state. I dreamed of my brothers. Of my parents. My friends family. I dreamt of so many colors, and clouds. I was on cloud nine. Then, darkness came. And it wasn't the nice kind, either.

**.**

**.**

When I woke up, I screamed. Don't look at me like that! You would too if there was an arrow pointed at your nose!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lol. Well, here I am again. Making yet ANOTHER new story! I know, why is she doing that when she has at least three other stories she needs to work on? But I just HAD to do it! Lol Next chapter, I'm gonna make Tanya and Jeremy elves, and Matt's gonna be a Hobbit. What should I make LeeLee, Lily, and Logan? Keep them human? Or turn them into elves? Should I make them dwarves? Lol that'd be interesting... Logan as a dwarf. anyways... can you go vote on the pole i set up on my profile,cuz i probably wont update untill i can get a succesfull amount on that, that way i can make a desicion. ^_^ thank you for reading! Lolololololololol. **


	2. Rivendell Fun

_Recap:_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_When I woke up, I screamed. Don't look at me like that! You would too if there was an arrow pointed at your nose! _

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

I was freaking out, because I didn't see my friends, anywhere, and I was surrounded by what looked like pointy-eared male super models, or something like that. My face hurt, my feet hurt, and that guy was still pointing the arrow at my nose. One of them said something to the one with the arrow, and he lowered it.

"Man na lin eneth, perian?" One of the people said. They were each wearing different shades of green and brown.

"Um, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" I tried. Hopefully, they understood me. If they didn't, we would have a problem.

"What be your name, hobbit?" He said again, this time in english. I looked relieved. That was, until, I realized he called me a _hobbit_!

I'd seen Lord of the Rings too many times to not remember what a hobbit was. I looked at my feet, because that's one of the most prominent features of a hobbit, and my shoes are looking a bit tight. Well, that explains why they hurt. I felt my ears, and they were slightly pointed. Just a bit, just enough to show.

Ok, so I was in Lord of the Rings. It looked like the guys who captured me were elves. I knew a little bit of elvish. Not anything major, just a few words, here and there. I watched the movies, I went to online sites. None of them have a complete dictionary, but it's good enough to learn a little.

Then, I remembered they had asked me a question.

"Oh, uh, I'm LeeLee." I said with a small smile. The elf nodded.

"I am Cilith." He said. "Of Mirkwood." My eyes grew a bit at the reference. Mirkwood is where Legolas was from. Maybe these guys were with him. "This is Tara, Suya, and Arvinuion." He said that, pointing to each elf in turn.

"What is your business so close to Rivendell, young one? Are you traveling there as well? Or are you just passing by?" Suya asked. I thought for a moment.

"I don't really know. I guess I'm a bit lost." I said. They looked at one another.

"Why don't you come with us?" Tara asked. He looked like the most intelligent of them. Well, not really the most intelligent, but a bookworm or something. Like Tanya. Speaking of Tanya, where were the rest of they?

"Um, you haven't seen five other strange people wondering around here, by any chance, have you?" I asked them nervously.

"Not a soul. Why do you ask?" Arvinuion, the one that had put the arrow up to my nose, stated.

"Because I guess the first thing I should do is look for my friends." I said. "But since I have NO idea where they are," I paused, "I think I'll go with you guys! At least to Rivendell."

"Very well then." Cilith said. "We are not that far. About half a day's walk." Ok, I don't mind walking. So, off we went.

I didn't really talk that much, surprisingly. They tried to start a conversation every now and then, but I never really answered. I guess they figured out I didn't want to talk after the thirty eighth time of trying. Yes, I was counting it. No, I was not doing it for my own amusement. Okay, so maybe I was, but that's beside the point!

Anyways. I think I've been rambling in my mind so long that we reached Rivendell fast. Or maybe I just didn't notice. Well, I was noticing now. Rivendell was amazing! Peter Jackson did it perfectly! The only difference is that it was WAY better up close.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Lady LeeLee." Cilith said. I scowled.

"Don't call me 'Lady'. It's annoying." I said. Cilith just laughed. My scowl deepened. Then I went back to admiring Rivendell. Did I mention it was amazing?

The gates opened up, and we walked inside. I turned around, looking at everything, and everyone, that I passed. Which was a bad idea, seeing as how there was a lot, I turned around so much I got dizzy and fell over. At first, they were concerned, until I burst out laughing. Then they just shook their heads.

"Uh, you guys wouldn't happen to know how to find Lord Elrond, would you?" I asked them. If there was anyone who could find my friends, it was Elrond. If he couldn't, Gandalf could. And if Gandalf couldn't, well, I'm screwed. Arvinuion nodded.

"Right this way." He said. We started walking. When we got about three feet away from the door, I heard a very familiar voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS?"

Yup, that'll be Lily. I walked in, and I saw eight heads turn in my direction, before I was glomped by three forms, only one of which I think were human.

"LeeLee! Where have you been? O. M. G! You're a HOBBIT?" Lily screamed in my ear. So, I bonked her upside the head. That shut her up quick.

I looked around. Lily was still her normal human self, though she had a few cuts and bruises. Logan was the same. Tanya, Jeremy, and Matt were another story. Tanya and Jeremy were both elves, and Matt was a..A HOBBIT! YES! I'M NOT ALONE!

"How did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Well, we all ended up in Bree. Except for Jeremy, he wasn't too far from here. The elves found him, but he didn't wake up till we got here." Lily explained. "What about you?"

"I was about a half a day's walk from here. I guess, I was like Jeremy, and didn't wake up until you guys got close enough." I said.

"Oh." Lily said.

I looked around the room at the other faces. There were to men, and an elf. It looked like Aragorn, Gandalf, and Elrond. At least that's what I could guess. They looked a whole lot like their movie counterparts.

"Hi there." I said to them. Aragorn was staring at me. Elrond was looking slightly relieved, and annoyed at the same time. Gandalf just looked amused. I smiled slightly at them, before turning back to my friends.

"I'm hungry." I said. Jeremy rolled his eyes, and Lily dead panned, anime style. She perfected it ages ago. Then she got back up like it never happened, and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go!" Lily said. She started to pull me out the door. I grabbed onto Tanya and caused all three of us to tumble over. Smart, right?

We each got up and left the room. The guys stayed behind, probably to talk about random crap they think we won't understand. Yeah, right, imbeciles. I understand more about this damn world than they ever will.

"Um guys?" I said after about three minutes of wandering aimlessly through the many corridors. "Do you even know where the kitchens are?" Lily scowled, and Tanya groan. I'll take that as a no. I looked out a random balcony, and saw Cilith talking to another elf, and two little hobbits.

"Yo, Cilith!" I yelled down to him. He looked at me, with a slight confused expression on his face. The others looked up as well. "Do you know how to get to the kitchens? I'm hungry, and these two don't have a clue where they're going."

I could see in the corner of my eyes that Tanya was blushing, and Lily bristled. I smirked, and looked back down. Cilith and the elf with him were both smiling, and the two hobbits were complaining.

"That's what we've been asking you for an hour!" One of them said.

"Yeah!" The other one said. I giggled. They looked like twins, but you could tell, just the slightest, that they were probably only just related. They both had a mischievous look in their eyes.

Then I remembered the only hobbits that normally stepped into Rivendell, was a Baggins, or in some way related to the Baggins family. The two prank puller look-a-likes must be Merry and Pippin.

I looked at Cilith pointedly, mainly because I was still hungry and still lost, and now had two other people who wanted pretty much the same thing as me. Food. He laughed at me.

"Very well, master hobbits." Cilith said to them. "Stay right there, we'll meet you in a second."

"Right this way." Cilith said. "By the way, this is Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood." He pointed to the elf with him. I wonder how I missed that. Tanya stiffened next to me. Lily and I both smirked. Tanya liked Legolas almost, if not more, than my dear brother Garret. "This is Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Also known as Merry and Pippin."

I nodded at them in turn.

"My name's LeeLee." I said, just as my stomach let out a extremely loud growl. They all looked at me. "And that is Mr. Tummy, saying that if I don't hurry up and get food now, he will proceed to start eating himself."

Lily and I burst out laughing at the looks on their faces. I was still grinning hysterically by the time we made it to the kitchens. Then I caught the scent of food, sweet lucius food, and my funnies were forgotten.

I rushed in, and looked around. The cooks looked at me for a second, and then lead me to a high stool at the counter, and placed what smelled like garlic bread. I grabbed some and started shoving it in my mouth. It was awesome!

"LeeLee! What did we tell you about doing that?" Lily said with a scowl on her face. I gulped.

"But, Lily!"I mock whined. "It's good!" She rolled her eyes. Merry and Pippin both ran up and sat beside me, doing the same thing as me. Lily groaned in defeat and pulled up a chair. Tanya grabbed a small piece and ate it, while us hobbits were busy scarfing it down.

After about ten minutes, the elvish cooks brought us some more food, which, again, we scarfed down like the bottomless pits we are. By the time I was full, I'm pretty sure we had each had the equivalent of a feast fit for ten dwarves.

What? I was hungry!

"Forgive me for saying this mil'lady, but I have never met someone who could eat so much, besides us of course." Pippin said with a loud belch. I laughed.

"No need to forgive, as I find that a complement." I smiled at him. "And don't call me that, as I told Cilith before, it's annoying." Merry and Pippin looked at each other before nodding.

"So, what now?" I asked Lily. She looked at me.

"We take you to your room and try to force you to go to sleep." I nodded.

"Ah, the old game of cat and mouse."

"Bingo"

"That oughta be entertaining."

"Yup."

"Should I start running?"

"Probably." I took off.

I could hear Lily behind me, laughing. I could hear Tanya and the two the hobbits trailing after her, trying to keep up. They were almost on me, when I stopped short. Tanya, being the graceful new elf she was, stopped just a foot away from me. The other three kept running for a minute, before they realized I'd already stopped. I laughed at their expressions.

"Alright, c'mon." Lily said. "We really actually need to go see Lord Elrond again."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?" I shook my head.

"The Council of Elrond!" I gapped at her.

"Your serious?" She nodded.

"We don't have permission to go, do we?" She shook her head, and she was frowning.

"Dang." Lily laughed.

"Tell me about it." I started to walk away, with Lily right beside me. I heard Tanya, Merry, and Pippin right behind us. We walked down hall after hall after hall after hall after hall, then through a door, and we finally reached Lord Elrond's study by sheer dumb luck.

I didn't knock on the door, and just went in. Everybody looked up. Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn were still there, and so were the guys, but they had been joined by Legolas, Cilith, and three other elves I didn't recognize.

"Why is it that every time I walk in, people look up and stop talking?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Because, normally, people know how to knock." Jeremy said, poking his glasses. "Unlike you."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said. Lily laughed.

I went over to Logan and looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes again and moved his arm. I grinned and sat on the arm rest. Lily grabbed the seat by Jeremy, so that Tanya was left getting the seat right by Legolas. Her blush grew every step she took. Merry and Pippin sat on the floor.

"As we were saying, tomorrow, The Council of Elrond will take place." Lord Elrond said. "It is obvious that Frodo must attend, as he must present the ring."

"Are you sure he will be up to it by then?" Aragorn said calmly. "He only awoke yesterday."

"He will be fine. Frodo is strong." Gandalf said smiling. "How else would he have been able to carry the ring for so long?"

"True." Lord Elrond said.

"Sooooo, can we go?" I piped up. They just looked at me. "What?"

"It is unusual for women to join The Council, even as guests." Lord Elrond said with raised eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Sexists." I muttered under my breath. Gandalf looked at me with an amused grin. Everyone else who heard me just looked puzzled.

"What is sexists?" Pippin asked, who happened to be sitting close to me and could hear me. Lily and Jeremy burst out laughing, and Tanya and Matt blushed slightly. Logan growled and snorted. I looked at him.

"Well, it's were the male sex thinks that they're better than the female sex, in any way possible. It can also be that the male thinks of the female as nothing but a trophy, or a piece of property. Females aren't useful, in other words." I said, trying to keep a straight face. "But I don't think I described it quite right... Hey Tanny?" She looked up, going into what we call dictionary mode.

"Sexists" Tanya said, "1. Discrimination based on gender, especially towards the female gender. 2. Attitudes, conditions, or behaviors that promote stereotyping of social roles based on genders." She finished, only to blush a deep burgundy when she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Thanks, Tanny." I said politely. Lord Elrond merely raised his eyebrows again. Gandalf was still grinning at me.

"Oh." Pippin said. "But, I don't think I'm better than you!" I smiled kindly at him.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the rest of Middle Earth."

"Oh. Ok!" Pippin said happily. I sighed. He's defiantly a bit on the blonde side.

"Very well, you three may attend as well." Lord Elrond said. I jumped up and squealed in delight, Lily following my example. I looked at Lily, and she looked at me. We had a conversation with our eyes, and it appeared like we were talking to each other.

"Thank you!" We chanted. I looped my arm around hers, and we both skipped out of there, down the hall, to the left and straight on 'till morning! Nah, I'm just kidding, cause that's a different story.

We had stopped after a little while, when we were sure that had not followed us. I started to laugh. She did too. We started walking at a slower pace, doing our girly type thing, which was gossiping. She told me of what happened when she appeared.

They had shown up in Bree, and startled quite a few horses. Lily had noticed that something was a bit weird about Tanya and Matt. It turns out, that Tanya recognized the place better than any of them. At first Lily had been freaking out, wondering where Jeremy and I were, but then she calmed down when she saw the Prancing Pony.

Her favorite character was about to show up, which was Aragorn, so she didn't have a problem with it. After they got inside and met the hobbits, and Aragorn, they began to follow the movie. They got to Weathertop Hill, and Aragorn did a remarkable job of getting them all to safety, minus the little detail of Frodo getting stabbed.

From there, Arwen showed up, and brought him back to Rivendell, where Lord Elrond treated the stab wound. Jeremy woke up the moment they set foot inside Rivendell. They had been there for about a week, when I showed up.

I told her about what happened to me, and we both agreed to liking hers just a little bit better. We had been walking for a while now, and had somehow ended up at what Lily recognized as the Healing House. I decided to peek my head in and snoop around. After all, I'm pretty sure I didn't have anything else to do for the next three hours. I could always go see if I can meet the famous ring-bearers. Of course I mean Frodo and Sam. Who else?

I poked my head around the door, and saw an elf wandering around the Healing House, tending to the various injuries of all shapes and sizes. On the corner bed, near the window, I saw two hobbits.

The one on the bed was Frodo. He had dark brown curls, and bright blue eyes. Since he was laying down, I really couldn't tell how tall he was, but I'd guess it was around four feet. His expression seemed to say 'I'm in pain, but I'm a tough little hobbit, so don't worry about me.'

The other hobbit was Sam. He had dirty blonde curls on his head, and like Frodo, bright blue eyes. He seemed about the same height as Frodo, which meant he was about my height as well. He had a concerned look on his face, and he was defiantly handsome. Ok, scratch the polite act. He was damn fine! He looked up to see me and Lily in the doorway.

Lily walked over calmly, and started speaking with Frodo. I followed behind her quietly. I looked up, and our eyes met briefly, and I swear I felt a spark run through me. I looked away, over to Lily.

"Frodo, this is LeeLee, the one I was telling you about. LeeLee, this is Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee." Lily said. I nodded at them. "I know I said she was human like me, but it turns out, she's like Tanya, Matt, and Jeremy."

"Well, we can see that Lily." Frodo said with a small grin. She grinned. Sam managed a grimace. I laughed. They looked at me in question.

"The expressions on your faces are funny!" I said, trying to look anywhere but the fair-haired hobbit in front of me. Lily smiled, immediately recognizing my pitiful attempts at trying to hide the new-found crush I had on Sam, and gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Lily?" I said. She looked at me. "Where am I gonna be staying?"

"Hmm.." Lily said. "I have no idea."

"Nice."

She just laughed.

"Well?"

"Oh, your actually serious?"

"No shit, Sherlock." I said, rolling my eyes. Frodo and Sam gapped at me. "What? Haven't you ever heard someone cuss before?"

"Aye. But never a lady, such as yourself." Sam said quietly. I resisted the extremely___large_ urge to roll my eyes.

"Psst!" Lily said. I looked at her. "Topsay Ussingcay! Hesetay Eoplepay Reaay Existssay, Ememberray? Ou'llyay Nlyoay Etgay Ntoiay Roubletay!" I thought for a moment. Pig latin. I smirked.

"Utbay, Iay Ikelay Otay Usscay!" I said. It's really easy, once you get the hang of it. Frodo and Sam were just staring at us. They obviously couldn't understand pig latin. I laughed.

"Um, what are you saying, mil'ladies?" Sam said. He had a slight blush on his face. Dang, he was cute!

"Pig latin." I said. They just looked at me. "You take the first letter of a word, put it at the back, then ad 'ay' to the end of it. And, for the last time, don't call me that! It's annoying!" I wined. Lily smirked.

"Omecay noay. Eforebay heytay igurefay tiay utoay." I said to Lily. She nodded.

"Ightray." Lily said. "See you later guys." We walked out of the room. They had puzzled expressions, trying to figure out what we had said. I laughed.

"So, where _am_ I staying?" I said.

"Probably with me for the time being. There's no point in getting your own room. Especially if we get the chance to go on the Fellowship." Lily said. "Now, onto more important matters."

I groaned.

"You like Sam." she stated.

"Your point is?" I said. She squealed.

"Don't do that!" I scowled. "Besides, I have no chance. So chill. He likes Rosie Cotton, remember?"

"Yeah! But, don't you remember?" Lily said excitedly. "You'll have plenty of chances to win him over when we leave on the Fellowship."

"LILY!"

"What?" I groaned.

"I can't do that." I said, trying to reason with her. "I'd just mess up the entire story if I did that."

"Not really." She said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "How'd ya figure that?"

"Easy. They don't really see each other for what is it? A year? Two years? In the books, it's a lot longer than that. So, I'm pretty sure it'll be easy for you to get him to like you." Lily said. I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think I'm gonna even try to?" I said. "Maybe I don't want to."

"Yes, you do. I know you LeeLee." Lily said. "I know you almost even better then yourself. You want to."

"Let's just get off this topic, okay?" I said sternly.

"Your in denial., but fine. Whatever." Lily said. "Follow me. Let's catch some friendly little Z's." I laughed.

"I'm with ya on that one." I said smiling. We walked to her room, (and didn't get lost for once) and I plopped straight onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lol hey again everybody. What's up? Sorry about the long time of a lack of chapter. I'm working on it! I finally decided what to make my characters. Lol LeeLee was the hardest though. I have a few questions that I need answered if and when you do review. **

**A. Should I make all of them go on the quest, or should I just make LeeLee and two others go?**

**B. How fast should I move into a relationship? **

**C. How fast do you think I can get this up? X3**

**lol Anyways. Laters!**

**~Heart Chan~**


	3. The Council and a plan!

_Recap:_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Let's just get off this topic, okay?" I said sternly. _

"_Your in denial., but fine. Whatever." Lily said. "Follow me. Let's catch some friendly little Z's." I laughed._

"_I'm with ya on that one." I said smiling. We walked to her room, (and didn't get lost for once) and I plopped straight onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I woke up the next morning with Lily huddled up against me, and we were under a mountain of covers. It was cold, what did you expect? I nudged Lily and tried to wake her up. No such luck. She just groaned and went to the other side of the bed, before whimpering and laying back down on me. Can you tell she's not a morning person?

"Lily." I said. "Get off." She groaned again.

"Lily" I said a bit louder. "Get off."

She growled. Yup, she growled at me. Time for evasive maneuvers.

"Lily." I said softly in her ear. She 'hmed' softly.

"GET. OFF." I yelled in her ear.

I swear she jumped a mile AND wet her pants.

"LeeLee!" She glared at me. I just laughed.

"That's what you get for laying all over me." I said to her in a sing-song voice. She rolled her eyes. "Now come on. Get up. We gotta get ready for the Council, remember?"

She perked up at the words 'get ready' and I inwardly groaned. That can't be too good. She got up and walked over to the armoire. Lily opened the doors, and pulled out a ton and a half of clothes, then set them on the bed.

"We get to play dress-up!" Lily exclaimed happily. I groaned and then scowled when I saw that there were dresses. I didn't see any pants, shorts, kapris. Only dresses!

"Lily, uh, I think I'll just be set with what I got, thanks." I said, trying to talk my way out of it. She would have none of it.

"Nope. I've been wanting to do something like this for years! And now I finally get the chance, so your NOT screwing it up, and your doing it with me! So there!" Lily said triumphantly. I stared at her, and then I sighed in defeat. She squealed and dragged me over to the bed.

For the next two hours, we did nothing but try on clothes. Or dresses, rather, since there were none of my regular type things. It actually wasn't that bad. I didn't really wanna wear any of them in public, but seeing as how there were a lot less people to see me here that I know, I was semi ok with it.

I had it down to four dresses. Heh. They were all pretty cool, and they went along with some random part of my personality. Now I just had to choose.

The first dress was a green shade. It had straps that kinda made it look a little Greek, and it had a belt of yellow flowers around the middle. There was a see-through over layer with tinted green sequins on the bottom half of it. The other layer under that on was a little longer that the first, and had a elvish design on the hem.

The second dress was a bit more hobbit-like. It had a green skirt bottom, and a brown-ish corset and light light light brown sleeves, almost like a lightly toasted marshmallow. The rims of the sleeves were green, and the skirt has ruffles in it. The corset had yellow knot-work trim.

The third dress had a white over layer and a lime green under layer. There was a brown leather belt around the waist. There was a purple hooded cloak that went with it. It had a silver brooch.

The last dress was bright red. It had a white apron over it. The hem had yellow knot-work, like dress number two. It had this cute little white bonnet that went with it.

In the end, it was a choice between two and three, but Lily and I both agreed it'd be better if I wore three. Purple cloaks rock! Lily ended up going in the first dress, since it did fit her better. So, we got dressed. Lily then proceeded to go find Tanya, since she needed a dress too, and she wanted to show her our's.

"Hey LeeLee." Tanya yawned. She stopped abruptly when she saw the dress I had on. It went down to the middle of my shins, so I really didn't see what was the problem, until she ran up to me and started to squeal and hug me. "Aw! Your just so cute!"

I scowled is an understatement.

"What?" Tanya said. "You are! Imagine, you'll have all four of those handsome hobbit lads looking at you!" I blushed.

"She has a point, LeeLee." Lily said, walking back into the room, followed by a very beautiful elf with long wavy dark brown hair. "LeeLee, this is Arwen Evenstar. Arwen, this is my friend LeeLee."

"Pleased to meet you Arwen." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"And it is my pleasure to meet you as well." Arwen said kindly. "That dress looks adorable on you! Are you trying to impress someone? For it would surely work if you were!" I blushed again. Lily laughed.

"Alright, time to do her hair." Lily said. Arwen told me to sit at the dressing table with a mirror, and I did. Huh. I really did look cute. Minus my bed-head. Then, they got to work. Arwen started to give my dark hair ringlets. Tanya added a little blush to my cheeks, just enough to show. Lily worked on trying to find me some good shoes.

When they were all done pampering me, (in case you can't tell, I'm shuddering right now) I was adorable! Even I couldn't of denied it. Lily never found me any shoes. That's ok, cause I think my hunting boots make me look more like me. Less girly.

Since Arwen wasn't going for some reason, and Tanya was already ready, wearing a simple green dress with long sleeves, Lily just had to get ready. It only took her about a minute or two to get dressed. She did her make-up, and put on satin slippers that matched her dress.

We all walked to the outside area that was going to be used for the Council, and Arwen had to guide us, since we would've gotten lost without her. As we neared our location, I put up my hood.

"Why do that, LeeLee? Their gonna know it's you anyways." Lily said. I shrugged.

"Because I feel like it. That's why."I said. "Bye Arwen, see you after the Council is over!" I said to her, waving good-bye to my new friend. We walked outside, and saw that only Gandalf, Elrond, and Erestor were there.

"Hi Gandalf, Hello, Lord Elrond." Tanya said. Gandalf smiled at us, and had a twinkle in his eye when he saw me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"Hi, old man." I said with a grin, acting like we'd been friends for years. "How've you been getting along?"

"Oh, I've been just fine. I had a few close encounters here and there, but I'm fine." Gandalf said cheerfully. "You?"

"They got a hold of me." I said, shuddering. "What do you think?" They all laughed at that. Even Lord Elrond. Just then, people started to arrive. There were two dwarfs standing in the doorway. They made their way over.

"Ah, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Gloin, representative of Dain. I welcome you to the Council of Elrond." Lord Elrond said to them. "Please, have a seat, if you will."

The two dwarfs bowed to Elrond, and then sat on their chairs. I nodded at Lily and Tanya, and we both went to grab a seat. Since Frodo were going to be by Gandalf, we choose to spread out. Tanya sat near the Mirkwood elves, (right next to Prince Legolas to her surprise) Lily sat next to Aragorn and the guys, while I snuck to the seat next to Elrond.

The Council of Elrond had officially started.

"Strangers from a distant land, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond said calmly. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom."

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood up nervously, and put the Ring on to the middle of the pedestal thing. I looked at it. It felt like a normal ring, nothing bad about it. Boromir glanced at it in awe and fear, with a strange light. Uh oh.

"So it is true." Boromir whispered.

"This is a gift." He said, standing up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn said. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir sneered at him. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas sprang up, startling Tanya. I smirked. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir looked shocked and annoyed. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said proudly.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said. If it was possible, he looked even more annoyed than Boromir.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir spat at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king."

I snorted.

A good bit of them looked at me. Gandalf still held amusement. Frodo smiled slightly. Elrond just looked at me. Aragorn rolled his eyes. Legolas, Boromir, and pretty much everybody else stared at me. I guess they hadn't noticed me until now.

Lily and Tanya both looked ready to bust out laughing. They both knew from experience I can't keep my mouth shut for long in this part of the movie. Logan was scowling, (duh), Jeremy was thinking, and Matt was dozing off.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf said, drawing the attention back to the reason for the Council. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Elrond said. "The One Ring must be destroyed."

I saw Frodo grimace. Boromir scowled and looked disappointed, before he put his head in one hand.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli exclaimed. He yelled and jumped at the Ring with his ax, but as soon as it came it contact, the ax shattered and Gimli was thrown onto the ground. Frodo flinched, and I was immediately concerned.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said patiently. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He paused, and looked over everyone. "One of you, must do this."

Boromir looked up, and started to make another speech. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, filled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas said, jumping up again. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli piped up.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir said. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli said angrily. Just then, almost everyone stood up, trying to get to Gimli, or something to that effect. "Never trust an elf!"

Most of my friends were still sitting down, but Jeremy and Logan had stood up, trying to help the men to stop fighting, but it wasn't working too well.

"Do you not understand?" Gandalf said, getting up. "While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be doomed!"

Frodo was starring at the Ring, I assumed he was making up his mind. He stood and started to say something, but no one heard him. He said it again. And once again nobody heard him. I was starting to get tired of it, so I looked at Lily. She shook her head, but I stood up anyways.

"OI!" I yelled. They all looked at me, quite startled. "If you would please direct your attention to Mr. Baggins, I'm fairly certain he has something to say!" They just stared. "Well?"

Frodo smiled gratefully at me, before repeating himself. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your burden to bear." Gandalf said, coming forward and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said going forth and kneeling before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, coming forward as well.

"And my ax." Gimli said. Legolas scowled. I giggled quietly.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir said. "If this is the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done!"

Suddenly, there was a shout from behind a bush of shrubbery. Sam came running out.

"Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" He said stubbornly. I swear Elrond snorted.

"It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not!" he said, clearly amused. I looked over just in time to see Merry and Pippin jump from behind where they were hiding.

"Hey!" Merry said. "We're coming too! You'll have to send us home in sacks to stop us!"

"Anyway," Pippin said, " you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission."

"Quest."

"Thing."

I giggled.

"Well, that rules you out Pip." Merry said with a grin. Pippin scowled at him. I giggled again.

"Can I go?" Logan said gruffly. They all looked at him.

"Me too." Jeremy said. Then, they looked at him.

"We can both be pretty handy in a scrape." Logan said. Jeremy nodded.

"Very well." Elrond said. "We will get you two fitted with armor, swords, and whatever you should need." They both nodded. It suddenly dawned on me that they were leaving the rest of us behind.

"Hey, wait a sec, guys." I said. "I wanna come, too." Logan snorted.

"Why?" One of the Mirkwood elves sneered at me. "You would not be of any use to them, except maybe as a handmaiden."

OH NO HE JUST DIDN'T! I stalked forward, my temper flaring like a bonfire, but Logan and Jeremy caught my arms before I got to him. Heh. I'm pretty strong when I wanna be, so even they had trouble holding me back.

I woulda got loose to, if Logan hadn't hit me upside the head. That just pissed me off even more, so I did what I normally do, and I reared back and punched him in the nose. Lily burst out laughing.

"Hmph. Serves you right." I said. "You know what happens when you hold me back." He just glared at me. I looked at the others. Most of them stared in shock at what I'd done. Others (Lily) were still laughing. I smiled politely at them, and turned back to the elf who insulted me.

"You should know, I can kick both of these retards ass' if I wanted to. Now, where does that leave you?" I said sweetly. I stepped closer to him and grinned evilly. "You say something like that to me again, and I'm gonna make sure you won't have _any_ children. They have _plenty_ of swords here, if you catch my drift."

The elf paled. I looked at Lily, and we both started to laugh like crazy. Of course, we are, but still! Tanya joined in after about thirty seconds, and that made me laugh even harder. Matt awoke with a start.

"What'd I miss?" He said sweetly. The girls and I 'aw'd' at the same time, then I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about it." I said kindly. He gave me a sweet little smile and I grinned. I stood up and turned around. They were still staring at me, like I was mad in the head.

"What?" I said. "Haven't you guys ever heard of bipolar?" Lily snorted.

"If that was bipolar, then I'm doorknob." She said. I scowled at her.

"LeeLee." Gandalf said. "It might be best if you stayed here." I looked at the old man sharply.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't go, dumb ass." Logan said angrily. I glared at him.

"Hmph."

Scowl.

I stuck my tongue at him.

He started to flip me off, but caught himself. I smirked. I then looked over to Gandalf and Elrond. They looked at each other and simultaneously said "No."

"Aw, c'mon!" I wined. Elrond looked at me sternly. I glared. "Fine. Whatever."

I walked away. At first I was going slowly, but the moment I was sure I was out of earshot, I took off running with tears streaming down my face. I made it back to Lily's room before I slammed the door, (which I'm sure was heard all over Rivendell) and collapsed on the floor and cried my eyes out. Stupid Logan! He was supposed to be on my side! I mean, maybe he was trying to protect me, but still! Ugh!

I heard someone knock on the door. I scrambled up on the bed, and pretended to sleep, just before they walked in, whoever it was. I heard a sigh. That sounded like Matt.

"Can she really get to sleep that fast?" Yup, it's Matt.

"Only when I want to, Matt." I said, sitting up and looking at him. "Only when I want to." I grinned at him. He glanced up at me, and gave me that sweet little smile again.

"Wha'cha need, kiddo?" I said to him.

"Please don't be mad at them." He said pleadingly. I grimaced. "Please?"

"Matt, it's not that simple." I said. "They know I wanna come. They know I can fight. They know I'll just end up followi-"I stopped abruptly.

"LeeLee?" Matt said.

"They know I'll just end up following them!" I exclaimed. "How could I have been so stupid? You, Tanya, Lily and I can just follow them! That way, we can catch up to them, and still be able to go. Because you know as soon as we show up, they won't let us leave, if only to protect us."

"That's a good plan, but in your case it might be to keep and eye on you. Make sure you don't get into trouble, ya know?" Matt joked.

"Aw, shut yup!" I grinned. "So, when are we gonna tell Tanny and Lil's?"

"You stay here. I'll go get them." Matt said. He jumped up and ran out of the room so fast, I was surprised there wasn't anything on his heels. He came back about 10 minutes later with the girls in tow.

"Sorry it took me so long, LeeLee. I had to find them first." Matt said, short of breath.

"What, LeeLee?" Lily said impatiently. I explained my plan to them.

"It's a good idea, LeeLee." Tanya said. "But how are we gonna get away? And if we lose the trail, how will we find it again?" I looked at her and shrugged. She rolled her eyes and groaned. It hadn't occurred to me that might happen. Oops.

"Well, we could always loop one of the fellowship into leaving us a breadcrumb trail." I said. "As for getting away, it's called walking."

"The first one might work. But the second one, not so good." She said. "What if we have to get away really quick? We can't just run. Well, you guys might be able to, but I'm not too good at that."

"Ok, so we'll find a horse and let you ride it. Piece of cake." I said.

"Weren't you the one who blew up the cake, though?" Lily said.

I just scowled at her. There was another knock on the door.

"Can we all come in, guys?" I heard Jeremy ask.

"Depends. Who's there?" I said.

"Me, Logan, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Bilbo, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Lord Elrond, Erestor, Arwen, and Cilith."Jeremy said. I looked at everyone already inside the room.

"Should we?"

"Nah, I vote we just let them stay there."

"We should let a few of them in. Just a few."

"Yeah, I guess."

I walked over to the door and opened it. They were about to step inside, when I held my hand out and stopped them.

"Only some of you." I said. "Arwen, Pippin, Bilbo, and Cilith. You guys can come in." They came in, and grabbed a seat somewhere. "The rest of you, scram!" I slammed the door on Logan's nose.

It's not my fault he tried to come in as well. Retard.

"So, are you going to tell us what troubles you?" Bilbo said with a smile.

"We're going too." I said. They looked at us, shocked. "What? You didn't expect me to let yall have all the fun, did ya?"

"No, not really." Pippin said. "You seemed like the type to do that." I grinned.

"Alright, so here's what we're gonna do. Tomorrow, after you leave, we're gonna get our stuff together, jack a horse, and leave. Then we're gonna try to follow you guys until we finally catch up." I said.

"That's all fine and good, but what happens if you loose where they went?" Cilith said.

"Easy enough to fix." I said. "Get one of the fellowship to leave us a trail of breadcrumbs."

"A trail of breadcrumbs?"

"Yup. There's this old story where these two kids go into the woods and leave a trail of breadcrumbs so that they could find their way back out again." I explained. "Only in our case, it's you guys leaving a trail, so that we can follow you."

"That's a good idea." Bilbo said. "But who in the fellowship, would be willing to do that?"

I looked at Pippin.

"What?" He said. I stared at him until it dawned on him what I meant. "Um, excuse me, but I don't think I'd be good for that job! I might forget! Or I might accidently let it slip! Or something!"

"Pippin." I said calmly. "I'm sure you'll be fine. All you have to do is drop something small that one of us would recognize every now and then."

"B-but, still!" He stammered.

"Please!" I begged. "Please please please please please please please please please please!"

"Alright!" Pippin said, giving in. "I'll do it. But only if you bring extra food with you." I giggled. Hobbits and their stomachs.

"Ok, I will." I said to him. I smiled. This was gonna be fun!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HA! I got it up in a week, (or less)! WHAT NOW! X3 sorry. Heh. Sooooo... I don't think i have any questions this time, but i am going to say, that I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to the ninth reviewer if i can! Yay! **


	4. Jouney Onward

_Recap:_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Please!" I begged. "Please please please please please please please please please please!"_

"_Alright!" Pippin said, giving in. "I'll do it. But only if you bring extra food with you." I giggled. Hobbits and their stomachs. _

"_Ok, I will." I said to him. I smiled. This was gonna be fun! _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I looked over the Fellowship. They each held a look of determination. I sighed and refused to look at a certain gardener, because I refuse to prove Lily right. I had barely paid attention to him during the CoE, so hopefully that got her off my back a bit. Probably not.

Logan actually looked happy. That's a first. Jeremy looked ok too, a bit uneasy, but ok. I sighed again, a bit louder this time. I wanted to go. Then I remembered I would be following them in a few short hours, so I was happy.

Logan caught sight of the look on my face. He stiffened, and looked at me suspiciously. I just looked at him. No one had said anything quite yet, and I figured it was time for me to break the silence.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I said calmly. He glared at me. Everybody else just stared at us.

"You're a self absorbed brat." He said. His eyes narrowed, and I knew he was speaking his mind, what he thought was the truth. My eyes stung with hurt tears. Instead of bitch slapping him and running off, like I should have done, I ran up to him and glomped him. The tears were flowing freely, but I hide my face in his neck. He kneeled, so that my feet could touch the ground.

"Don't you dare fucking die you stupid, evil, big-nosed, orc-brained, asshole!" I said tearfully. I knew I'd catch up to them, but I wanted to try and make up with him. That and I wanted to lead him off my trail. Knowing him, he was about to come to the conclusion that would give us away. Sob stories always distract him, and he normally doesn't make the right connection to realize that I tricked him, so let's all pray it works this time as well.

I felt him shift uncomfortably, and I grinned. I pulled my head back and looked at him. He eyed me. I could tell he didn't like showing so much emotion. Then I realized how weird we must look. A human and a hobbit-lass, hugging each other like we were siblings. Ok, we were, in a way, but still.

"I hate you." I said with a grin.

"I hate you, too." He smirked. Then, I bonked him upside the head and ran over to Lily, feeling like a midget as I did so. Hey, it wasn't my fault I'm a hobbit.

"Good luck to you all." Lord Elrond said. "You will need it for this task." I watched as they all turned around and started off on the quest. Logan turned around and grinned at me, and I grinned back. Soon, they turned down a path and were out of our sight.

"Well." I said, looking back at everybody else. "What do we do now?" They just looked at me.

We slowly made our way back to our room, and started to pack. I grabbed my old bag and unloaded it all onto the bed. All of my stuff, including the random electronic devices, were still there. Lily had grabbed an elvish bag earlier, and I was going to pack my things into it.

I put all of the things into the new one. Then, I went through the clothes I brought with me. Which, actually happened to be a lot. I had five pairs of pants, two skirts, five shirts, two muscle shirts, and underwear. Enough for seven days.

The pants were different color forms of the same pants, except for one, which were blue jeans. They were cargo pants, and the colors were grey, black, brown, and green. Earthy colors for the most part. Though, one of them was more like trick pants, cause it came with chains. The skirts came to the floor. One of them was a multicolored rainbow, and the other one was grey, black, and white tie-die.

The shirts were a long-sleeved white shirt and a BRIGHT blue shirt that says "I only date Ninja's", and has a chibi ninja next the words. There was also two blue/grey/red/white dull button-up shirts that I wear over the muscle shirts, which were both white. The last shirt was a dark navy shirt that had the slightly faded words "PARENTAL ADVISORY: I AM LOUD" I love that one. It describes me so well.

I packed all of those since they still fit, even though they were just a little big. I also grabbed the couple of outfits I had considered for the council, and packed those to, minus the green one that Lily wore. Hey, who knew when I'd need them?

Surprisingly, everything fit nicely and still left room for more, and it was pretty small. Cool. I looked over at Lily. She already had her things packed. I sighed. Stupid person who packs super fast. I laughed.

"So, are we ready to head out?" I said. Lily nodded. "Let's go then." We left and met Tanya and Matt outside at the bridge. It was almost dark. Wow. Talk about a quick time span. Wait, I thought we were leaving in a few hours, not a whole day!

"Um, guys? Why are we leaving late?" I asked. Matt looked at me apologetically.

"I got side tracked." He said, blushing.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna know."

He just grinned.

We had just started walking out the gate and down the path that would help us to follow the fellowship, when a voice stopped us.

"And just where are you four going?"Lord Elrond said. Oh. Shit. I turned around, looking sheepish.

"Oh nowhere. Nowhere at all!" I smiled. He just raised his eyebrows at me. "What?"

"Gandalf told me you might try something."He said simply. Then Elrond walked over and handed each of us something. "LeeLee, two of those items are for Jeremy and Logan. Try not to be too harsh on them." And then he walked off.

"O..k.. then.." I said. I opened up the bag, the others following my lead. Inside were four objects. One was a glass bottle, (the size of a mason jar), of some type of liquid. Then there was a shiny shirt. The other two items were wrapped tightly. I was tempted to see what they were, but I thought against it. I pulled them out, and put the other two things in my pack.

""What did you get, LeeLee?" Tanya said. I looked at her.

"A clear bottle of liquid and a really shiny shirt. You?" I said. She looked up, startled. "What?"

"Let me see that." She said. We looked at her curiously and I handed them to her. Her eyes widened considerably. "Didn't you say that if you ever got to Middle-Earth, the two items you'd want most was Mythril, and Miruvor?" My eyes grew to the size of melons as I grasped the items in my hands. No way!

"Wait a sec."Lily said. "Isn't Mythril rare? Like really rare? How on Middle Earth was he able to give you that?"

"Don't know. Don't care." I said, grinning. "Matt, turn around please." He blushed and speedily zipped around, covered his eyes, and waited. Aw! That boy is just plain adorable sometimes! I tugged off my shirt and put on the mythril over my bra. It was incredibly light, and silky to the touch.

"Cool." I said, carefully placing the bottle of Miruvor in my pack. "So, what did you guys get?" They looked at me.

"I got a set of daggers." Lily said. "Kinda like the one I had back home. Except for the fact that they weren't sharp at all." Of course those weren't sharp. They haven't been sharp since when we were about seven when I 'accidently' threw them at my brothers and nearly poked their eyes out. Oopsie.

"I got a silver bow, and arrows as well." Tanya said. "Matt?"

"I got a small sword. Look." Matt said, holding it up. It was the perfect size for us hobbits, and had elvish markings on it. It was pretty. "Do you think it has a name already?"

"I don't know, Matt." I said. "But since Elrond gave it to you, I don't think he'll mind you giving it another one." Matt smiled and shook his head.

And so started our journey to catch up with the Fellowship. I wonder what they're all up to. We were at the beginning of the paths. Umm... now we just have to remember which way to go. I looked at the ground and spotted a piece of cloth not far away. I picked it up. It was from a cloak! Pippin remembered! I looked forward a few feet, but I didn't see another one. Instead I saw a small button. I grinned.

"C'mon guys. I found our trail." I said, holding up the two random items. Lily smiled.

"What are we waiting for?" she said. She started walking down the path. We followed her in good spirits. For about 3 hours. Then we started to get tired. I looked around for a good place for shelter form anything. Nada. Zit. Zing.

"Let's stop here." I said. "We're all getting tired. Anyways, it's almost, like, midnight, and we'll need the rest if we're gonna walk all day tomorrow." Lily dropped like a fly, and I flopped down next to her, sound asleep.

I woke up and looked around. It was still dark. Tanya was wide awake, and Matt and Lily were fast asleep. I got up, and walked over to her.

"You know what time it is?" I said. She nodded.

"Around five in the morning or so." Tanya said. "You might wanna go back to sleep for a hour or so." I shook my head.

"Nah. We'd better head off. We do have to catch up with the Fellowship before they go into the Mines of Moria." I said. "You wake up Matt and I'll tackle Lily." She smiled and nodded.

Of course, I wouldn't really tackle Lily. But in case you don't remember, she can be frumpy in the morning.

"Lily." I said softly. "Lily. Wake up." She groaned at me. "Come on, Lily. We have to catch up to them. You do want to see Aragorn again, don't you?" One eye opened. "Plus, you can annoy Logan more." Bingo. She jumped up so fast at hyper speed that Matt hadn't even gone one step. I laughed.

"Let's move." I said confidently. Lily groaned.

"We haven't even had breakfast yet." She said. I glanced at her.

"Yeah, and you can bet Gandalf will want to start moving as soon as possible, breakfast or not. So if we're gonna catch up to them before they get to Moria, we need to do the same." I said. She scowled.

"Fine." She said. "But we're stopping for lunch." I laughed and nodded.

We left off again. I found three more buttons, two pieces of cloth, a small shard of glass, and seven long ruff strands of blonde hair. I kept everything, because whatever Pippin got those buttons from, I was sure it'd be wanting them back. What can I say, I know how to sew pretty well. Better than the others can anyways.

Then I finally stopped of starvation. Matt started a fire, while I got out four of my ramen. Tanya went to find some water. Lily found more firewood. I started cooking them, one by one, making mine last. Ah, normality.

We started going again. More buttons. Wow. I wonder whose they were. Now they were white, while before the were burgundy. Pippin is gonna be in so much trouble if they weren't his. It was nightfall again.

"Any idea when we'll actually catch up with them?" Lily said. I looked at the sunset thoughtfully.

"Not a clue. Why?" I said.

"Just wondering if we brought enough food." Lily said calmly. I nodded.

"We should have enough." I said. "Besides, if we do run out, I know how to hunt." Lily shuddered, and I just smiled. We went to sleep, Tanya once again watching over us.

For a **fortnight*** we traveled like this. The mountains grew bigger, slowly but surely. Although Lily was completely certain that they had reached the snowy grave that was Mount Caradhras, translated directly from sindarin to english as Redhorn, I wasn't so sure. It seemed to me that we were going by both the book and the movie versions. So, they shouldn't have reached it just yet. If we're lucky.

I figured we were, since the _Crebain_ passed over us in the during of the early morning darkness. That's what Tanya said. Which means that the company was still traveling. If our luck holds out, however, we'd see them in the distance in a matter of days.

"Damn!" I said aloud one day. They looked at me. "I forgot my copies of the trilogy when I packed for the sleep-over."

"That's easy enough to fix, LeeLee." Matt said, smiling slightly. "I brought mine." He got them out and handed them to me. I grinned and opened it to page 373 and began to read.

"That's why we haven't seen them yet!" I said, startling my friends. "I just read that they decided to travel, via the nighttime sky! No wonder it's taking so long to spot them."

"So, what should we do?" Tanya said.

"Not sure." I said. "If we yell out, they'll just move faster, or they'll risk losing a day of much needed travel."

"True." Matt said, glancing upward. "But we aren't exactly getting anywhere. I mean, Pippin stopped dropping things. How do we know we're still on the right path?"

"Because, this book has a map. Not only that, but we're basically tracing their footsteps." I said. "Plus, if we get lost, we could always just try and find the path that leads to Lothlorien."

"But, LeeLee, doesn't that lead over the mountain itself anyways?" Matt asked.

"I don't know that one either." I said sheepishly.

"Or did it go threw Moria?" Matt asked. "Or was it-"

"Alright Matt!." I said loudly. "I get it. We might as well be lost right now. But if we turn back now, and for directions no less, I'm gonna feel mighty stupid. Because we all know this was my idea."

Matt arched his eyebrows, but didn't make another comment. We traveled for three more days, before we found any sign made by Pippin again. Matt found another piece of glass. Only this time, whenever I brought it close to my face, it burnt my eyes slightly, and smelt of alcohol.

My small party of four finally came upon the gathering of trees at the base of Caradhras. I won't call it small, but it defiantly was no forest. It was nighttime. We crept along silently. I knew that the company was close, because I could hear voices. I climbed up a rock, and peeked over the edge to look at them. The others waited at the bellow for me.

Logan and Jeremy both looked alright, a little tired, but otherwise ok. Jeremy glanced over to were I was peeking, and his eyes widened. I saw Legolas follow his glance. He had the same reaction. I shook my head in fear.

Jeremy raised his eyebrows, as if to say 'What are you planning?', but I just grinned sheepishly, and looked to Logan and then back. Jeremy caught on immediately, and went over to Legolas to tell him what I was doing. Legolas smiled, watched and waited.

I thought of what I would need to do, once I got down there. I could tell them another sob story or something. Maybe. He might not believe it now. Oh well. I'd better just wing it. I slowly made my way down the rock. Finally, right when I was within jumping distance of Logan, Gandalf and Aragorn both looked up at the same time and saw me. I 'Shhh!' them as well. Gandalf smiled knowingly. Aragorn just smiled.

I was close enough now. Logan had started to notice the strange looks the tallest ones had been giving him, and was just about to turn around, when I glomped him.

"HOLY SHI-" He yelled, as I tackled him. We fell over, and I sat cross-legged on the ground playing with his hair, while he lay sprawled there, just staring stupidly at me. About twenty different emotions went across his face.

"Hi there. We missed you guys." I said, braiding a few chunks together. He still just stared at me. I think he was going into shock, but that's ok, because I still need to avoid getting yelled at. "So, Lord Elrond gave us some stuff, and we went after you."

I knew we were in big trouble because his face started getting really red. Really fast. Well, I was in trouble. I don't think he'd yell at them much. So, I did what I normally do when I try to calm him down. I put my head on his chest and curled up in a semi ball. He stiffened. I snuggled up, and started going to sleep.

"Why are you here?" He finally whispered. I glanced up at him sleepily.

"Because, silly, we're a family." I said simply. "We have to stick together." He slowly started to relax. But then I guess he remembered something and got all stiff again.

"Did you guys bring any weapons, or were you just playing it by ear and hoping not to get caught by something?" He said aloud.

"Both" I murmured. He sighed, before sitting up. I groaned and opened my eyes slightly. Logan had a small smile on his face. Vaguely, I heard everybody being greeted and getting settled in, but I was too tired and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. My family was back together again.

When I woke up, I was still on the ground. Lily had joined me on one side. Logan was behind me, on my other side. They both had one arm around me protectively. I sat up. Aragorn, Legolas, Tanya, and Jeremy were awake. Everyone else was still asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked them.

"Just after 8." Tanya answered. "Good morning sleepyhead."

I just looked at her.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the cook." She said.

I grinned.

"Aragorn?" I said quietly. He looked at me. "Are we aloud to make a fire?"

"What do you need a fire for?" Aragorn asked.

"Breakfast. Duh." I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. "Please?"

"Wake Sam up." Jeremy said. "He'll help you make sure you don't burn anything down."

"Oh hahaha. Very funny." I scowled at him. "I burnt the kitchen down once. ONCE! And you CAN'T let it go, can you?" I could feel Aragorn and Legolas just staring at me as I walked over to Sam.

"Hey." I said softly. I shook him a little. Sam stirred. "C'mon, sleepy. You gotta get up and help me make breakfast."

"Wha-?" Sam said as he sat up in a daze. I giggled. He was cute. Sigh. I need to stop thinking these things.

"You gotta get up, cause they don't trust me with cooking utensils." I said. "I mean, I only burnt the kitchen one time."

"How did you burn the kitchen, Miss LeeLee?" Sam asked sleepily. I visibly stiffened. He looked at me in question.

"Please stop saying 'Miss'." I said, eye twitching. "It's very annoying. And, how I burnt the kitchen down? Well, I was trying to bake blueberry muffins, but they came out more like rock cakes. The oven thingy was so hot that when the curtain accidently touched it, it burst into flames." I said scratching my head, feeling slightly stupid.

Sam smiled sweetly. I blushed a little bit. "C'mon. Let's get food started, since I'm obviously incapably of doing so myself." I laughed. He chuckled and got up. I followed him a little ways away to help get some wood.

We started the fire. Sam got a pan out from his pack. Then he got out some sausages, (I had to suppress a shudder), bacon, (I really had trouble this time, but my eye did twitch), and some herbs (I was okay with that one).

"Got anything else?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder as he got started.

"Why do you ask, Mis-I mean LeeLee?" Sam said, quickly catching himself.

"Because," I sighed, "I'm the weird one in the group. I don't really like those two things very much." I said with a small 'oopsie' type smile. "Bacon and sausage are not my forte." He shoot me an incredulous look. I just got up and walked over to my pack, picked it up my pack, and dragged it over. I got out my ramen noodles and picked up one of Sam's pots.

"Ramen, via stove-fire, kinda tastes like boogers to me. But if I watch it well enough, the consistency won't get all mushy." I explained for no reason. Sam smiled and shook his head. "Where can I find some water?"

"I'm not sure. Try asking Strider. He might know." Sam said. He seemed to realize something, because he turned a little red at the ears. "Strider is-"

"Aragorn?" I interrupted. "Yup. I know." Sam looked up at me from the pan. He had confusion in his eyes, and I just giggled at him. "It's a girl thing." I said simply. I went over to the others.

"Hey Estel." Aragorn and Legolas looked at me sharply. "Where can a midget such as myself find some water?"

"Come." Aragorn said, looking at me with suspicion. "I'll take you to a stream, not far from here." I grabbed a large water pouch, and followed him out of camp a little ways.

"It's not bad water, is it?" I said skeptically.

"No. We filled our pouches here yesterday, before you arrived." Aragorn said. He thought for a moment. "Why did you call me Estel?" I looked up.

"Because I know a whole bunch of your names, and I felt like using that one." I said. He stared blankly. "Please don't ask me this kind of thing right now, Mr. Great-and-Powerful-Heir-to-the-Throne-of-Gondor. I haven't had my ramen noodles yet, so I'm not in the mood for twenty questions."

He stared at me. I smiled and went to fill up the pouch. "Righty then. I'm done. Let's go back."

The short walk back, turned into a longer awkward type thing. It annoyed me to no end. I looked at Aragorn, and he seemed deep in thought.

"What," Aragorn said after a moment, "is twenty questions?"

"I was wondering what you were thinking about." I said. "Twenty questions is a game where someone thinks of a person, place, thing, or idea. Then, the other people have twenty questions each to guess what it is. Unless it's the unlimited version, then you can ask as many questions as you want."

"That seems..." Aragorn started, looking for the right words. "Unusual. Is it a game from when you were younger?"

"Huh? Oh no! Heh. You can be any age when playing it." I explained. "I spy is the more childish of the two. It has the same basic concept, except you can only use colors when guessing, it has to be in within eyesight, and its unlimited questions." He looked confused.

"I'll try and draw the gang into the two games on our way up the mountain," And down again, I thought. "That way it'll be less boring AND it'll pass the time."

He nodded and we reached the camp. By that time, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf had also awoken as well. I smiled at them. Then I thanked Aragorn for his help and walked back over to Sam, who had already started cooking. I sat down next to him, and started to make my ramen. Everyone that was still asleep woke up by the smells of our cooking. I added some type of herb that Sam gave to me to try. It was really good, but I didn't think to ask him what it was.

I passed out the ramen to everyone, giving myself a little bit of a larger portion, since I wasn't eating the other things Sam cooked. They all liked it. I was happy.

"Sooooo.." I said after everyone was done. They looked at me. I flushed and hid behind Lily, who just _happened_ to be next to me. She laughed and moved away from me. "Um..What's up old man?"

Gandalf smiled. "It's good to see you too, child."

"So, we're not in too much trouble?" I asked hopefully. Gandalf looked at me.

"Not too much, no." He said. "Besides, I had a feeling you would try to anyways."

"Then why didn't ya let us come in the first place if you knew I was gonna?" I said, so clearly agitated that everyone within two feet of me took three steps back, mines Lily. She knew I was just joking around, contrary to popular belief.

"Because, to quote a certain young hobbit-lass, that would take all the fun out of it." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes. I was suddenly reminded of Dumbledore, from the Harry Potter series. He always got that twinkle in his eye when he was up to something, or he understood something. The twinkle brightened.

"You reading my mind, old man?" I asked.

"Not in the least." Gandalf said loftily. "Merely, I am able to understand the looks on your face."

"Same thing."

"I know, child. I know." He said with a laugh. I started to laugh right with him. It was that carefree type of laugh that you can't contain, because it's so cheerful. I guess that's why Frodo started to laugh to. Then Sam and Merry and Pippin and Matt joined in. Everyone just looked at us and shook their head. Mhuhahaha. Hobbits and the old guy kicks_ arse_!

We gathered up camp, and started up the mountain. Apparently, they'd already come across the _Crebain,_ and that particular seen was over and down with. So, snow and coldness and ice it was.

Waaaaaaaaaay up the mountain, Frodo slipped and fell a few feet, past where I was walking between Boromir and Aragorn. I saw him feel for the Ring, and look up not finding it. It was a few feet away from me. I stared at it. It still felt like a regular old ring. Nothing dangerous about it. Boromir walked over and picked it up, completely enthralled.

"Boromir." Aragorn said, his voice full of warning.

"It is such a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt," Boromir said in a trance, "over such a small thing." His other hand reached for it. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn snapped loudly, breaking him of the trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." He thought for a moment, before passing me and going towards Frodo.

"As you wish." Boromir said with a ragged breath. With more composer, he said "I care not." He ruffled Frodo hair, after the Ring was snatched away from him. Walking past me, he continued. I looked back, and saw Aragorn taking his hand off his sword. We started off again.

The farther up we went, the harsher the weather became. And the more boring it got. Sheesh, someone needs to lighten the mood around here. I knew just how too.

"Hey, Lily?" I said, running up to her. She looked at me warily. "Wanna sing a song?"

"Sure, what so-" Lily stopped abruptly. Then she grinned manically, and so did I. Then I told her my plan. We set off, doing our desired objectives. Meaning, she grabbed Merry and I grabbed Pippin, and we went as far away from the elves as possible, so that we could teach the two mischiefs hobbits the most awesomely annoying song ever.

Right before I was gonna stop I remembered to go and do the last step. I ran up to Frodo and Sam.

"Hey." I said. They both looked at me. "When we start singing, cover your ears. Because it will get annoying fast." They nodded, confused.

"Alright, you guys ready?" I asked. Lily, Merry and Pippin each nodded. "One. Two. Three!"

Then we started.

"_**This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend...**_"

The effect was immediate. Frodo and Sam, having taken my warning to heart, had already gotten bits of cloth and stuffed them in their ears, so that the sound was drowned out. The others, however, were flinching because we were so purposely out of key. Finally, after about two minutes, Gandalf had had enough.

"Would you four kindly shut up!" Gandalf roared above the strong winds. I smiled sweetly.

"Awww... But Gandalf!" I whined back loudly. "We have to pass the time somehow. And I'm pretty sure it's too cold for twenty questions or I spy." Aragorn frowned. Wow. I guess he was actually looking forward to that. "But we can play later." He smiled a little bit. Awww! Who knew Aragorn had a little five year old kid inside of him?

We went up a looooong ways further. I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORED! And cold, and wet, and uncomfortable. I was so tempted to go and annoy Gandalf into lighting a fire with his staff-ma-bob. Legolas wasn't helping, because he was walking over the snow, acting like it was almost nothing. He didn't help matters when he heard the Voice.

I wonder how many of you thought that I was calling him crazy.

I wasn't.

Really.

Stop laughing at me!

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas yelled.

Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"Its's Saruman!" yelled Gandalf. Rocks started to fall at our heads.

In the distance, I could hear Saruman yelling his stupid little curse thingy. How that I managed to hear that guy over the winds and snow rushing around my head at ninety miles a hour, I will never know.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" yelled Aragorn. Honestly, I thought Gandalf yelling 'It's Saruman!' was the thing that brought down those rocks, but I wasn't gonna say that out loud.

"NO!" yelled Gandalf. We continued up a little further, the conditions of non-safety raising with us. Saruman's annoying spell thingy got louder, and Gandalf started yelling something back.

Lighting struck the mountain, and an avalanche raced downward to meet us.

"Braise yourselves!" I screamed, pointing upwards. Logan scrambled towards Lily and me, but it was too late. It felt like a freezing cold five-hundred-pound truck had been dropped on my head. I could barely breath. Lily was calling my name above me, but I couldn't yell out. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

I felt like I was about to faint. I used the last of my energy to try and force my hand to the top of the snow. It was free! Then someone grabbed it and I felt a sharp tug on my arm. My shoulder popped, and I let out a scream. I lost all feeling, and they pulled me up. My arm hung at an odd angle.

"Leelee!" Tanya exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?" I whispered harshly.

"It looks like we dislocated your shoulder when we pulled you out." Jeremy said. I groaned.

"Then put it back into place." I growled.

"Jeeze, she sounds like you Logan." Lily said.

"I don't think we can do it right now." Tanya said. " We'll have to wait until we get somewhere else."

"We must get off the mountain. Make way for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled in the background. I vaguely nodded in agreement.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" yelled Aragorn. I moaned loudly in pain. My friends and the hobbits watched me worriedly

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it." said Gimli. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." I moaned louder, and tears started streaming down my face.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." said Gandalf. Frodo looked slightly shocked as everybody turned to look at him. He exchanged a glance with Sam, before staring back at me.

"Just hurry up and chose a fucking place, Frodo!" I hissed. "This fucking hurts!"

He looked startled at me. Aragorn got a concerned look on his face, and came over to me.

"We will go through the mines." said Frodo. I grimaced. He looked worried, as if he was afriad that he had chosen wrong. Gandalf sighed.

"So be it." he said.

"Would someone pop my shoulder back into place damn it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I passed out for the first time in my life.

When I woke up, my shoulder didn't hurt anymore. We were between and really big wall and a lake. Moria. Wait, what happened to the mountain? Oh yeah, I passed out.. Damn. I miss everything. I gotta try and play twenty question inside the Mines then. Fun.

"Hey guys?" I said, sitting up. They all looked at me with joy. "When did we get here?"

"A little while ago." Lily said. "It took us two days to get down the mountain, and then another week to get here. Mainly because you were injured. I looked at them guiltily.

"Sorry." I said. Logan waved me off.

"Nothing to apologize for." He said. "We're the ones who messed up your arm."

"True." I said. I got up and walked around a little bit. I looked over and saw Aragorn starting to take off the saddle and the halter off of Bill, the pony that Sam held so dear. I walked over.

"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." said Aragorn.

"Bye-by, Bill." Sam said sadly.

"Go on, Bill. Go on." Aragorn said directing him away from the Mines. "Don't' worry, Sam, he knows the way home."

Sam looked after Bill longingly. I smiled sadly, and went over to him.

"Aragorn's right Sam." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He knows the way back to Rivendell. From there, I'm sure he could get to Bree. So don't worry. You'll see him again."

Sam looked at me and nodded. He looked one more time towards Bills retreating figure, before turning with me and Aragorn back to the Fellowship. I saw Merry throw a stone in. Uh oh. Pippin was in mid swing, when Aragorn caught his arm.

"Do not disturb the water." He said.

"Yeah, cause it's got a giant monster in there that's gonna eat you." I said coming up behind them. They started laughing, and I smirked.

"Who said I was kidding?" I said eerily. They stopped abruptly. I grinned maliciously and rolled my eyes. Merry and Pippin exchanged glances before backing away from the waters like it was the plague. I snorted.

"Oh it's useless!" Gandalf exclaimed from over by the doors. He promptly sat down on the rock and started to think. Frodo looked at the door thoughtfully. The water stirred. Aragorn, boromir and Logan watched it uneasily.

"You were kidding about that, weren't you?" Sam asked. I looked at him seriously.

"Nope." I said, then I cheerfully skipped over to the doors. "Hey old man. Figured it out yet?"

"I see your arm is fine now then?" Gandalf said. I nodded. "Good. Good." He said absentmindedly.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said suddenly. "Speak 'friend' and enter" He looked at Gandalf. "What's the elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf looked at him and said _Mellon_. The doors shuddered open. We all started to walk in.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." said Gimli proudly. "Roaring fires. Malt beer. Ripe meat off the bone! This my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A _mine_!" I walked up next to him.

"They have water, right?" Gimli looked at me hard. "What? I'm too young to drink beer." He laughed.

"Yes, they have water." He said gruffly, but he still had a grin. He kind of reminds me of Hagrid. Except shorter. Waaaay shorter. "But, I think you would be fine with this, as it has almost no alcohol in it."

"So, it's kinda like root beer?" I asked. He looked at me questioningly. "Er, never mind."

"This is no mine." Boromir said behind me. Gandalf had just lit his staff with the crystal. "It's a tomb."

"No.." Gimli wailed running around the dead dwarves. "NO!"

"Goblins." Legolas spat, holding an arrow. The men all unsheathed their weapons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never of come here." Boromir said urgently. I looked behind me just in time to see the tentacle of the Watcher creep up behind Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"Crap!" I said yelled, as I tripped trying to get to them.

"Frodo!" yelled Sam.

"Help!" yelled Frodo, being dragged to the water by a huge icky tentacle. I sprang up.

"Strider!" Sam yelled. Aragorn looked back.

"Help!" Frodo yelled.

"Get off him!" Sam yelled, chopping off the tentacle.

"Aragorn!" yelled Merry, who was trying to help Frodo up. The water went quiet for two seconds, before a dozen or so tentacles sprang out and attacked. I just reached them, and the tentacles grabbed me and Frodo this time.

I just got yanked into the air by a giant tentacle monster. Oh shit.

"GET ME DOWN!" I screamed shrilly. "I DON'T WANNA GET RAPED LIKE A JAPANESE SCHOOLGIRL! HELP!"

Legolas shot an arrow. It hit, but it didn't do any damage. Fuck. I was still being tossed around. Aragorn, Boromir and Logan were all trying to cut the tentacles. The hobbits had to stay over there, the water was too deep. Legolas was still shooting, and now Tanya and Jeremy had joined in as well.

"HELP!" Frodo and I screamed at once. Boromir and Aragorn both slashed away at the tentacles. Logan found the right ones and severed them. Aragorn caught Frodo, and I was caught by Boromir.

"Into the Mines!" yelled Gandalf.

"Legolas!" yelled Boromir. I was clinging to him like a koala. He was clinging back, and slashing away madly.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn shouted behind us. All three elves shot straight into or onto the head of the Watcher, and it screeched in pain. "RUN!"

We made it in, just in time for the ginormous door/ceiling over said door to collapse. It got really dark, and all I could hear was the Fellowships breathing. I was still clinging to Boromir tightly, tears streaming down my face, which was facing his neck. He must of felt my tears, because he placed a slightly awkward hand on my back comfortingly.

It was dark. Not a single light was coming from anywhere. I whimpered. I _hate_ the dark. I loathe it with a passion. Gandalf needed to hurry up and light that crystal, before I go insane. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Gandalf did, indeed, light the crystal thing. Stupid fudging arsehole couldn't have lighted it when we came in. Nooo. He had to wait five minutes to see if anybody would come to attack.

Boromir set me down on my feet gently. He looked concerned. I wiped my tears.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark (I whimpered again at this) of Moria. Be on your Guard! There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said as we began to walk. "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Boromir and Aragorn looked at each other. They must be thinking the same thing I was. This would end badly.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sigh. Well, I didnt get nine reviews, but I did get eight. So, I'm happy. Lol so, I'm dedicating the chapter to **_**Paperclip**_**. Yaaay! Go person who is a reviewer! XD yo u get a **

**chocolate chip cookie. ^_^ ok. So RnR, and tell me what you think. ^_^ **


	5. The Mines of Moria

_Recap:_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Boromir set me down on my feet gently. He looked concerned. I wiped my tears. _

"_We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark (I whimpered again at this) of Moria. Be on your Guard! There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said as we began to walk. "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." _

_Boromir and Aragorn looked at each other. They must be thinking the same thing I was. This would end badly. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The entrance led to one of the biggest rooms I've ever seen. So far anyways. Gandalf was in the lead with the staff, Gimli at his side. They were consulting each other about which ways were best. Then came Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Tanya, Matt, Pippin, Merry, Logan, Boromir, Lily, me, and last but not least Aragorn. Kind of an odd line, but, hey, whatever works.

After walking through the same hall for five freaking hours, we came upon some stairs. Really tall, slanted stairs. What were the dwarves thinking when they gutted this place? Sheesh. I swear, I've lost fifteen pounds since we started, and yet I'm still chubby. That ain't right. About half way up, Pippin tripped.

"Pippin!" whispered Merry as he caught him. He shook his head and we continued up. At the top, we were finally given some relief from Gandalfs 'gotta go real fast' campaign. There were three doorways were at the top.

The passage on the right went upward, while the one on the left went downward. The middle seemed to go on and on. Gandalf looked the arches up and down, hoping to find some clue, but his mind failed him at this one.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said simply, and he plopped down and started to think. Lily and I shared a groan.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked about a hour later.

"No." replied Merry.

"I think we are." Pippin stated.

"Gandalf's just thinking, Pippin." I told him. "Give him a little bit."

"Merry." Pippin whispered urgently.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

I giggled. I could hear Frodo and Gandalf discussing Gollum vaguely, but I wasn't paying too much attention to them. I looked over to Boromir, who was sitting next to Aragorn. He didn't look uncomfortable or out of place. They seemed like brothers even. I wonder why the movie portrayed them more like rivals, when the book didn't see them like that at all. Peter Jackson can be a weirdo.

I looked up towards the caves and caverns we'd just left, and saw eyes. Bright yellowish blue eyes. Gollum. Stupid freaking stalker former hobbit thingy. I glared at him, and he felt me watching. He looked at me with narrowed eyes. I glared at him so fiercely Voldemort himself would've backed off. He snarled and disappeared. I looked over to Frodo, and caught his eyes.

"He's a weirdo." I mouthed to him, nodding back to where Gollum had been. A ghost of a smile appeared upon his face.

"Ah! It's that way!" Gandalf called out to us. We all brightened.

"He's remembered!" Merry said, leaning up.

"No." Gandalf said, pausing to put his hand on Merry's shoulder, "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Merry thought for a moment, then nodded innocently and we set off down the path on the right. It was straight and slim. Unlike before, we couldn't walk side by side. It was a bit unnerving, because Gandalf was at the very front. Since that's were the light was, you know how bad I was freaking out. Then, I remembered something. I stopped short and bonked my head up against the wall for five minutes out of my stupidity. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I tore my bag open and searched around for my trustee flashlight.

When I'd finally managed to dig the damn thing out, I lit it and blinded just about everyone, except Logan, who knew to shut his eyes from multiple past experiences. I smiled.

"We can go now if you want." I said innocently. "I just really hate the dark." Gandalf scowled.

"Do you want the orcs to know we're here? Put that out!" He growled at me. I merely stuck my tongue out at him. He glared at me and we started to walk again. This time, we came upon a room with a ginormous hole in the center.

"This must be the guard room." said Gimli gruffly. I walked over to the large hole in the ground. It was pitch black, so I shined my flashlight down. There were bones down there!

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I squealed and nearly dropped my flashlight as I flew backwards to the floor. Logan and Jeremy rolled their eyes at me.

"It might be helpful if you don't poke your nose into places they don't belong." Jeremy said smartly. I scowled at him.

"Shut up." I huffed.

"We'll stop here for the night." Gandalf said. We all dropped our things. Walking makes people lazy. Sadly, I haven't lost all those extra pounds I had before I came here.. Maybe it's the hobbit body. Oh well.

I got my midget non-bed set up as far away from that huge hole as I could possibly get without leaving the room. I didn't get sleep though. It was pitch black, and my imagination was in overdrive on the freak-out mode. If you haven't experienced this yourself, then you have no idea how bad it can get. Then I heard a small noise.

I sat up slowly. I could see bright yellowish blue eyes in the direction of the tunnel we had just left. Gollum. Shit. Please don't let me be the only one awake. The eyes blinked and stared at me, and I stared back. They started to glare and moved closer. My eyes widened, and I tried to back up, but my back met the wall too soon. Soon, he was right in front of me. I could smell his breath. Let's just say he's never heard of oral hygiene. Or a shower for that matter.

My heartbeat sped up. Surely he wouldn't do anything right here, with everyone sleeping uneasily around me? Well, I've been wrong before. He felt my stomach, and slid his hand upwards slowly and quietly, as if saying 'You do anything except sit there and be afraid, I'll kill you without a second thought.'

His hand felt around my chest, and started to feel around under my shirt, looking for something. He thinks I have the Ring! I was ok at first, until he hit a very sensitive area of flesh that's not meant to be touched except for in the shower to clean or by a _husband_ to feel. I stiffened and scowled him, trying to pull away, but he held tight on my other arm. I caught his eyes again.

"Your touching my boobs." I mouthed to him, still scowling. He looked slightly startled, as if only just realizing where he was touching. He quickly moved upward, closing his hand around my throat.

His hand tightened slowly, and I started to lose air. I struggled a little, but he was stronger than me. I let out a grunt and tried to push him. He held on tighter. Just as I was passing out, I had a bit of luck. My hand slipped and I hit my pack, causing my cd player to start blaring _Michael Jackson's Beat It. _

I think everybody, including Gollum, jumped about ten feet. Gollum scampered out back down the tunnel just as Gandalf lit the staff. I gasped aloud, clutching my throat. I started to cough, and Aragorn rushed over to me in concern, Tanya right behind him.

"What happened?" Tanya asked. "I heard you struggling, but I only assumed you were trying to get comfortable." I shook my head.

"She probably wanted to listen to music and forgot to put in headphones like an idiot." Lily scowled grumpily.

"Gollum." I whispered. They all looked startled, except for Pippin who just looked confused. "I saw him when we stopped last, and I glared at him. He came into the room after the light was shut off, and tried finding the Ring. I guess he thought I had it, cause he came over and searched me."

I blushed profusely and refused to say another word.

"Whatever the cause, we'll need to be more careful." Gandalf said. "Legolas, Jeremy. You stay up and keep watch in the darkness. LeeLee, turned that off, whatever it is." I blushed again, and reached over and turned the cd player off.

I wandered over to where the rest of the hobbits were sleeping, closer to the hole than I would've liked, but farther from the doorway. Farther from Gollum the Stalker. That was when I noticed that Logan hadn't even woken up. Wow. The rest of the night went without a hitch.

I woke up and found that I was in the arms of a certain gardener, my head resting on his shoulder. His arms were around me protectively, and he was curved towards my body to were his nose touched my forehead. I looked up, and his face was peaceful. I glanced around, but it was too dark to see much of anything. I suddenly had an idea. I leaned up to Sam's ear, his arms moved to accommodate my movement.

"Sam." I whispered gently. "Sam." He stirred a little bit. I smiled. "Sam. Wake up." His eyes fluttered open slightly. "Come on, Sam. If you don't let go, the others will see, and we'll have to answer really awkward questions and Merry and Pippin will tease us and Logan and Lily will try to kill you and-" Sam groaned and opened his eyes fully to look at me.

His eyes slowly came into focus. They were bright blue. I blushed. He stared up at me for a few seconds, before I slowly sat up. I then realized I was straddling him after that. I blushed even more, got off him, and preceded to curl into a little ball of pure embarrassment. He blushed as well, and sat up.

"Never speak of this again?" I asked, peaking up at him.

"Right." Sam said, nodding. I grabbed my pack and dug out my flashlight. I turned it on so that I could see again. Legolas and Jeremy both glanced at me. I waved. Jeremy shook his head.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time to get up." Jeremy said. "Go wake up Logan, we got everyone else." I nodded and looked around for him with my flashlight. Bingo. I picked around everybody, until I got to Logan and Lily. They were in a bind similar to the one I had just gotten out of with Sam. Oh wow. I didn't know they liked each other. I grinned evilly. But then I remembered I forgot my camera at home. Shoot. And it was such a Kodak moment too!

I gently nudged Lily with my hand, trying to wake her before Logan. She stirred, and then glared up at me. I'd already averted the light, so she was just grumpy.

"What?" she hissed. I grinned.

"Just thought you'd like to know your entwined together with Logan like a pair of snakes." I said nonchalantly. Her eyes widened, and she looked over to Logan, before blushing and struggling to get lose, but Logan's grip was too much.

"Help!" Lily pleaded. I thought, then nodded. I walked around and did the first thing that came to my mind. I kicked Logan in the shin. He jumped up a mile and Lily was able to get free. Logan glared up at me.

"What. The. Fuck." He hissed. I smiled.

"Good morning, Sunshine. The Earth says hello!"I said in a sing-song voice. He gave me the trademark scowl, and went back to nursing his hurt shin. Lily slipped up quietly. I turned and walked back over to Sam and the rest of the hobbits.

"Was that necessary?" Sam asked. I giggled and nodded. He rolled his eyes. Gandalf looked around at all of us. "Come on. It's time to go." I scowled, my hunger catching up to me, but I got up anyways without too much complaint. We went down the next tunnel, and came upon another room, this time, bigger. Much bigger.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said. Gimli let out a gasp. "Behold. The great realm and Dwarf-City of Dwarrowdelf." We all looked around in wonder.

"There's an eye-opener, and no mistake." Sam said in awe. I couldn't help but agree. Suddenly, Gimli grunted and ran towards an open door.

"Gimli!" cried Gandalf. We followed him, and in the middle of the room, lied a coffin thingy made of what I thought was white marble. The room was quite big, as it held a lot of dead dwarf bodies. How depressing is that? A bunch of dead midgets all around us.

"No!" Gimli cried. "Oh, no!"

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria.." Gandalf said sadly. "He is dead, then." Gimli's head fell, and he continued to sob. "It is as I feared."

My heart went out to the grieving dwarf, and I glared at Gandalf for being so insensitive. I walked over to Gimli. I knelt down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok." I said quietly, soothingly. "He died a brave death, and he's in a better place now. Don't dwell on things you can't change. Besides, I hear Heaven has great Malt Beer." Gimli slowly looked at me, and I gave him a very small smile. The tears kept falling down his face, but he started to grin.

"Aye, lassie." Gimli whispered. "That they do." I grinned at him, and helped him to his feet. It's kinda funny, because we were the same height. I wasn't surprised when I heard muffled giggles coming from Lily's direction. I concentrated on making Gimli feel better, but I didn't miss the chance to flip her the bird from behind my back.

I looked over to Gandalf, and saw that he had just blown the dust off this really old book. Damn. Pippin was already going towards the skeleton on the well. I heard Legolas whisper to Aragorn.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." He said. Aragorn nodded.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf read. Boromir walked over and put his hand on Gimli shoulder. "We have barred the gates.. But cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums... drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

I was going to stop Pippin, but it would've only delayed the events about to happen. We would've screwed up, and Gandalf still would've been lost. A loud clanky-clunk noise brought me back to reality.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snarled at him. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf turned.

Then, we heard those stupid freaking drums. At first everybody froze. The drums were faint, and then they got louder and louder.

"Frodo!" Sam pointed at Sting. Frodo pulled out the sword, dismayed to see it was glowing bright pale blue.

"Orcs!" hissed Legolas. Boromir ran to the door, and looked outside, only to pull back, narrowly missing an arrow in his temple. A loud roar echoed through the room, before Boromir slamed the door shut.

"Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn said, gathering up us hobbits (and Lily) and pushed us towards Gandalf, who ushered us behind him and drew Glamdring. He threw his hat to the ground, which I quickly picked up for safe keeping. He might want it back later. Aragorn and Boromir pushed against the door, waiting for Legolas to hand them some type of brace.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir said in a sarcastically lovely voice.

Logan nearly dropped the axe when he heard this. He slowly turned back around and stared at Lily and me. Lily pulled out her throwing knives, but I suddenly remembered that I had no weapons at all. When that dawned on me, I swear I had an 'oh shit' moment. I looked back at Logan, and for the first time since joining the Quest, I could truly say I was afraid. When the tentacle monster grabbed me, I wasn't nearly as afraid as I was right then.

Logan started to come back towards me, but Aragorn tapped him on the shoulder and he was momentarily distracted. They all drew their weapons and stood in a line in front of us. Gimli climbed atop the coffin.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!" he growled.

I looked to my friends. They each held a determined look on their face, even Matt. It got louder. The yells were right outside the moldy old door. A spear broke through and Legolas fired an arrow, killing the orc, before quickly drawing his next one. Aragorn followed suit, as did Tanya and Jeremy. That's when all hell broke loose.

I've seen some ugly things in my life, but orcs just might top it off. They had metallic grey skin, and were dress in scraps of black cloth. Their faces were distorted and grinning in the joy of battle. Not what their faces were made for. Boromir quickly raced forward, followed by the rest of the line. Gandalf hurries into the fray. The hobbits were right behind him. Then went Lily. A few seconds later, the cave-troll ambled in, being led by a random unlucky orc, who just happened to be smashed against the wall a few seconds after securing the troll.

It knocked Gimli off the coffin. He joined the fray of battle. The troll turned towards me, and looked me in the eyes. It roared and headed straight for me. I screamed like a banshee and ducked. The chain on the wall broke, freeing the troll. I ran a few feet away, only to be waylaid by two orcs. They both raised their swords, and I flinched. Just then, Sam jumped out of no where and knocked them both out with his frying pan. He grinned at me.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." He joked. I grinned at him, before he turned and hit another orc. "Don't you have a weapon?"

He disappeared before I had the chance to reply. I looked around for anything. A rock or a discarded spear point. Something. Then I a old skeleton grasping a pair of axes in its bony fingers. I dodged two orcs and yanked them away from the bones. The skeleton seemed to grinned eerily up at me, and I shuttered, before I finally joined the fight.

Gimli was trying to hold about four orcs on his own so I ran over to help him. I slashed a wide arc at one orc and hit another one with the butt of the axe. Gimlis eyes widened slightly before he grinned and we started to kick major orc ass. Almost all of the orcs were dead, when the troll went berserk. I barely dodged out of the way, narrowly missing getting trampled.

I saw Frodo on the ground, bent over the spear. I was angry, but I knew he'd be ok. I slashed at the fleshy part of the back of the trolls knees. It fell backwards, roaring in pain. I jumped out of the way, and Jeremy bombarded it with arrows. The troll thrashed around, knocking Gimli and Merry onto their backs. I grunted and swung my left axe as hard as I could to the trolls back. It reared backwards like an idiot, and Legolas shot it in the mouth. It slowly turned around, grasping at its mouth. I gave it one more good thrash, and it fell backwards into a smelly heap on the floor, dead.

I looked around. Sam slowly walked over to Frodo, a pained look on his face.

"Oh no." Aragorn said in dread. He pulled Frodo upright, and was completely surprised to find Frodo gasping air into his lungs. Sam cried out and ran to his master.

"He's alive." He said, clearly relieved. Everyone smiled in wonder and relief as well.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Frodo said.

"You should be dead! That spear would've skewered a wild boar." Aragorn exclaimed. Frodo unbuttoned his shirt, showing them the Mythril.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a Dumbledore twinkle/eye thing.

"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli said with a laugh. I looked at Lily, who looked at Tanya, who looked at Matt, who looked back at me, and we all smirked. Orcs squeals could be heard in the room behind us. We all tensed up.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" said Gandalf. And so we were off again. Outside, Dwarrowdelf was brimming with goblins. Crawling down from the ceiling. Coming out of little holes in the floors. Gandalf lead us forward as fast as he could. I stumbled once, but I caught myself and kept running, the two axes still in my hand. Suddenly, we're surrounded. Gimli growls at them, and I stand next to him, scowling at the little midgets that were trying to kill us. They weren't much better from the orcs.

A glowing red light slowly flooded the hall. The goblins started to scream their heads off and pushed back into their hiding spots. Gandalf looked to the light with a sense of dread.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. Gandalf closed his eyes and leaned on his staff, somehow looking older than he ever had before. Legolas craned his neck around, trying to see what was coming. Tanya and Jeremy didn't bother, as we already knew what it was.

"A Balrog." Gandalf said quietly. Gimli gasped.

"Durin's Bain!"Gimli cried in dismay.

"A demon of the ancient world."Gandalf continued. "This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

We started to run like hell. I looked back once, but I couldn't see it. We reached a door and went through it. Boromir nearly fell into the bottomless chasm but Legolas caught him in time. I jumped down to the stairs that were just below us, about a yard down. A shock ran up my legs, but I kept going. Thuds and taps behind me told me Logan and Jeremy had done the same. We always used to do this.

I reached the gap first, and nearly fell in. I lost my balance because of the axes. I really needed to get a holster for those.

"You alright?" Logan asked. I nodded. I was out of breath like you wouldn't believe. Legolas came up behind us and jumped over. So did Tanya and Jeremy. They had to quickly load their bows with arrows and started firing because of the goblin marksmen around the hall. Then went Gandalf. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across with them.

"Lily!" Boromir yelled, his arms open wide. Lily screamed as she jumped, but she was caught.

"Sam!"Aragorn grabbed Sam and tossed him over, where he was also caught by Boromir. He was about to toss Gimli over, but he was stopped.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli said gruffly. He jumped over and was caught by Legolas. "Not the beard!" He cried in dismay.

The gap started to widen, and all that was left was myself, Logan, Frodo, and Aragorn. Stones rained down from the ceiling.

"LeeLee!" Logan said in warning. He made a grab for me, but I ducked and looked to Aragorn and Frodo. "Come on!"

"One jumps, we all jump." I said cheerfully. Logan groaned, but they all nodded. The piece of stairs we were on started to break, and I clung to my axes and Logan. Logan grabbed onto Aragorn, who was holding Frodo to keep him steady.

"Hang on." Aragorn said quietly as it tilted backwards. "Lean forward!"

"Come on!" Legolas yelled. He held out his arms. I didn't see how he would catch all four of us, but it's the thought that counts I suppose.

"Now!" Aragorn yelled. We jumped. I think I heard Lily scream along with me. Jeremy caught Logan, Boromir caught Frodo, and Legolas caught Aragorn. Where does that leave me, you ask? I got caught by the Old Man. He didn't buckle under my weight or anything either!

"_Nice and easy does the trick.*_" Gandalf whispered to me, and I saw that his staff had slowly stopped glowing. I grinned. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Sadly he yelled that right in my ear.

We ran as fast as we could the rest of the way to the bridge. I could tell the Balrog hadn't given up chasing us, as it was starting to get extremely hot. The bridge was long and narrow (okay you pervs, shut it) and made of dusty stone. Once I was safely across, I looked back and saw Gandalf.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled. The Balrog drew itself up to its full height and sneered at him. Frodo yelled his name. Gandalf ignored him. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!"

They clashed swords. The Balrog roared. Gandalf glowered at it.

"Go back to the shadow." Gandalf said quietly. Even ten feet away, I could still hear him. It's like everything around me stopped. Logans cries for me too follow him out. Frodos tears, calling for Gandalf to hurry and come with them. Legolas' arrows whizzing past me, hitting what little of the orcs that were stupidly trying to attack. All I could think was that a very dear friend was about to die, for at least a little while. It took all of my willpower and then some to try not to run up to the damn thing and attempt to bitch-slap it. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

I was startled out of my mind. Gandalf slammed his staff down on the bridge and the Balrog fell. But not before it cracked it's whip, and dragged Gandalf down too. I could only watch and stare.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf whispered. He gave me a small smile, and through himself off the bridge.

"NOOOOO!" Frodo and I hollered. In the background, I could hear Boromir yell Aragorn's name. Aragorn grabbed me and picked me up. I tried to fight him, but he was to strong. We left almost a second before the arrows started to rain down again in full force.

Gandalf was gone. I couldn't believe it. I cried into Lily's lap. I could feel her tears against my face. I knew he would come back. I knew it. But it was still so hard to accept, that, for a small while, that comforting smile wouldn't be there to calm me. Those piercing blue-gray eyes that reminded me so much of a certain Albus Welfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, were gone.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**YOSH! Lol sorry it took so long to update. XD I just couldn't force myself to do anything for a little while. I know. I'm terribly lazy. So sue me. JUST KIDDING! I don't have the money for that. I'm dedicating the next chapter to the thirteenth reviewer. So, this means that when you see that you number thirteen, you need to type IM THIRTEENTH! in big letters so i can see it loud and clear! XD **

_* For those of you who recognize this line, or if you guess correctly, I'll give you fifty house points AND a cookie for the right answer. :) all you gotta do is tell me whether you belong to Gryffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, who made the quote, and so on so for. Lol :)_


	6. The Birdbath of Galadriel

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Gandalf was gone. I couldn't believe it. I cried into Lily's lap. I could feel her tears against my face. I knew he would come back. I knew it. But it was still so hard to accept, that, for a small while, that comforting smile wouldn't be there to calm me. Those piercing blue-gray eyes that reminded me so much of a certain Albus Welfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, were gone. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aragorn would only let us mope around for a short while. Freaking butt munch. I guess he has a point about the orcs though. I looked around to my friends. Lily looked upset. Tanya looked like she had just gotten done bawling her eyes out. Matt looked confused. Jeremy was stony faced and Logan looked just plain grouchy. Git. Of course, we'd only gone a few miles on the rugged landscape when Gimli let out a gasp.

"That is Durin's Stone!" Gimli cried, pointing to oval shaped lake. "I cannot pass by without turning aside for a moment to look at the wonder of the dale!" Aragorn sighed and nodded.

"Be swift then!" he said. " The Sun sinks early. The orcs will not, maybe, come out until after dusk, but we must be far away by nightfall."

"Come with me, Frodo. And you to LeeLee." cried the dwarf. "I would not have you go without seeing Kheled-zaram!" He ran down a long green slope, and I followed. Frodo, and Sam, trailed after me.

Gimli stopped beside an old weather-worn stone. I saw faint runes, but I doubt even Gimli knew what they said. "This pillar marks the spot where Durin first looked in the Mirrormere," said the dwarf. "Let us look ourselves once, ere we go!"

We looked at the dark waters. At first, I didn't see anything, but slowly the mountains came into focus, and I saw the stars of the night sky. I didn't understand, as it was still day out. My shadow couldn't be seen on the water either. Then I remembered reading about Durin.

"Gimli?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the pool. He hmed. I pointed to what would normally be called the Big Bear. "Isn't that the Crown of Durin? And wasn't Durin the only person who could look into the pool and actually see himself?"

Gimli started and laughed. " Well, lassie, aren't you full of surprises? Yes, that is true on both accounts. How did you know?"

"Oh, I read it somewhere a while back." I said, not taking my eyes off the water either. It was true. I'd been curious and read it on the One Wiki to Rule Them All. Fitting name isn't it?

"Farewell!" Gimli cried out. "Come, young hobbits. I do not wish to turn away from such a beautiful sight, yet we must make haste in returning to the company! Oh, what to do!"

"Don't worry Gimli." I said. "We'll come back and see it after this is all over." Gimli nodded anyways and started up the hill. Frodo and Sam went up next. I almost followed, but they I stopped when I remembered something else. I walked over to a grassy spot right near the Mirrormere.

"Rest in peace Floi." I whispered. Then I ran to catch up with them.

"What did you see?" I heard Pippin ask Sam, who didn't reply as he was too deep in thought. I smiled and set myself next to him at our walking pace. Lily tapped me on the shoulder.

"How'd it look?" she asked.

"You'd have to see it for yourself." I said quietly. "Maybe when Gimli and I make the trip back here, you can come too. I don't know why you didn't follow us. Sam followed Frodo."

She shrugged. "I figured it was something I shouldn't see yet." I nodded.

"Fair enough."

We went for another while. It was late afternoon when we came upon a forest. In my personal opinion, it was beautiful. There were paths, which didn't seem man made. Or rather, elf made. Leaves fell occasionally. I looked around in wonder. Lily laughed at the look on my face, but was quickly shushed by Gimli.

"Stay close young ones." he said. "They say there is an elf witch in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power."

I rolled my eyes at his silliness. Tanya glanced at me in warning. Apparently, being an elf meant you were more weary of elf lords and ladies. Bah. Wimps.

"All who look upon her," Gimli continued. "Fall under her spell."

Frodo looked around wildly. Galadriel must have been talking to him.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam questioned quietly. Frodo didn't answer.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli said. "I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox." Suddenly , elves appeared and an arrow went straight in front of his face. Everyone else jumped a mile, and Jeremy, Tanya and Legolas pulled out their arrows and pointed them, thought Tanya did it a bit reluctantly. I just stood there, having been through this before. Remember Arvinuion pointing the arrow at my nose?

"And yet," I said sarcastically. "You failed to see or hear them." Gimli scowled at me. I grinned.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Said another blonde elf who appeared. Haldir. I rolled my eyes. I let out a cough that sounded strongly like the words _'bull shit'_ Haldir glared at me, and Gimli and Lily burst out laughing. I even got Boromir and Frodo to smile.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldir began to talk together in elvish. I got bored and started to walk over to Logan to annoy him for entertainment, when half of the elves pointed the arrows at me. I put my hands up.

"Parley!" I said loudly. They looked at me funny. "Oh right. Wrong story. Um... Dang it! Why couldn't we have gone to the Pirates of the Carribean? At least there that would've worked. And I wouldn't have gotten all these funny looks!"

"But LeeLee." Matt pointed out innocently. " You get funny looks where ever we go." I sweat dropped.

"Gee thanks Matt." I said. He blushed. Logan grinned evilly. So did Jeremy. Uh oh.

"Yeah, Matt's right." Logan said. " She really does get funny looks everywhere."

"School." Jeremy smirked.

"Home." Logan continued.

"Out shopping." Jeremy pushed his glasses on his nose again with his middle finger.

"Vacation" Logan snickered.

"Camping." Jeremy laughed.

"I remember that!" Lily piped up. "The birds and squirrels kept shooting her these weird expressions." At that point everyone had a grin on their face.

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" I yelled. My eye twitched and I tried to walk out of the Fellowship to cool off steam. Three elves surrounded me, arrows pointed at me. I scowled at them. They looked at me cooly.

"If you don't move right now I swear I'm going to TAN YOUR ELFY HIDES AND FEED THEM TO WARGS!" My anger and volume rising with every word. What can I say? When provoked, my inner bee stings anyone within range. They smirked down at me, as if I couldn't do it. I held up the axes. Sam came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Who knew that would calm me down so effectively? I glared at them one last time and then put on a happy face. I smiled at Sam in thanks and calmly walked over to Frodo. Most of my friends stared at me in shock. Except Tanya. She smiled at me in approval. Before, she was the only person who could do that, and it only happened when no one else was around.

The elf guy near Gimli tightened his hold on his bow, making Gimli glare.

"Aragorn." He said. "These woods are perilous. We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir said swiftly.

I had to bit my tongue to keep myself from saying 'Watch me.' Lily glanced at me, but didn't comment.

"Come." Haldir said, turning around. "She is waiting."

We followed. I can't even begin to describe how beautiful it was. The trees were so tall. Staircases went so round and round and up and up that I got dizzy just by looking at them. We climbed one until a tree house type room was seen. Blue lights glittered around the whole place. Inside, we gathered at the base of the stairs, waiting. Two elves, male and female, descended from a small patch of stairs. They were both insanely beautiful.

"Fourteen there are here, yet fifteen there were set out from Rivendell." Said the male elf. Celeborn. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

Galadriel's eyes flickered around each of us.

"He has fallen into Shadow." She said quietly. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail. To the ruin of all."

She stared down Boromir, who elapsed into quiet sobs a few seconds later. I placed a comforting hand on his, mainly because it was all I could reach. Sam stared at her with determination. I followed his example.

"Yet hope remains, while the Company is true." Galadriel said. "Do not let you hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep with peace."

Her eyes flickered to Frodo. I shuddered. We were led to a place we could rest that was on the ground. I was curious on how long we'd stay, but I didn't voice it.

"Did she speak to any of you?" Tanya asked quietly. We each shook our heads. "I thought so. It's as if she didn't even notice us."

"I know." Lily said. "It was a bit annoying actually. You've think she would've said _something_."

"Why would the Lady bother to notice any of you?" A voice behind us sneered. An elf with long blonde hair said. Good grief! What is it with elves and long blonde hair? I mean, haven't they ever heard of individuality? Or, at least, scissors?

"Who are you?" Jeremy said coldly. Tanya nodded.

"I wasn't talking to you too. You are elves and are welcome here. The Lady would naturally be kind to any elf." He said smoothly. He looked at Tanya with hungry eyes. "My name is Thalion." He changed gears to fast I thought he would break something when he turned to us and cooly said, "The rest of you however, are not welcome. If you were smart you would leave." he gazed down at me cooly.

"Yeah right." I said, waving him off. "Like I'd ever listen to some weirdo who looks like a girl and has been stalking my friends since we got here to try and get into the pants of one of my closest friends." I glared up at him. "Uh uh. Not happening, Mr. Rainbow Sparkle Pants."

At that, I grabbed Lily's hand in my right, and Tanya's hand in my left and walked away. The guys trailed behind us, crying with laughter. You could hear Thalion spluttering with anger behind us.

"Mr. Rainbow Sparkle Pants?" Jeremy snorted. "Niice."

"I've gotta try that on Haldir if he tries to make us do something!" Lily giggled.

"Try what on Haldir?" Speak of the elf and he shall appear.

"Oh we were just getting to know Thalion." I said airily. Haldir raised his eyebrows. Then he smirked.

"Whatever you did, I'm sure he deserved it." He said. That made us all laugh again.

"You absolutely sure?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I kinda told him off and then called him Mr. Rainbow Sparkle Pants." Haldir burst out laughing.

"Yes." Haldir said. "He _defiantly_ deserved it."

Later when we got back to the camp, we sat down and rested. I woke suddenly to see Frodo following Galadriel. I got up and followed them. Galadriel stood in a clearing surrounded by tall trees. A fountain was at the base of one. In the middle, there was a stone basin. It looked oddly like a birdbath. I smirked. The Mighty All Powerful Birdbath of Galadriel! I had to stifle the snort. Galadriel looked up straight at me. The ghost of a smile was on her face. Then she turned to Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked him.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked back.

"Even the wisest cannot tell." Galadriel answered. "For the mirror shows many things. Things that were. Things that are. And some things that have not yet come to pass."

Frodo went closer and looked into the birdbath. He looked uncertainly at Galadriel, who's eyes flickered downward after a second. A few seconds later, Frodo gasped and Galadriel grimaced. She must be able to see every single thing that he is. The ring fell out of Frodo's shirt and hung over the birdbath as Frodo grew more terrified. Finally, he let out a cry and fell backwards.

"I know what it is you saw." Galadriel said. "For it is also in my mind." They had a mental conversation. Then Frodo held out the Ring to her. "You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

She started slowly toward the Ring, hand outstretched. "In place of a Dark Lord," she suddenly became terrifying-ly beautiful and her voice amplified. " you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!" She lost the odd look, and seemed, instead of a powerful elven queen, a small elf maiden. "I pass the test. I will diminish, and go to the West, and remain Galadriel."

"I cannot do this alone!" Frodo cried.

"You are a Ring-Bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power," Galadriel said. "is to be alone. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do." Frodo said quietly. "It's just... I 'm afraid to do it." Galadriel bent down to him.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." She said. She smiled, and Frodo put the Ring back under his shirt. He left and Galadriel looked at me, as if asking me to come down. I slowly did so.

"That was some display." I said jokingly. "All that from a birdbath and a little golden ring."

She laughed quietly, and gathered up more of the water from the fountain.

"Will you look into the mirror?"

"Didn't you already ask someone that once tonight?"

"Yes."

"M'kay. Sure. Why not?"

She laughed again and poured the water in. I climbed up over the edge to look. Suddenly, multiple visions passed over the water. I saw myself going with Frodo and Sam to Mordor. Gollum falling into the lava, Sam and I pulling Frodo up and running out in time to avoid the lava of the volcano. Sam and I getting married. Having kids. Attending multiple wedding, like that of Lily and Logan, Matt and Rosie, Tanya and Legolas, and Jeremy and an elf maiden I'd never seen before.

Then I saw myself as a human. Boromir living and us going after Merry, Pippin, Matt, Tanya, and Lily. Logan glaring at me more than usual. Meeting Eomer. Arriving in Rohan. Hitting Grima Wormtongue upside the head. Literally being thrown into the caverns at Helm's Deep. Sneaking out and saving Haldir. Fighting as a man with Eowyn at the Battle of Pelennor Fields. Fighting at the Black Gates. Burying Matt. Marrying Boromir and having children. Lily and Logan getting married. Tanya and Haldir. Jeremy and the elf maiden again.

Then I saw another one with me as a human. Matt becoming a human as well. Logan and I fighting more and more. Him knocking me out to stop me from sneaking up to the upper levels of Helm's Deep during the fighting. Logan kissing me. Matt punching Logan. Matt taking a hit to save me. Marrying Logan. Matt marrying Lily. Tanya and Jeremy marrying.

Then I saw another hobbit vision. Going with Frodo and Sam, but taking a potion with me. Meeting Faramir, and deciding to go with him back to the White City. Taking the potion and becoming human. Bumping into Logan and Eomer while running for my life from blood thirsty orcs. Kissing a King Eomer at a wedding. Logan and Lily getting together and having ten kids. Matt turning into a human and getting with a pretty girl from Gondor. Tanya and Legolas and Jeremy and the elf maiden having a double wedding. Setting off with Legolas and Gimli to explore everywhere while Eomer waited patiently for me to get back..

The last one that I saw was the saddest one of all. I was a human. Boromir fathered a child with me, before dying at the hands of the Urak-Hai. Meeting Eomer and finding out that Lily and Tanya might be dead. Meeting Gandalf in the woods, Tanya and Lily both with him safe and sound. Grima punching me in the gut. Having a miscarriage. Lily nearly killing Grima and letting the truth of my former pregnancy out in the process. Logan looking at me in disgust every time he saw me. Me crying, slowly losing my mind as my friends drifted away from me. Killing orcs and nearly hurting my friends at the Black Gate, winning the war, but losing any friends I had after trying to kill most of them. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin coming to the dungeons of Gondor to see me, accompanied by Galadriel, Gandalf, Aragorn, Arwen and Elrond. Frodo holding me as if I was a small child, tears streaming down my face.

Leaving the dungeons in secret and watching my friends slowly forget about me over four years and getting married. Aragorn and Arwen keeping tabs on me. Nearly being killed by a surviving party of orcs. Logan finding me, and leaving me to die. Crawling into the forest of the Ents. Treebeard rescuing me and taking me to Gondor again, to be healed by Aragorn. Watching my shocked friends faces as they saw that I'd become a wild beast. Galadriel, Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn teaming up to piece together what was left of my mind. Leaving with Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf and Galadriel to the West. Sam, Legolas, and Gimli coming over many years later, and rejoicing that my mind was mostly healed. Jeremy, Tanya, Cilith, and the elf maiden coming a year after them. Regaining my friendship with them slowly. Marrying Cilith. Having one child, named Keenan, after my baby brother.

As the visions rippled out of the birdbath, I fell to my knees, shocked at what I'd discovered. I knew Lily and Logan had a thing for each other, but I never knew he liked me as well. And Matt, too. He punched Logan for kissing me! And then Matt dying in another one. And did I really like Boromir that much? Enough to give up my virginity for him? And the miscarriage! Losing my mind! Sheesh, the twins always said I'd go crazy, but I didn't think they were serious! I started to hyperventilate. Galadriel placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"As you can see, you have a choice to make." She said. "One that only you can make."

"I can't believe all that could happen." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"That is what could happen." Galadriel said. "Or what will. Which ever you make happen will come to pass. But not in the exact way you think. The past is set in stone. But the future is like a fork in the road. Different paths to take, and the decisions of the present change where those paths end up."

"So, I could make my own path out of those?" I asked hopefully. She nodded.

"I will give you this choice." Galadriel said. "Stay a hobbit or become a human. If you stay a hobbit, I will give you the choice of turning back into a human and let you bring that potion with you if you want."

"Wow." I said. "I guess I don't need to tell you that this is a lot to think about." Galadriel nodded. "I'll see you later." I walked up the path, back to the area we were staying in. Legolas looked up when I entered camp.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked. I shook my head. "Then why are there tears streaming down your face?" I wiped the tears away.

"I just need to think about some things, that's all." I said. Legolas nodded.

"Choices are difficult to make sometimes, aren't they?" Legolas gave me a knowing look. "If you need any help with the deciding, Aragorn and I can offer council."

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully. "But I don't think you'll be able to help me on this one. There are just some things that a girl has to figure out on her own, ya know?"

"Very well, milady." Legolas said. I walked past him. I could tell he was confused and concerned, as I didn't bother to correct him on the milady thing. I walked slowly down a secondary path that led to who knows where. I sat down on a rock near a river. I sat there for a long while. The water was clear. I heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw Gollum's pale yellowish blue eyes watching me in the darkness.

"Go away, Gollum, if you're here to bother me." I said loudly. "I don't want to deal with your meddlesome ways right now."

Gollum growled and crawled out. He came about two feet away and stopped. He glared at me, and I stared at him with sorrow filled eyes. He seemed confused. I sighed and turned back to the river.

"Have you ever had to make a choice that could change your life completely?" I asked him. "One that could hurt other people?" Gollum made no move to answer me. "That's what I have to do now. I just found out so many things. Now I have a choice to make. Some of the paths that it leads to aren't the best for me. But I don't know what to do anyways. I t's so confusing."

Gollum still didn't say anything. So, quietly, by the river, we sat, staring at the water as it flowed peacefully. I sighed again and got up. Gollum stared at me.

"I should probably try and find my way back now." I said. "I've been gone for a good four hours. They're going to be worried about me. Bye, Gollum." I walked away, leaving him sitting by the river. I turned around, and he was gone.

When I got back to our camp type thing, I found that I was right. They were all worried, but I didn't dare look at Logan, Matt, Boromir, or Sam. Frodo seemed to have the same expression as I did, so I sat next to him at the lunch meal. We both ate very little, which I know scared quite a few people, as hobbits are known for their great appetites.

"Galadriels's birdbath troubling you too?" I asked Frodo quietly a few hours later. He looked at me and almost smiled, before sobering up completely again and nodding. "Yeah. Same here."

"So that's what's been bothering you!" Lily jumped up and pulled me up and away. I glanced back at Frodo and mouthed 'help', but he just smiled softly and waved. "Alright, spill. What'd you see?"

"Don't worry about it." I said, shaking my head. "I've just got a big choice to make later."

Lily gazed at me with piercing eyes.

"Lelothariena Raven LeRoux." She said. "I've known you long enough to know that if you don't tell anybody your problems, they're just gonna burst out right when you don't want them to because your so sad or so angry that you can't take it anymore. Now, what'd you see?" I looked at her for a moment.

"Did you know that Logan likes me?" I asked her quietly. She seemed surprised that it was that question of all the things I could've been asking. Lily looked uncomfortable, and she nodded. "How long?"

"Have we known? Or how long has he liked you?" Lily asked.

"Both."

"We've known since that day you went to the hospital because of Morgan's goons." Lily said quietly. "He was so worried. Tears kept streaming down his face. I've never seen him break down like that before. Then he kissed your forehead and said 'don't you dare die on me, you spoiled little brat. I love you too much.' After that Jeremy forced him to tell us how long he's waited for you to see it. He said since third grade."

I looked up, startled. That was when I first met him.

"And what about Matt?" I asked. "How long has he liked me?"

"Always." Lily said. "But he and Logan have never butted heads about it."

"How long has he ignored your feelings? Logan, I mean." I asked.

"Since seventh. I asked him out the same day he asked Morgan." Lily's eyes welled up. "Then a few months later you got hurt, and they broke up. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad." At that, I completely broke down and told her every single detail of the visions and what Galadriel said my choices were. She stared at me in shock and then held me close and tight, balling at the top of her lungs right along with me.

"What seems to be the matter, ladies?" A voice behind me said. Thalion. He had an evil smirk on his face. Something told me he just heard every single word we just said. I stood up, Lily right behind me.

"None of your business." I growled at him.

"Oh, I think it is my business." Thalion said "After all, what better way to get back at the girl who publicly insulted me, than by telling her secrets to all her little friends. And I mean both of you." He glared at us, before disappearing into the trees. We shared a panicked look and I took off back for camp. I saw Thalion being waylaid by a fellow elf up the path, so we ran for Galadriel's room. When we got there, Aragorn was talking quietly with Celeborn, and Galadriel was reading next to them. They looked up, startled.

"Thalion knows my secret!" I ran straight up to Galadriel. "He's going to tell the whole Fellowship!" The two males of the room seemed confused, but Galadriel immediately closed her book and motioned for us to follow her. We went back down the tree. Haldir was waiting for us.

"You called, milady?" he said, looking at us mortals in confusion.

"Haldir." Galadriel said softly. "Thalion threatens to tear the Fellowship apart with his foolishness. You must gather four of your most trusted guards and gather them to us. Be swift."

Haldir's eyes steeled as he nodded, and he quickly took off. We walked as fast as we could to get there. Some twenty yards before we got there, Haldir appeared again, this time in the company of four of the guards that had been in the forest. We arrived just in time to see Thalion gather the Fellowship around him.

"Thalion!" Galadriel said loudly. They all turned to see Galadriel, not a hair out of place and as calm as ever, five steely eyed guards including Haldir, and Lily and myself both out of breath but still looking extremely angry. Thalion glanced at us in anger. "Come here."

He came over to us. Most of the Fellowship watched us curiously. Pippin went back to eating his snack.

"What is it that you were going to tell the Fellowship just now, Thalion?" Galadriel asked calmly.

"I was going to invite them to our celebration later this evening if they were not too tired to come, milady." Thalion lied smoothly. Galadriel smiled at him. She raised her hand and motioned at him. In one instant, all five guards were upon him.

"You cannot lie to me Thalion." Galadriel continued to smile pleasantly. "Now, please voice the real reason you were here to speak to the Fellowship."

"I was here to spill the _human_ girl's secrets, _milady_." Thalion spat, struggling against his captures.

"Take him away, Haldir." Galadriel said airily. Lily and I cheered as Haldir did a salute and they dragged Thalion away. We did a high five. Galadriel looked at us.

"What?" I asked. "We're happy. He couldn't tell them my secret AND he was a perv towards Tanny." Lily and I started to do the Snoopy Happy dance. Galadriel rolled her eyes.

'_I'll leave you two to explain what was going on to your friends.'_ Her voice rang in my head, and I'm sure it did in Lily's as well. As Galadriel left, we both gulped loudly and turned around. The whole Fellowship was staring at us.

"Wanna tell us what that was about?" Logan growled politely, if that's possible.

"Not that we're upset about you getting rid of that creep." Jeremy added.

"But it would be nice to know why Galadriel herself showed up to stop him from telling us all something." Matt finished.

Lily and I shared a look. Finally, I said something.

"Thalion overheard me telling Lily something that I don't want anybody else to know right this second and he decided to tell everyone to get back at me for telling him off and calling him Mr. Rainbow Sparkle Pants." I said.

Everyone who was there the day before smirked, while everyone else burst out laughing.

"So... If you'll excuse us, we'll just be going back to where we were before to continue talking about what it is that we think you shouldn't know right now because of circumstances being what they are." I said. Lily and I high tailed it out of there before the mass of the group could figure out what I just said at high speed.

"Niice!" Lily said, once we got back to the other path. We were both out of breath. "So, any thought on what your going to do?"

"Well, actually I sat by the river earlier today with someone. I kinda thought it over in their presence." I said, smirking. "Who knew Gollum could be such a good listener?"

"Gollum!" Lily said alarmed. "What is he doing here? He didn't try to hurt you, did he?"

"Relax." I said, calming her down. "He glared at me a bit, but other than that, he did a perfect imitation of a boulder. Anyways. I think I wanna become a human again. Not to get with Boromir or Logan. Maybe Eomer. But not either of the other two. I don't feel that way for them."

"You don't feel that way about Eomer either. Technically, you haven't even met the guy yet." Lily said. "And what about Matt or Sam or Cilith?"

"In order to be with Cilith, I'd probably still have to have the miscarriage and go crazy again, which I have no intent on doing. I don't feel that way about Matt. He's like Logan. They're both really close brothers and best friends, but I wouldn't want to be with them in a romance. Sam... he has Rosie. Besides, even if he did like me, it'd only be a crush. It hasn't been long enough and he's too focused on Frodo to like me anymore than a friend."

"Yeah. Your right I guess." Lily said. "You planning on saving Boromir?"

"Oh yeah." I said. "I may not be planning on getting with the guy, but if he can help Faramir be stronger around their father AND help promote Aragorn with Gandalf and Pippin then it's fine by me. Sides, I always planned on that, even before I had the minor crush on him here. It was sad when he died. Too sad."

"Defiantly." Lily agreed, sharing a quiet laugh. "What if Logan thinks that your doing this to be with him? And what if Matt feels rejected? Man... This is gonna take a while to fix. Why couldn't you have just stayed where you were, instead of going to look in that damn birdbath?"

"Sorry, Lily." I said, looking down. She waved me off.

"We just have to figure out what we're going to do. That's all." Lily said, standing up.

"We're?" I asked, standing up next to her, even though I only came up to her elbows.

"Of course." Lily said. "You didn't think I'd let you do this on your own did you?" She smirked.

"Lily!" I yelled and I glomped her. She laughed as we tumbled to the ground.

"C'mon. We'd better get back to the camp." Lily said. "Besides, don't we have a party to go to?"

"Meh. I don't really wanna go." We started back to the camp. "I don't wanna take the chance to be alone with anything of the guys. Well. Sam should be okay. He's too polite to make me feel uncomfortable. But Boromir and Logan. Their the ones I gotta worry about."

"Don't worry. I'll keep them away." Lily said with an evil grin. I laughed. Best friends are the best sometimes. When we arrived back, most everyone who was going was ready. They were just waiting for us to get back and get ready and then we'd leave. We hurriedly put on more decent clothes and followed everyone to the dinning terrace.

Logan and Boromir both tried to sit or stand by me on more than one occasion, but after the seventeenth time each that Lily got in their way, I think they caught the hint and stopped trying. Smart. Lily dragged Tanya over once or twice, who looked confused but acted along anyways. I whispered her a thanks after the last time, on which I got a smile in return.

We left the party extremely tired. I fell asleep as soon as we got back, not even bothering to change. I just flumped down on my sleeping bag and was out like a light. I woke up the next morning feeling the most refreshed since first getting here. I noticed that my clothes had been changed by someone. Lily told me that she and Tanya did it. We packed everything up, as it was the day we were leaving. The day my decision would have to be made.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Well, what do you think? Originally it was gonna be much longer, but I decided to cut the chapter in half and make the other part into the next chapter. Instead of being about 30 pages long, its only gonna be 17. :) I guess that doesn't really matter though. Tell me what you think, cause LeeLee's decision is coming up next!**

_** stabbythings and iluvspring , I dedicate this chapter to you two for tying in in the place of number thirteen! :) thank you for reviewing! the next one goes to the 20th reviewer if I have one. same rules still apply. just say IM 20TH! or something big like that. lol :)**_


	7. LeeLee's Decision

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We packed everything up, as it was the day we were leaving. The day my decision would have to be made. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

We walked to the riverside. Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting for us there. We waited in a line for them to speak. One of Galadriel's handmaidens brought a cup and handed it to her. She took the cup.

"Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell." She said. "Drink, Lord of the Galadhrim! And let not your heart be sad, though night must follow noon, and already our evening draweth nigh."

She took the cup and passed it to each of the Fellowship. I eyed the cup thoughtfully, before drinking it and shuddering. Just as I thought. Red wine. Galadriel smiled slightly when I gagged. Logan snickered. She bade us to sit upon the grass, and chairs were brought for Celeborn and Galadriel. Her maidens stood silently about her.

"We have drunk the cup of parting," she said, "and the shadows fall between us. But before you go, I have brought gifts which the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim now offer you in memory of Lothlorien."

To Aragorn, she gave a sheath for his sword and a clear green stone, which I can only assume Galadriel kept to give to him from Arwen. To Boromir, a belt of gold. Merry and Pippin both received silver belts, with a clasp like a small gold flower. Legolas were given a bow, like that of the Galadhrim, which also came with a set of arrows. Sam was given a little box of earth, which I personally think is cute since he's a gardener and all. Apparently, once he gets home to the Shire and plants it, he'll have on hell of a garden. Gimli was next.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel said.

"None, Lady." Answered Gimli. "It is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim, and to have heard her gentle words."

"Hear all ye Elves!" she cried to those around her. "Let none say again Dwarves are grasping and ungracious! Yet surely, Gimli son of Gloin, you desire something that I could give? Name it, I bid you! You shall not be the only guest without a gift."

"There is nothing, Lady Galadriel," Gimli said, bowing low and stammering. I've never seen a dwarf stutter, but it's pretty funny since they're always so proud and such. "Nothing, unless it might be- unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire."

The elves present began to murmur with astonishment, and Celeborn gazed at the dwarf in wonder, but Galadriel smiled. "It is said that the skill of the Dwarves lie in their hands rather than in their tongues, yet that is not true of Gimli. For none have ever made to me a request so bold and yet so courteous. And how shall I refuse since I commanded him to speak? But tell me, what would you do with such a gift?"

"Treasure it, Lady," he answered. I smiled softly. Gimli can be such a gentleman dwarf when he wants to be. "In memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if I ever return to the smithies of my home, it shall be set in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house, and a pledge of good will between the Mountain and Wood until the end of days."

Galadriel unbraided one of her long tresses, and cut off three golden hairs, and laid them in Gimli's hand. "These words shall go with the gift." She said. "I do not foretell, for all foretelling is now vain: on the one hand lies darkness, and on the other only hope. But if hope should not fail, then I say to you, Gimli son of Gloin, that your hands shall flow with gold, and yet over you gold shall have no dominion."

Galadriel passed on to Frodo a phial of bright light. I always thought that was a very practical gift. Of course, I also hate the dark, so it's understandable that I would like that one a lot. Lastly, she called me and my friends up.

"To Logan Dallas, I give this locket, in hopes that it will always light your mind to the possibilities of the ever-changing future." Galadriel said, handing him a circle-shaped locket. There was a blue stone in the middle of it. "Look inside of it, and you will see the things you treasure most." Logan held it in his fist and stepped back.

"To Jeremy Vilches, changeling elf, I give a scroll of knowledge." Galadriel handed him an old looking scroll. "Merely ask the question in your mind and it will answer to the best of its ability."

"To Tanya Montgomery, changeling elf, I welcome you back young one." Galadriel said. Tanya smiled widely. "I ask for news of the world. How are your parents?" Tanya blushed and grinned.

"They're doing fine." Tanya said. Galadriel laughed.

"You've grown quite a lot in the last few years." Galadriel said. "But I always told Gandalf you'd come back. Now what was it you said you'd want, dear?" Tanya giggled. "Ah yes. That's right. It took me a short while but I got it together." Galadriel pulled out a small stuffed bear from behind her back and held it out. Tanya squealed and ran over. She grabbed the bear and held it tightly. Then it hit me.

"So this is where you went!" I said loudly. She turned to me and grinned. I started talking at high speed again. "All those years ago! And the old man, that was Gandalf! He gave you the ribbon and sent you home because you weren't ready yet or something! Awww maaann! How come you never said you'd been to Middle Earth before?" I pouted.

"Because no one would have believed me." Tanya said, a smile still on her face as she put the bear away in her bag. " not even you, LeeLee. I mean, if I had come up to you after school and told you about this, would you honestly say you'd believe me straight off, no questions asked?"

"Yup." I said with a grin. Lily dead panned. "What? It adds up. This is defiantly a place you wouldn't normally be able to get back to. Correct? And Gandalf is an Old Man. Correct? So, it would naturally make sense to me."

Galadriel smiled. "Lilyesta Willow Wood." Lily looked up, clearly startled and slightly agitated that Galadriel had used her full name. "I give to you this." She held up a pretty locket, kinda like Logan's, except it had a yellow stone instead of a blue one. "If you ever lose your friends, it will help you to find them again, and vis versa." Lily took it and quickly fastened it around her neck and murmured a quick thanks.

"Matthew Ray Deloney." Galadriel called. "And Lelothariena Raven LeRoux. Please step forward." We did just that. I blushed. I suppose I should've seen that coming. I could hear Logan's snickers behind me, and quite a few other people whispering about my odd long name, which was even weirder than Lily's.

"LeeLee, you already know the choice I'm about to give you. Have you an answer?" Galadriel asked me, with full seriousness in place.

"Yes, milady." I said, kneeling down, my head bent low. In the corner of my eye, Galadriel nodded.

"Very well then." Galadriel said. "Follow me." She turned.

I scrambled up. Matt, who was now utterly confused, stood there. I stopped.

"Wait here." I told him quietly. "She'll call you back in a sec when it's your turn!"

I followed Galadriel and her maidens to a fountain behind the trees not far away. She motioned for me to sit on the edge of the fountain. I did.

"Tell me, LeeLee, what is your answer?" Galadriel asked me. "Do you wish to stay a hobbit or become human?"

"I want to be a human again." I said. Galadriel nodded and pulled out a vial. She took some of the water from the fountain and mixed it with power from a little pouch one of her maidens was holding. The vial had a blue hue, and glowed a little bit.

"Wait." I said. "Were you going to give Matt this option too?"

"Yes." Galadriel said. "Would you like to take the potion with him, if he were to say yes?"

"Yes." I nodded. One of the maidens left, and returned a minute or so later with an even more confused Matt. "Sup?" I grinned at him.

"What's going on?" Matt had this cute little look on his face. Awww!

'_You must be the one to explain everything to him, LeeLee.'_ Galadriel whispered in my mind.

'_Everything?'_

Galadriel nodded. I gulped.

"Ummmmm . . . right . . . " I suddenly felt extremely awkward. How could I tell the guy the true without completely hurting his feelings? "I am SO screwed." I said aloud.

"We will leave for a moment. Call me back when you are ready, LeeLee." Galadriel said to me. I nodded, and everybody left except Matt and myself.

"What's going on?" Matt asked again, this time a little bit suspicious. I gave him a nervous grin.

"Um. Well. Uh." I fiddled with my fingers. "What would you say if Galadriel gave both of us this option to become human again and I already said yes?"

Matt thought for a moment. He suddenly looked extremely sad. "You know don't you?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"I saw it in the Mirror of Galadriel." I said.

"You don't think there's any chance of liking me? At all?" Matt looked up.

"No, Matt." I said. "I'm sorry. I'm not doing this for anyone. You know that right?" I suddenly felt anxious about getting this point across for some reason. "Not to be with anyone. I just want my old body back and for my shoes to fit again." I laughed a little bit.

"So your not trying to get with Logan?" He said.

"Hell naw." I grinned. "I like him even less than you or Jer."

He smiled slightly. "What _did_ you see in the Mirror?"

"Oh... umm..." I looked sheepish again. "A bunch of different paths I could take. Only one included staying a hobbit forever. One had me getting with Logan. One with Boromir. One with Eomer from Rohan. One with Sam. Another of Boromir for a short while, but that one turned into Cilith."

"None with me?" Matt asked. I shook my head. He seemed down.

"The one where I got with Logan, you got with Lily. The first one with Boromir you died at the Black Gates." I said. "When I ended up with Eomer, you got this real classy chick from Gondor though. That's the one I'm shooting for to happen. Because that way, nothing bad happens. Nobody dies. Everybody is happy. I think."

"I died?" Matt seemed confused. I tried not to look at the puppy dog eyes that were starting to form, but it was too much and I broke. I told him exactly what I told Lily, which was everything. After I was done, he stared at me, completely shocked.

"You tried to kill us?" Matt gaped. "You went crazy? I punched Logan? Boromir got you preg-"he stopped. Then, he glared. He glared a deeper glare than I'd ever seen him glare before.

'_That can't be good._' I thought.

"I'm gonna kill him." Matt said. "I'll kill him myself. There's no WAY he's gonna do that to you!" He stood up fast. Too fast. I let out a squeal and fell straight into the fountain. I felt an arm pulling me up. I spluttered and spat out water.

"MATT!" I yelled exasperated. He no longer had the angry pissed off look on his face. Instead, I think it was torn between concern, humor, and extreme terror. I bonked him upside the head and climbed out.

"You git." I said simply.

'_Galadriel?'_ I thought. She came back a few seconds later, a big grin on her face. Lily, who had come with them, stared at me.

"Shut up." I said. She started to laugh. Then she turned to Matt, who blushed.

"Have you a choice, Matthew?" Galadriel asked.

Matt nodded. "I'll do what LeeLee does. She may not choose me in the end, but that doesn't mean I can't try. Besides, it's my turn to protect her now. She can't protect me forever."

When he said that, Lily and I , (and surprisingly a few of the maidens), completely teared up. Galadriel laughed. She made another potion and gave us both one.

"Go on." Lily said. "Drink it!"

Matt and I looked at each other and grinned. "Bottom's up." We linked arms and drank the potion, just like Fred and George did. We even said it in a British accent. I felt like I was getting stretched. Everything on me was changing. When it finally stopped, I was human again. I was still chubby as usual. Dang. I had hoped I would've knocked those pounds off. Guess not.

"How do we look?" I asked Lily. She smirked.

"Wet." She said. I glared at her. "Shut up. I left my bag back there. Does this mean I have to change when we get back?"

One of the maidens stepped forward. She had clean DRY clothes in her arms. "Follow me, milady. I will take you to a place where you can change in private." I nodded.

I followed her down yet another path. There was a screen. I grabbed the clothes and went behind it. I took off my old wet clothes and put on the new ones. Galadriel had been kind enough to supply me with pants and a shirt instead of a dress. I was grateful. I slipped them on and walked back to Galadriel. Matt had changed clothes as well. A mirror had been hung while I was gone.

In the change my hair had grown longer than my usual shoulder length, which annoyed me to no end. Long hair made me look childish and weak. Not to mention, pretty. I shuddered. I needed to get my axe and cut that off as soon as we got back. My feet were calloused from all the walking. I had finally taken my shoes off and given up on them in Moria. I stepped on a thorn and it pricked my foot. Shoes were going back on too.

"Let us go back." the Lady of the Galadhrim said. We followed her. I was at the back of the line, Matt in front of me, Lily beside me.

"I can't believe your back to normal!" Lily squealed quietly. "I'm sooo happy! I was totally getting tired of having to look down there to talk to you." she grinned. I smirked.

"Yeah. And I was getting tired of having to look up at your giantess form." She growled. "Chill. You know I'm kidding." I could see the Fellowship standing and waiting. Logan was impatient as ever. Jeremy was curious. Tanya was still cuddling the bear. As we walked in, all three faces turned to complete shock, and everyone else looked confused.

I had to fight a grin. I calmly walked over to my bag, which was one the floor next to Logan, and proceeded to dig through the damn thing in search of shoes. My hunting boots were in there somewhere and I was gonna find them before anyone blew up on me.

"Am I the only person confused?" Pippin asked behind me. "Who are they?" I looked up.

"Gee, thanks a lot Pippin." I said, tying one hunting boot up. "You can't tell who we are because we're a little different? Sheesh. Some friends you are." Of course, it was complete sarcasm. I didn't mean any of it. One by one, the Fellowship looked shocked as well.

Matt looked around helplessly. He didn't have any shoes. I held one out. "You want the other one?" he rolled his eyes. I shrugged and put it on too. Someone brought him his own a few seconds later.

I stood up. Logan was still in shock. Tanya had sort of recovered, but not completely. Jeremy was already chatting with Matt like he expected it. The a-hole probably asked the scroll. Lily was watching Logan closely. I looked at him. He stared at me, stunned. Then I remembered he'd never seen me with longer hair before. Told ya I hated it.

I quickly grabbed an axe off the ground. Before, they had been a bit awkward, but now they were perfect. I grabbed my hair. It was still wet. "Hey Lily? After I do this chop job, you gonna come and trim it so I don't looked messed up?"

"Why cut it?" She asked. My eyes flickered to Logan, (who was STILL staring at me), and back. She nodded. "Right." I chopped it off. The hair fell limp in my hands. Lily pulled out a knife and trimmed it a little bit. "There. All normal."

I grinned and shook my hair back and forth. It was already starting to dry. "It's fluffy!" I giggled. Lily rolled her eyes. Logan snapped out of it. Sort of. He had a normal expression on his face, but whenever he tried to speak nothing would come out so he'd shut his mouth, clam up and do it again. I smirked.

"You know," I said, "your doing an incredible imitation of a fish right now." I looked over at Merry and Pippin, who's jaws had dropped and stayed like that for the last five minutes. "Close your mouths before a fly flies in and makes it his home for all his little fly babies." They both clamped their mouths shut and shuddered. Lily burst out laughing and I smirked.

I looked up at the other members of the Fellowship. Frodo was smiling and so was Sam. He didn't seem to have any type of bad reaction. Aragorn was grinning. Gimli was on the verge of laughing and Legolas had long stopped paying attention. Now he was drawing a still shocked Tanya into conversation. Boromir watched me with something in his eyes. Something I didn't recognize. Please don't let it be something I'll regret.

"Now." Galadriel spoke up. We all looked to her. "LeeLee, come forth." I was confused. I already got my gift. I walked up to her. She handed me a brown strap thing. It looked like a... it was a hostler for my axes! Alright! I put it on my back and adjusted it to comfort. I put the axes in. It made it look like an X on my back. I grabbed them, took them out.

"Perfect!" I said. "Thanks so much!" She smiled.

"Matt."

He stepped forward hesitantly. "Yes ma'am?"Galadriel smiled.

"You'll need a new blade now that the old one is more a knife than a sword." Galadriel said, holding out another sword, the perfect size for Matt. Matt grinned sheepishly and took hold of it. He brought it out of it's sheath. It was a silver sword, shiny and new. No way it had ever been used for anything before. Matt put it back up.

"Thank you." he said, and went back in the line.

"I wish you all well on your journey." Galadriel said.

"As do I." Celeborn said. "You will always be welcome in Lothlorien." We each nodded. Then, we were taken to small boats, each of which would probably only hold three people. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were in the first, then Boromir, Merry and Pippin, Lily, Tanya, and Jeremy, and Logan, Matt, and I . Legolas and Gimli's boat held our supplies and such. I kept my bag with me for boredom purposes.

I stood in the boat and twisted around. Galadriel was on the banks, standing alone. She raised one hand in good bye. I saw Frodo looking at her in the corner of my eye. He stared at her in sorrow. I felt bad for him. It was only going to get worse from here. My cloak blew around me like a flame as the wind picked up. My hair did the same.

'_Good luck, child.'_ Galadriel's voice rang in my head. I smiled softly.

'_Thanks.' _I thought to her._ 'Lord knows I'm gonna need it.'_ She smiled to me. I looked in front of the boat, as I was in the middle. The water was flowing smoothly. I looked back, and Galadriel had disappeared.

It was awkward. I didn't want to talk to Logan, who I normally talk to on long boring journeys anywhere unless you count Lily. But she was in the other boat. And I really didn't wanna even come close to getting Matt's hopes up. I just couldn't. Too cruel. So I started going through my bag.

I still had everything I brought with me to go over to Lily's house surprisingly. So, I brought out my mp3 and turned it on. Full battery! Ha! Take that modern technology. I put the song on Fantasy, by Aldo Nova. It's a song from, like, the 80's. I got it off an album called Guitar Rock, if you've heard of it, when I was ten.

The song put music to the river. I saw the three elves, Matt, Logan, and Aragorn all glance at me. I held up my mp3. Legolas and Aragorn were confused, but they stopped paying attention in a matter of minutes. Jeremy's fingers were twitching along to the guitar note. His head was nodding slightly. I smiled. I put on my play list. When Fantasy went off, Bringin' on the Heartache by Def Leppard came on.

I looked at Logan. He was steering the boat. His eyes wondered around the surrounding woods, looking for any signs of trouble. I don't know why. The only enemy we'd see for a few days would be Gollum, and he wouldn't do anything bad. Stone Cold by Rainbow came on right when he looked me in the eyes.

I broke the connection and looked at Boromir. He, too, was steering. But his eyes strayed to me occasionally. I suppose he didn't realize I was looking at him. He had that look in his eyes again. The one I couldn't decipher. I rolled mine. Then I looked at Matt. Matt was leaning on the side of the boat, staring down in the water. My eyes locked with his on the reflection. I looked up and snuck a peak at Lily. She was talking quietly with Tanya. Jeremy was still air guitar-ing.

Then, Still of the Night by Whitesnake came on. Jeremy looked up. We shared a grin. I started to tap on the side of the boat to the drums and Jer did his guitar. I whispered the lyrics to myself. That _really_ got me some funny looks. I laughed. Jeremy's glasses had gone shady, like they do whenever it's real bright out, so he looked super cool. He strummed his fingers to the exact notes. He had an electric guitar at home, so I wasn't surprised.

I started to head bang. What can I say? It's fun. Especially when you can mess with people. And it makes me dizzy. Next was Limelight, by Rush. I went back to the drums and lyrics. I'd had enough funny looks questioning my sanity for a life time, and knowing my luck, there was _bound_ to be more.

Up ahead, I saw two huge statues. Man we must be going fast. It was the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings. I leaned forward a little bit to ask Matt a question.

"Hey, Matt?" I said quietly staring at the great old statues.

"Hm?" Matt replied.

"Do you remember which one is Isildur and which is Anarion?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Not at all." Matt said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice."

As we rode farther and farther down the river, my boredom grew again. But I didn't wanna waste my battery, and I defiantly was NOT going to try and draw something. With my luck, I'd end up dropping all of my drawing utensils AND my paper into the water. No. I'd wait until I got to Edoras.

It was late afternoon when we finally stopped. This was when it would happen. Or maybe we'd get lucky and the Urak-hai wouldn't attack until tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next. Or the next. Or the one after that. But, sadly, I doubt that. I watched as Sam lit the fire. Frodo sat close to the warmth. Boromir watched him with narrowed eyes. I felt suddenly suspicious.

I got up and walked over to Frodo. I sat down next to him and gave him a smile. Aragorn passed around some lembas, which Gimli quickly scarfed down. Pippin did the same. So did I. I may not be a hobbit, but my appetite never changed a bit. Funny enough, I was still hungry.

We each took turn keeping watch in pairs. Legolas and Gimli got paired up. I was with Aragorn, thankfully. Boromir and Logan were together, and Lily and Tanya were each with Merry and Pippin. Jeremy was with Frodo, and Matt was with Sam.

It was Jeremy and Frodo's turn. I woke to see Frodo with his sword drawn and Jeremy fast asleep, which was kind of shocking since elves don't seem to need as much sleep and they do so with eyes open. Kind of creepy, but I got used to it.

"What's wrong, Frodo?" I asked, going to him.

"Gollum." he answered. "Or at least, so I guess."

"Oh, him?" I said, unconcerned. "Meh. He's just a weirdo. Look, I'll wake up Aragorn and we'll take over the watch. It was our turn next anyways."

He nodded and tried to sleep. I looked at Aragorn, but I decided not to wake him up. He needed the rest more than I did. I got up and moved to a position to where I could see everything. The woods and the banks of the river. Gollum's eyes appeared again in the gloomy dark. The fire was almost out. I put a few more pieces of wood on it, and it flared up quick, providing the camp with much needed warmth.

"Gollum, if you don't scat now, I'm going to chase you down with a stick and beat you." After about an hour of him watching us, it was getting annoying. I didn't see the eyes again for the rest of the night.

In the morning, I woke everyone up. None of them realized I hadn't made any of them watch after Frodo's shift. Until we got on the boats. Ours caught up with Aragorn's.

"Did you see Gollum at all after I went to bed?" I heard Frodo ask Aragorn. Aragorn seemed confused. He turned to me.

"Yup, I did." I answered him. "I also lied. I didn't wake anyone up after you fell asleep."

"But it must of been around midnight!" Frodo exclaimed.

"Why'd you do that?" Logan growled behind me. 'You need more sleep than just a couple of hours if we get in a fight!"

"Logan's right." Aragorn said sternly as my temper flared up. "You said Gollum came back? What if he had snuck up on you? You would've been all alone." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Yeah right." I said. "He wouldn't do that. Besides, when I told him to leave, he did. He's harmless."

"Harmless?" Sam and Matt both said incredulously.

"Harmless." I said. "He hasn't hurt me yet. Besides, he's quite nice, once you get him to stop glaring at you."

They ALL gave me an incredulous look. I shrugged.

"Care to elaborate?" Aragorn asked, still giving me a disbelieving look. I smiled.

"Well, actually he was a bit of a perv at first." I said. "But then again, he didn't realize it. Then when we were in Lothlorien, he sat with me by one of the rivers they have there for a couple of hours. Like I said, once he stops glaring he's quite nice." I looked at Lily. "He also does an _amazing_ impersonation of a boulder." She smirked, but stayed quiet. "Then last night after you went to bed, he watched us for an hour and went away after I threatened him with a stick."

Not only did I get funny looks, but I also got a few raised eyebrows too. My eye twitched. I sweat dropped after a few seconds.

When we had been traveling for who knows how long, I yawned. Logan eyed me, before promptly splashing me with the paddle. I hissed and stood to push him in, but Matt held me back. I struggled for a few seconds before I gave up. I slumped back down and glared at the water. I didn't want to get in trouble that badly.

We stopped for the night. Once again, I failed to wake Aragorn up. This time, though, nobody mentioned it. This carried on for a week. The circles under my eyes grew. I could see them in my reflection. I was getting about three hours of sleep a night. Aragorn was getting increasingly annoyed by this. But I never let him approach me about it.

By this time, everyone seemed pretty well rested except for me. Even Frodo, who somehow knew his big decision was coming closer with every row of the boat. I never snapped on anyone. I knew it wasn't their fault I couldn't sleep. Besides, I knew it'd catch up with me eventually.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Yosh! Another chapter done! HA! I'm sooooooo happy! What do you think of LeeLee's decision? I hope I chose right about that.. X3 Meh. Either way. Please review! Once again, the next dedication goes to the 20****th**** reviewer! :) **


	8. Fainting Spells

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_By this time, everyone seemed pretty well rested except for me. Even Frodo, who somehow knew his big decision was coming closer with every row of the boat. I never snapped on anyone. I knew it wasn't their fault I couldn't sleep. Besides, I knew it'd catch up with me eventually. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It did exactly that about three days later. We were setting up the camp, when I felt dizzy. Really dizzy. I feel backwards into Logan, who happened to have _just_ put his sword down. He caught me, falling back slightly.

"LeeLee?" He asked. My head was swimming. My vision blurred in and out. I saw Aragorn join him. "Are you okay? LeeLee?" For once, his voice didn't sound gruff or mean. Just concerned. I tried to nod, but that didn't work out to well.

"LeeLee?" I heard Lily's voice near me now. I couldn't really see anymore. Just blurred shapes. "Move Logan! Give her here." Small, safe, strong arms replaced the other ones.

"LeeLee, we both know why this is happening." Lily whispered in my ear. "And I remember how to help. You've gotta go to sleep okay? Relax." Her voice was soothing. "Sleep."

My eyes drifted close, and I knew no more.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lily's P.O.V._

I could feel everybody looking at me as I coaxed LeeLee into sleep. She was so tired that her body was forcing itself to shutdown in order to rest. But she was resisting, which would only hurt her in the long run. Stupid Logan. The idiot was trying to keep her awake. I glanced over at him. His eyes were anxious.

"Is she okay?" He whispered, as if afraid to wake her. I rolled my eyes. Something could blow up near her and she wouldn't even twitch right now.

"She'll be fine." I said. He looked at LeeLee frantically, in case she might wake up any second, but she looked as peaceful as ever. I picked her up carefully. A bit heavy, but it wasn't the first time I'd picked her up. I carried her over to my sleeping bag and tucked her in. Logan followed us like a lost puppy. I turned to him. He was hovering.

"LOGAN!" I growled loudly. He jumped a mile and then glared at me. I winced inwardly, but outside I held my ground. "Hovering over her like a worried mother hen will not make her feel better. It will not somehow wake her up. It will not help in any way. All it's doing is annoying the hell out of me. _Get. Lost_."

I said the last words with such venom that he winced and looked guiltily at me. He nodded and went over to Jeremy, who immediately distracted him. I had to remember to thank him later. Yes, I was madly in love with Logan, but that sure as hell don't mean he doesn't get on my nerves 24/7.

The hobbits were all playing some sort of game, but Frodo still looked over at us occasionally. Tanya was doing the same, only she was talking with Legolas. Gimli was trying to scarf down more Lembas, but was being reprimanded by Aragorn. Matt watched LeeLee quietly with strong caring eyes, but he didn't seem concerned. More accepting than anything. He seemed to understand better than Logan that she'd come around when she was ready.

Boromir, on the other hand, watched her with a strange fascination. I'd noticed him doing it when we left Lorien. It was something between lust, greed, and protectiveness. Right. Note to self. Keep LeeLee away from him when she's not paying attention.

I looked at LeeLee. She was sleeping peacefully now, but I knew for a fact that once she woke up, she'd get the biggest earful from not only Logan and Aragorn, but from Tanya as well. I snorted quietly. Poor girl.

I won't be the first to admit I was slightly jealous of her. Who wouldn't be if the guy they loved was in love with someone else? But I know it's not her fault. She didn't even know about it until she looked into the mirror. And she's told me on more than one occasion she doesn't like Logan like that. I always knew that. Not exactly hard to tell. But it's not any easier.

She's a sister to me. It was easy for us, since our brothers were friends before us. Isn't it odd that we both have a set of twins for older brothers? Or that our mothers were best friends and our fathers had been inseparable from the time of birth? They even work at the same place.

Oh well. It'd work out eventually. Not that I'm relying on those vision things, but I really hope that the ones where I get with Logan come true. Or Matt. Matt wouldn't be a bad person to spend forever with. He likes her too, but she had the guts to tell him she didn't really like him like that. I could tell from a certain degree, yes, she actually did. Subconsciously. But I wasn't going to tell either of them. Too complicated.

The hours passed by slowly. Aragorn came over once or twice to check up on LeeLee, but her condition remained unchanging. Every now and then, I'd hear her whimper and mutter something, but I couldn't understand what it was. Tanya glanced over alarmed on one occasion, but then relaxed.

I held her close when tears started to stream down her face. I hid it from Logan. No need for him to know she was having a nightmare. I whispered sweet words of comfort to her and she calmed down. LeeLee snuggled up to me and sighed, completely content. I giggled. She was so cute sometimes. Finally, I fell asleep.

I woke up what seemed like an age later. I looked at LeeLee. She was still sleeping softly. It was a bit unnerving, because normally she's all over the place and snores occasionally.

"Lily?" Aragorn came over to me. "We should move LeeLee to the boats now."

"Alright." I said. I picked her up and walked to said floating objects. Logan was waiting in his boat impatiently. He looked at me and stood up. Jeremy and I shared a look. We nodded. I carried LeeLee to my boat, where Tanya was already waiting, and sat down. Jeremy went to Logan's and quickly explained why we were switching.

Jer and I both realized at the same moment that if LeeLee was in the other boat that Logan would be distracted by her presence. It wouldn't be so bad if Matt knew how to pilot a boat, but he doesn't. Sooooo LeeLee's with us! Besides, I wanted her to be with me when she woke up, that way I could tell her to be wary of Boromir.

Logan was throwing a tantrum quietly. I swear, a storm cloud was hovering over his head. He glared at Jeremy, before turning to glare at me. I glared right back, and just as fierce, if not worse. Must have been, because he stopped suddenly and blushed. Logan actually _blushed_! Cute much? Then he turned away to look at the water. We set off again. It was boring.

The next day, I was still waiting for LeeLee to wake up. I decided to use her mp3 for a little while. I pulled it out, and played Everything You Want, by Vertical Horizon. The elves glanced at me. Tanya gave me a look halfway between pity and understanding. I started to sing the lyrics softly to LeeLee about halfway through.

"_Your waiting for someone, to put you together. Your waiting for someone to push you away._" LeeLee cocked her head to the side a little in her sleep. Logan looked at me in the corner of his eye. "_There's always another, wound to discover. There's always something more you wish he'd say_."

"_He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time but he means nothing to you and you don't know why._" I sang softly. A small smile appeared on her face.

"_And you'll just sit tight. And watch it unwind. It's only what your asking for_." Logan was listening to me completely now, but I didn't care. LeeLee was starting to come around. "_And you'll be just fine. With all of your time. It's only what your waiting for_."

"_Out of the island. Into the highway. Past the places where you might have turned. You never did notice. But you still hide away. The anger of angels who won't return_." Her eyes fluttered a bit. They were hazel, so they changed a lot. Right now, they were a dull green and brown combination. Probably cause of the sleep. She joined me in the last lyrics quietly.

"_He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why._"

"_I am everything you want. I am everything you need. I am everything inside you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things at exactly the right times. But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why._"

"_And I don't know.._" Logan was slightly stunned. "_..why...why...And I don't know..._"

"Good morning sleepy head." I poked her in the forehead. She giggled softly and shuddered. I laughed.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_LeeLee's P.O.V._

First thing I heard was Lily's soft voice. Singing. She always has such a pretty voice. I don't know why she doesn't use it more. I cocked my head to the side so I could hear her better. Ah. It was that song. She must be sad. I smiled when she finished the chorus. She really should sing more.

I tried to open my eyes. Lily glanced at me. I joined her quietly in the last lyrics.

"Good morning sleepy head." Lily said, poking my forehead. I giggled and let out an involuntary shudder. It was kinda cold. She laughed. Butt-munch.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked quietly.

"None with me." Lily grinned. "I know why you did it and I'm grateful. Not to mention the fact that I figured you'd be getting harped on enough by Tanya, Logan, and Aragorn." I paled. SHIT! They are sooo gonna kill me.

I looked up. Tanya was giving me a wry smile, which I returned a sheepish grin to. I could see Logan watching me in a different boat. Matt and Jeremy were talking to each other with grins on their faces, but hadn't noticed I was awake yet, nor had anyone else. I scooted down a little bit into Lily's lap. She laughed and pushed me up off her. Tanya grinned. I grumbled.

"But your comfy!" I whined. They laughed harder. I started to laugh along with them. Everyone turned to us and smiled. Frodo seemed happier than I'd seen him in days. I saw Matt smile softly. I blushed. Jeeze.. That boy is too adorable for his own good. Logan looked relieved, before it was quickly wiped off his face, replaced with a look of annoyance. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Sooo.. Who wants to yell at me first?" I asked sheepishly. Lily rolled her eyes in the corner of my eye. She bopped me upside the head muttering something about being a dumbass. "HEY!" I rubbed the spot. She burst out laughing again and so did I.

In the end, Tanya barely said anything. She was more worried about me. Logan seemed ready to kill me, but from the look on Lily's face, he'd worried his ass off the whole time I was out. I rolled my eyes and brushed him off. Which, unfortunately, only pissed him off more.

Aragorn on the other hand, gave me a strong talking-to. He actually treated me like a mature adult and informed me how disappointed he was in me. I respected him for doing that. Most adults would have yelled their ass' off (like Logan did). He also said that if I ever got the sudden urge to skip sleep to let everyone else sleep, it would be a nice thought but I needed to ignore it and wake somebody the hell up.

Up ahead, I saw a waterfall. Or, the edge of one really. We all turned our boats to the shore. Today was the day that the Urak-Hai would catch up to us. Today or tomorrow. Yippee. I looked my axes over. They were dull. Really dull. Guess that happens when they're that old. I walked over to Gimli.

"Ummm.. Gimli?" I said. He looked at me. "Can you help me sharpen these?" I held the weapons out.

"Of course, lassie." He laughed and took them. Gimli let out an alarmed cry. I gave him a 'WTF?' look. "You are lucky we didn't come across any enemies on this part of our journey, lass. These blades are so blunt they wouldn't cut a flower off it's stem, much less anything else!"

My eye twitched and I left him to it. I saw Lily give Boromir a guarded look, who was still looking at me funny. I went to her.

"What's up with you and Boromir?" I asked her quietly. She gave me an odd look. "I mean, why do you keep looking at him like that?"

"Oh." Lily said. "For a minute there I thought you were implying something. He just keeps looking at you like that. It's creepy. It's like he's torn between lust, greed, and protectiveness."

"So that's what it is!" I exclaimed. A few people gave me a startled look. " Sorry!" I said in a quieter tone, "I've been trying to figure it out since we left Lorien. It's annoying."

"I think you should stay away from him, LeeLee." Lily warned. "He's up to no good. I don't think you should be around him when he's affected by the Ring." I nodded.

"Agreed."

"Sooo..." I said. "How long exactly was I out?"

"About three days." Lily replied, now staring at Logan. "I almost forgot how cute you can be when your exhausted." I smiled. In a quieter voice, she added, "Don't do that again, okay? They were all really worried about you."

"I know." I looked over to Logan as well. He was arguing with Matt over something. Had something to do with swords or something. They were both getting really pissy with each other when Jeremy came over and calmed them down. He shot me an exasperated look.

"What did I do?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I believe it has something to do with the fact that Logan was all worried about you when you were unconscious, and Matt wasn't. Or at least, if he was, he didn't show it." Lily explained. "Guess Logan doesn't think Matt really cares about you, and he got pissed off." I gawked at her.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed. A few more weird looks, but I ignored them. I said quieter, "that's the dumbest reason ever!"

"Not to them." Lily shot back quietly. Her tone softened. "Look, I realize you don't like either of them, but the only one who knows that is also the only one who has rational coherent thoughts." I snickered. "And you can't exactly tell Logan now."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, _they_," she said, and I knew she meant the Urak-Hai, "will be here today or tomorrow. I suspect that if you tell him that, added with that fight with Matt, he won't be thinking. If you or Matt get into trouble, I have a bad feeling that he won't help."

"You don't really think he'd do that, do you?" I asked incredulously. She stared at me. I moaned. "He sooo would!" I put my head in my hands. "What do we do?"

"Good question." she said. We both sighed. "I wish things could go back to normal."

"What is this _'normal'_ you speak of?" I grinned at her. She grinned back. "Sides, then we'd have to deal with this crap in the _real_ world. My brothers would interfere and so would yours. Although, they've always been a bit more laid back, ya know?"

"Yup." Lily said. "I miss them."

"I miss everybody too." I said, thinking for a moment. "Well, almost everybody." We both laughed, thinking of Morgan and her jocks. "You know what would suck? If she got sent here too."

"Yikes! Talk about drama much!" Lily shuddered. We both laughed in sync.

"What's funny?" Tanya came over with a curious expression. We looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Don't worry about it Tanny." Lily and I said at the same time. "JYNX!" All three of us laughed. I looked around quickly. I'd just noticed something that would change our adventure drastically. Frodo was gone, and Boromir was nowhere to be seen. Shit.

"Guys?" I said in a panicked voice. "Where's Frodo?"

They looked around fearfully. Looks like they came to the same conclusions I did. I got up and retrieved my axes from Gimli, who had sharpened them in no time at all. By this time, Aragorn had finally noticed Frodo was missing.

So, naturally we all did the first thing that came to mind. Which was, of course, panic before sending out the search party. I went with Matt, Lily, and Logan. Tanya and Jeremy each went different ways, mainly because they'd have a better chance of finding their way back.

"Frodo!" I called out. "Hellloooooo! All midgets with annoying rings, please step forward!" No answer. They all rolled their eyes. The search continued, unsuccessful and extremely boring. We reached what looked like the spot in which Aragorn caught up with Frodo just before the orcs appeared in the movie. Matt and Logan were a bit frosty with each other. Lily broke up at least three silent arguments in the space of ten minutes.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I rounded on both Logan and Matt, and punched them both in the shoulder. Hard. They looked at me like I was crazy. I gave an indignant huff and wandered up the broken stairs. The spot I was standing on overlooked a huge cliff. It was beautiful. The trees and hills went on for miles and miles. I heard the balanced scuffing of Matt come up behind me. He was still rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry LeeLee." He said simply. I glanced at him and nodded slightly.

"Hey Matt?" I asked tentatively. He 'hmm' softly. "You and Logan. You were fighting over me, weren't you?" No harm in asking. I knew it was true though, because he stiffened immediately. Then he sighed heavily and relaxed.

"Pretty much." Matt drawled, reminding me of Shikamaru from Naruto. I could almost see him saying something like 'troublesome' or 'what a drag' right about now. I grinned. Matt raised an eyebrow cooly. Oops.

"Sorry, I spaced out. You reminded me of Shika Kun right then." I said, scratching the back of my head and grinning sheepishly. Realization dawned on him, and he nodded. "Tightly wound are we?" He let out a shaky laugh.

"No kidding." Matt said.

"Sorry."

"Any normal comeback I would use couldn't be said right now."

It was true. He couldn't say it'd be alright, that he'd be fine, because it wouldn't and he wouldn't. He couldn't say that it wasn't my fault, because we both knew damn well it was. He couldn't say that it wasn't my problem, because it was my fault in the first place.

I slowly grabbed his arm and held it to me. My hand slid into his, my head resting on his shoulder. We stood there, looking out at the trees. Anyone else would've thought we were lovers. But we weren't. He was my brother. I was his sister. Perfect harmony. Sort of.

A tear slid down my cheek. From here on out, it would only get harder. Lily and Logan came up behind us. Lily's hand found it's way into my other one, and I saw Logan holding Matt's. They both had a blush on their faces. I giggled. Dorks. I walked back down the ruins, but stopped short. A black figure was coming over the horizon line of trees.

An urak-hai.

Oh shit.

I backed up slowly. The moment the first step hit the ground behind me, the orc's head swivelled to mine, our eyes locked. I froze. My eyes held unwavering fear, his, uncontrollable blood lust. It was like he was contemplating killing me. Then he let out a blood curdling yell, and a _ton_ of freaking urak-hai came barreling over the hill.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Annnnnd TADA! YOSH! Another one bites the dust! And another one down and another one down! Another one bites the dust! Oh! Im gonna get you too another one bites the dust! X3 sorry. I had a moment there. Aannnywaaayyyyyss... It's shorter than normal, but I'm too lazy to draw it out any longer in this one. Review in and tell me what you think! **


	9. Safety Issues

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_An urak-hai._

_Oh shit. _

_I backed up slowly. The moment the first step hit the ground behind me, the orc's head swivelled to mine, our eyes locked. I froze. My eyes held unwavering fear, his, uncontrollable blood lust. It was like he was contemplating killing me. Then he let out a blood curdling yell, and a ton of freaking urak-hai came barreling over the hill. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I tried not to freak out.

It didn't out work too well.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. (**A.N. sorry about all the cussing. Lol but wouldn't you freak a little bit too if you'd seen that many ugly little turd-knockers running straight at you? X3**) I drew my axes. I could hear them gasp behind me. Logan and Matt got in front of Lily and me. Inwardly, I was rolling my eyes. Outside, however, I had a look of panic.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap!" I muttered over and over. I knew later I'd look back on every single detail of what I might or might not have done wrong. These guys weren't like the orcs we faced in Moria. They were stronger. Deadlier. Quicker. I shuddered.

The first one to reach us, I'll admit, I panicked. I screamed at the top of my lungs. So sue me. Logan and Matt teamed up and got it down together. The second one went for Lily. I pushed her out of the way just in time. Scared or not, nobody was gonna hurt my best friend. I raised up my axe and slashed a wide arc. I missed, but Lily threw in a knife when its guard was down and pegged it in the forehead. Two down, a lot more to go.

The third, fourth, and fifth ones surrounded Lily and I. I ducked a hit and blocked another. Lily threw and slashed away. Soon they lay dead and two more took their place. Again and again this happened. I was tiring out, but no way would I give up. A few yards away, Matt and Logan moved together like a well oiled machine. From what I could see whenever I glanced up, they fought side by side perfectly. I blocked another hit, and noticed something.

Every time they went for an attack, it wasn't a killing blow. It wasn't even that hard of a blow, which that in its self was odd since these guys were the size of Kisame Hoshigaki. I looked at Lily. They were doing the same to her. But not to the guys. What the crap?

"Hey Lily!" I shouted. She didn't even glance my way. "Have you noticed that these guys aren't even trying to hurt us?" She spun around, an incredulous look on her face. She blocked another hit.

"How the-" Lily swung her arm forward with a grunt, "heck, do you call THIS not trying to hurt us?"

"Easy." I called to her. "If they were using their full strength, this battle would've been over with!" An urak-hai glared menacingly at me, aiming an arrow straight for my head. I paled. I recognized this one. It was Lurtz. The asshole who killed Boromir in the movie. Crap. Crap. CRAP! I dropped down quickly, which was a bad move. An urak-hai kicked out, hitting me on the fore-head.

My vision blurred and my head swam. I rolled over, disoriented. Spots popped up at the corner of my eyes. Lily pulled up and dragged me to my left. I think. It kinda felt like I was going upwards instead of left.

"Run LeeLee! Run!" She yelled. Footsteps behind me told me somebody was following us. I stumbled along behind her. My foot caught on a tree branch. I fell over. A branch scratched my face. I scrambled up and kept running, I started to become aware of what was happening again. Logan and Matt were running behind us, deflecting any of the idiots that were brave enough to come at us.

On a sadder note, I found that I'd left both of my axes behind. Double crap.

"Lily!" I panted. "Gimme a knife!" She glanced back at my weaponless hands and nodded. I nearly face planted when, in the distance, the Horn of Gondor called out. Crap.

"It came from that direction!" I yelled pointing to the right. Lily shook her head.

"Umm... How badly did you hit your head?" She asked me. I gave her a look. "The horn came from over there." She pointed in the complete opposite direction. I could see Boromir running around from here. Oops.

"I have no idea.." I hung my head. Then I pushed past her and ran to Boromir, who nearly chopped my head off. "OI!"

"LeeLee?" He asked, bewildered. "Sorry!" He quickly cut down two more Urak-hai. Merry and Pippin were chucking rocks at the Urak-Hai. I grinned, before ducking just in time to let Logan slashed where my head would've been.

"What is it with you people and trying to chop my head off?" I yelled at both of them. They grinned sheepishly at me. My eye twitched. An Uruk-hai came at me, I ducked again. I started to rant. "Look. This is getting ridicules!" I growled at the idiot leering over me with a cheeky sadistic grin on his face. Have I mentioned how ugly these weirdos are?

Matt stabbed it and helped me up. I slashed at one and tried to punch another. It didn't work. I just succeeded in hurting my hand. So I kicked it where it hurts and pushed it away. I was just starting to think things were going to go well, when I heard Lily and the two remaining hobbits screaming and yelling.

I swerved around and watched as they picked all three of them up and carried them off. Damn it! My mind went on auto-pilot.

"LILY!" I yelled. I started to run after her. An Urak-hai tried to pick me up, but I stabbed it. It doubled over and I kept running. They were going to fast. I couldn't catch up. I saw more of them gather up. An unconscious Tanya was strewn across the back of a bigger Uruk-hai. I growled. My energy built up and I let out a scream of rage. I ran after them as fast as I could go. I stumbled over tree after tree but I righted myself and kept going.

Finally I tripped to badly to continue. They were too far ahead. I was huffing my ass off. Tears streamed down my face. Lily... Tanya... I punched the ground. DAMN IT! Sobs wracked my entire being. Boromir was probably dead by now. My heart went out to him. I cried and wailed and screamed for a good long while. I heard somebody jogging up to me. Thin strong arms picked me up and cradled me. I thrashed and screamed.

"Put me down!" I wailed. I struggled as the person dropped my feet and locked my arms in place to my sides. My chin was forced up. Jeremy. I relaxed slightly. Then I flung my arms around his neck and started to bawl all over again.

"They took them!" I sobbed. "They took Lily and Tanya!" He stiffened. "I couldn't stop the bastards and they took them!"

He didn't say anything. He just picked me up bridle style so that I could still cry on his shoulder and started walking back to camp. It took a little while but we finally got back. I saw Logan and Matt both waiting anxiously at the edge of camp for Jeremy to get back. They saw us and ran up.

"What happened?" Logan asked. "Is she okay? Where's Lily? And Tanya?"

"The Uruk-hai grabbed them both." Jeremy said quietly. "LeeLee ran after them but she couldn't catch up."

Logan fell silent. I pushed a little bit on Jeremy's chest and he let me down. I couldn't look any of them in the eyes. I knew without a doubt that Logan blamed me. Tears ran down my face but I kept walking.

I saw Aragorn leaning over someone, applying some type of herb to a wound. On closer inspection, I discovered that it was Boromir. He was alive! Aragorn looked up at me. He seemed concerned.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked, kneeling down beside them. I pushed a little bit of hair from Boromir's face. Aragorn sighed.

"I don't know." he replied. "I wish I could say for sure, but I can't."

"You also wish you could give him a nice warm bed and medical treatment from Gondor, but that won't happen any time soon either, will it?" I stated. He almost smiled. Almost. I went over to my bag and started to sift through it. A lot of my stuff was still in there. My art things. What noodles I had left. My cd's and my cd player were still in working condition surprisingly. I flashed the flashlight a couple of times. Then I noticed the second gift that Elrond had given me. The miruvor swished in its flask. I grabbed it and stumbled back to Aragorn. I held it out.

"Do you think this would help any?" I said a bit breathlessly. He glanced at it and did a double take.

"How long have you had this?" He asked, clearly amazed.

"Since we set off to follow you guys. I completely forgot I had it." I scratched the back of my head. I just remembered something else. I'd also completely forgotten to give Logan and Jeremy their gifts. Oops. I left Aragorn to give some of the miruvor to Boromir, with a warning not to use even half of it. He just rolled his eyes. I dug through my bag and found the two packages that I was supposed to give the guys and went over to them.

Logan gave me a stony look. Matt looked down glumly. Jeremy gave the packages a curious look.

"These are from Elrond." I said, handing him one. I tossed the other to Logan, not feeling the need to get any closer to him than required. "I forgot about them until now." Matt looked up curiously. Jeremy opened his, and picked up a note first. He read it aloud.

"_**Jeremy, I figured young LeeLee would forget to give this to you for a long while. Use this wisely on you journey. Also, tell Logan not to blame LeeLee for what she cannot control. Lord Elrond."**_

I raised an eyebrow. He couldn't of known, could he...?

Jeremy pulled out his gift. It was a huge map. I saw Rivendell and Gondor. Lothlorien and the Golden trees. Hobbiton and the Shire. Wow. Cool! I hesitantly glanced over at Logan to see what he got, which he was staring at now. A small metal frame was in his hands. I walked over to see what in it. My eyes widened.

It was all of us. Me and Lily had our arms looped and we were making a peace sign in the first row of the theater. In the second row, Tanya was reading something, and Matt was watching us, amused. In the third row, Jeremy and Logan were playing bloody knuckles. They each had strained grin on their face. The picture was taken at the beginning of the school year, and we had went to see some random action movie at the mall. My brothers had taken it, before going to meet up with Lily's older brothers.

"I sat on this one." Logan said, still staring at it. "While we were at Rivendell? The glass shattered, and the frame broke. I took it to Lord Elrond to fix it. I guess he couldn't fix the frame." I nodded.

"I can't believe you still have this." I muttered. "I totally forgot about it, you know? Cause I took it out of my locker and then lost it, remember? That seems like it was ages ago."

"It was." Logan said. I sat there for a minute or two and then got up and stretched.

"So." I said. "If you three don't mind, I'm gonna go and look for my axes." I'd gone a couple yards, when Logan and Matt both ran after me. I didn't even look at them. We found them after about ten minutes. I slid them into their holster and looked back at the guys. They were both looking around, at pretty much anything but me. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are extremely obvious, you know that?" I said. They both looked at me. "If ya got something to say, spit it out."

"Fine." Logan sighed. "Your not gonna like this."

"At all." Matt interrupted. Logan scowled at hm

"We've-" Matt shot him a look. Logan cleared his throat. "_I've_ decided that, whichever comes first, we're either gonna leave you with the next town we come across, or we'll send you off to Gondor first chance we get."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. I just motioned for him to continue. I think that scared them. I fought a smirk at that.

"We don't want you to get hurt or captured or anything." Logan started to talk a little faster, which was a tell-tale sign that he was nervous. "So we-" Again, Matt shot him a look. Logan ignored him this time, "think that it'd be a good be a good idea that you stay away from the war. As soon as we get Lily and Tanya back, we'll send them off to be with you."

"And your willing to go along with this?" I asked Matt. He looked sheepish and mumbled something illegible. "And what is Jeremy's opinion on this?" Another sheepish look told me that either Jeremy didn't know, or he agreed with them. I sighed.

"Look. Guys. I appreciate that your worried about us, but dropping me off in the middle of nowhere will not solve anything." I said, walking past them. "I don't know if you remember or not, but this is a war. And wars touch everywhere. No matter what. It's unavoidable. Why leave me somewhere when you know you can protect me just as well, if not better than they can?"

"We know that. But-" Logan started, but I cut him off.

"Besides, I'm just gonna come right back to you." I continued. "I'll follow you all the way to the Black Gates if I have to. Got it?" They exchanged a look just as we got back to camp.

"We aren't through with the subject, I hope you realize this." Logan reminded me. I just rolled my eyes again. Yes we were. We joined the rest of the Fellowship next to the river. They were discussing the best course of action from here.

"We're gonna go after them. Duh." I said, plopping down beside Boromir's immobile form. Aragorn looked at me.

"It's not quite that simple." he said. "We have to make sure that he is able to heal properly. Obviously, that won't happen if we carry him."

"What happened to wild horses?" I asked.

"This isn't Rohan."

"So?"

He groaned. "LeeLee." I gave him an innocent look.

"Besides, we don't have much choice," I said, "we can't leave him here. Not unless you think somebody would be willing to nurse him back to health and then follow you..guys..."

I didn't like the look the Logan was giving me.

"No way!" I scrambled up.

"Come on!" Logan said. "It'll keep you safe. You'd still be doing something useful. And you'd catch up to us eventually."

"No way!" I repeated. "We can carry him in a boat or something! I'm not staying behind!"

"What's this about?" Aragorn frowned.

"They want to leave me somewhere and then send Lily and Tanya to stay with me when you get them back!" I was in Logan's face right about now. We both glared at each other, much like when they first left at Rivendell. Only this time, I wasn't gonna back down or flinch or cry.

"Calm down. Both of you." Aragorn got between us, pushing us backwards. He had a stern look on his face.

"Your gonna stay. Even if I have to nail you to the ground!" Logan growled.

"Yeah right! I'd like to see you try!" I challenged. Jeremy and Matt both grabbed Logan just as lounged forward. "You ain't got what takes to beat me! You can't even get them off you!"

"LeeLee!" Aragorn warned. I pushed against him again.

"Yeah? Well at least they actually want me here." Logan spat. I froze. I shrugged Aragorn off of me and walked away. I sat down next to where Legolas was standing and curled up. Jeremy started yelling at Logan and Logan started yelling back, but I blocked them out. I stared at the ground. I should've just stayed away.

Legolas kneeled down next to me. He lifted my chin up, and I was surprised to find tears on my face once again.

"Ignore him." Legolas said. "He is just upset about what has happened."

"It's true though." I whispered back.

"Probably. But personally? I'm glad you're here." he replied. "I think your friends agree, even if they won't admit it. Without you, they would've given up long ago." His hand met my shoulder. "I think you will agree on this?"

I smiled and nodded. He smiled as well and helped me up. I glanced over. Matt had joined in the argument while Aragorn was trying to break it up. I shook my head and walked over. I kicked Logan in the shin, bopped Matt upside the head, and punched Jeremy on the shoulder. They each let out a yelp and looked at me.

"You guys love me. You want to protect me. I get that you have safety issues. But I'm still going. End of discussion." I said. Logan glared and started to protest but I hushed him. I smirked. "Don't agree? Too bad. You can kiss my ass." I turned to Aragorn and Legolas. They were both trying to conceal smiles, but it wasn't working too well. "How are we carrying him?"

"That idea with the boat might not be that bad." Jeremy said "Logan and I could carry it."

Aragorn nodded.

"We don't have any time to waste." he said. "Let's get moving." We all nodded, some a bit more reluctant than others.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Okay, so i know i said id have this up last week, but i kinda forgot... x3 oops... anyways, once again its shorter than usual. After the fight and you find out boromir is alive, the rest is basically a filler. ;) !please review! Mew! I'll dedicate the next chapter to the 20****th**** reviewer! Maybe.. Lol jk! **


	10. Running and Rohirrim

_Aragorn nodded._

"_We don't have any time to waste," he said. "Let's get moving." We all nodded, some a bit more reluctant than others._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I watched as Aragorn put his head to the ground. His eyes closed for a second.

"Their pace has quickened." He whispered. He slowly pulled himself off the ground. "They must of caught our scent. Hurry!" He called back behind us. How he got that from listening to dirt I did not know.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas called back.

I saw Gimli halt. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sight of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He growled.

Panting, Boromir came up next to him. He put his hand on Gimli's shoulder. They shared a look and then kept running. I passed Logan with a grin and caught up to Aragorn. We kept running for another while.

We stopped for a short while to give Boromir some miruvor again to keep his strength up. I looked over the ridge, and I saw a river going between two mountains. It was beautiful, but it made me a bit nauseous. We continued.

Aragorn stopped and picked something up as we were going through this ravine looking area.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said. Legolas nearly passed him, but stopped short and came back.

"They may yet be alive." He said.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." Aragorn said, starting to run again. Legolas and the guys followed him, but I stalled in time to see Gimli come rolling down the hill. Boromir followed him a bit more gracefully despite being tired.

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas shouted over his shoulder. He'd been goading to dwarf this whole time. I shared a grin with Boromir as Gimli growled.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

We made it over the hill, when they stopped. I had a sudden sense of dejavou.

"Rohan." Aragorn said. "Home of the Horse-lords."

Jeremy came over to me. He ruffled my hair and said simply, "I know.''

"There's something strange at work here." Aragorn said. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

I had not noticed, but Legolas had sprinted ahead.

"Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn called.

I had sudden visions of Legolas' eyes popping out of his head at a picture of a sexy anime girl. I smirked. YouTube and PhotoBucket rock. I shook my head to clear the thought.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas yelled.

"Saruman." Aragorn whispered to himself. I scowled at the name. Damn tree-killing bastard got on my nerves.

Running down the hill was something else. It was steep, and I tripped towards the bottom. I landed on my butt, and then sprang up, wincing at the slight pain on my ankle until it faded. As we crossed the plain, Gimli and Boromir started to lag behind again. I heard Gimli say something.

"Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe." He said. I giggled.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said to Jeremy. Day turned to twilight, and twilight to night. I couldn't imagine what Lily and Tanya must've been going through right now. I could only hope they were okay.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lily's P.o.V._

I was strapped to the back of an Uruk-hai. Tanya was on the one behind me, still unconscious, and Merry and Pippin were in front of me. Merry was out as well. I was dirty, tired, and uncomfortable. The idiot I was strapped onto smelled like cow droppings.

"Merry!" I heard Pippin call softly. "Merry!" I guess he did not realize he was out. A sudden command made them halt.

"What is it? What do you smell?" One said.

"Man-flesh." Said the other.

"Aragorn." Pippin whispered.

"They've picked up our trail." The first one growled. The second one snarled. "Let's move!" They started running again. I watched as Pippin tore off his brooch off and spit it to the ground. I glanced around. None of them noticed.

They kept running and I thought about our destination. I was curious what Saruman had planned for us, but there was no way I would find out if the Riddermark had anything to say about it. I just hoped Eomer would come soon. These people were really starting to get on my nerves.

Night came and the stopped at the edge of a forest. Fangorn Forest if I remember correctly.

"We're not going no further," An Uruk yelled out panting. "Until we've had a breather."

"Get a fire going!" The one in charge yelled. I watched warily as some or the orcs ran over to the forest and began to chop of pieces of wood. Pippin edged over to Merry, and I did the same. Tanya was already over there. She was still out.

"Merry!" Pippin said. "Merry!"

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." Merry whispered. He sounded weak. My lower lip trembled. Pippin grinned. The trees groaned, and the forest shifter slightly.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked. Merry slowly pushed himself up, staring at the forest in awe.

"It's the trees." He said.

"What?" asked Merry.

"You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland?" Merry asked. Pippin nodded, and I did too. I remembered all too well. "Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive."

"Alive?" Pippin gave him a look, somewhere in between disbelief and confusion. He looked slowly back at the forest.

"Trees that could whisper," Merry continued, "talk to each other, even move."

"Under normal circumstances, I would not have believed you Merry. However, this place gives me the creeps. Like it could just get up and devour us in a second." I said, shivering. Pippin shared my sediments.

"I'm starving." One Uruk growled. "We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days."

"Yeah" An orc drawled out, sounding like a messed up version of Casper's Uncle Stretch, whose name I remembered from LeeLee was Snaga. "Why can't we have some meat?" He looked over at us, and I my heart dropped to my stomach. "What about them? They're fresh."

"They are not for eating." The one in charge said. I remembered his name too; it was Ugluk. Another Uruk grabbed our arms and dragged us a little ways over. I watched as an older orc peaked around to look at us. Grishnahk.

"What about their legs?" He rasped. "They don't need those." Merry glanced down and back up, giving the old fart an incredulous look. Pippin looked at him in horror. "They look tasty." He started to draw forward, and I pulled Tanya to me, but Ugluk strode forward, stopping him.

"Get back scum!" He snarled, throwing the old orc back. The other orcs caught Grishnahk. The Uruks surrounded us, and I peeked through their legs. Both groups glowered at each other.

"Carve 'em up!" The old orc yelled.

"Just a mouthful!" Snaga said, drawing his sword on us and prepared to swing. Ugluk was faster, and he decapitated the smaller orc. The head fell right in front of us, much to my disgust.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys." Ugluk growled. Another Uruk let out a war cry, and we were all shoved back as they devoured the dead body. I watched in fascinated horror. LeeLee always thought this scene was disgusting, but I was not bothered by it. In person, however, it was much worse.

I glanced up, and met the eyes of Ugluk. His eyes narrowed slightly, but widened again in surprise when I bowed my head at him respectfully. Sure, he was only following his orders to get us to Isengard 'unharmed and unspoiled', but still. He had just saved us. I was startled when Grishnahk appeared in front of me, blocking my view.

I let out a startled cry and flung myself back. He missed me and put his boot on Merry's back. Merry and Pippin both turned over and stared up at him.

"Go on." Grishnahk hissed. "Call for help." He grabbed Merry's face and pulled him up to eye-level. "Squeal. No one's gonna save you now." He suddenly screeched in pain as a spear hit him in the back.

The Riddermark came riding out, and I let out a gasp. They through a few more spears, all of which hit the mark perfectly. They were good.

"Pippin!" I heard Merry call. I looked over. He was protecting Tanya as best he could. I crawled over, and tried to help him wave off any Uruk or orc that came our way. I watched in fright as a horse nearly trampled Pippin.

'_Oh shit!'_ Was my last though before something hit me upside the head. _'Whose idea was this again?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_LeeLee's P.o.V._

Legolas stopped short and turned around, causing me to run into him. I scowled.

"A red sun rises." He muttered. "Blood has been spilled this night." We jogged a few more yards, when Aragorn knelt. To do what, I do not know. He motioned for us to follow him, just after I heard a horse whinny. We ran behind a rock. Aragorn grabbed Gimli just in time for the Rohirrim to come ridding over the hill. I snorted.

I spotted someone in the very front. He had a blonde hair thing coming out his helmet. I couldn't see his face, but somehow I immediately knew it was Eomer. I was suddenly nervous.

Aragorn looked up, grinned, looked back at Legolas, and sprang up once all the riders had passed.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn yelled. We all got up and came behind him. "What news from the Mark?"

He and Legolas shared a look as Eomer signaled for them to turn around. The riders formed a tight circle around us. Legolas said something in elvish that I did not catch, but Jeremy did. I immediately got in front of me. Logan did next and then Matt and Gimli. Legolas closed the gap in the front. I sat down cross-legged. Boromir knelt next to me. They couldn't see either of us. Aragorn stood in front of Legolas. The spears tilted forward.

A whole opened up, and Eomer came up to us. Unlike in the Peter Jackson film, you couldn't see much of his face. I pouted slightly.

"What business do two elves, three men, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He said in a deep voice. Sheesh, what a mouthful. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said. I gave a silent laugh. You could feel Eomer scowled, and he dismounted his horse. He strode forward slowly. Aragorn put his hand on Gimli's shoulder, as if to hold him back.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer said rudely. Boromir moved slightly, and I looked up nervously. He could see us from here, could he not? Legolas protectively set his bow quickly, a glare on his face. He blocked us completely.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas hissed. The effect was immediate. The spears came in even tighter, and I let out a tiny whimper when one got pretty close to Jeremy's face. He glanced back at me. Aragorn forced Legolas to put his bow down. Gimli let out a sigh of relief.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn said calmly. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm." He motioned to them. "And…" he trailed off. They covered for him.

"Logan, son of Jamie." Logan said. It was his mother, as his dad ran off before he was born.

"Matthew, son of Mark, but they call me Matt." Matt said.

"Jeremy, of Rivendell." Jeremy said. Nothing else he could really say. It would freak anyone else out since he already looked funny with him being an elf, wearing glasses, and still having bright orange hair. I thought for a moment, before leaning to Gimli while they were distracted.

"Since I'm a girl, do I give my dad's name or my mom's?" I whispered quickly to Gimli.

"Your dad's, lassie, but I doubt you'll have to say anything." He chuckled.

"Righto." I leaned back up. Aragorn was talking again.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." He said.

Eomer was quiet for a moment. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He pulled off his helmet and my breath caught. "Not even his own kin."

Dude was hot. Plain and simple. He looked almost like Karl Urban, but better. Waaaaay better. I can't even describe that.

I noticed that the spears were withdrawn the moment Eomer took off his helmet. Maybe that was a sign of trust here.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands." Eomer said. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." He walked toward Aragorn slowly. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say.."

Eomer started to pace. My eyes never left him. ".. As an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Aragorn said. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer said.

"But there were two Hobbits and two girls." Gimli interrupted him. "Did you see them?"

"The hobbits would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn said urgently. "The girls were about the same size, though on was an elf." I looked down at Boromir. He was breathing heavily, and sweat was on his brow. I leaned close to him, concerned.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He glanced up at me, and nodded. He winced. Boromir shut his eyes and swayed a little bit. My eyes widened. Screw secrecy and screw safety. I shot up and whirled around, startling a few of the men on the horses. I tapped Matt on the shoulder and pointed to Boromir.

"Since I'm apparently not aloud out of this circle right here, can you tell Aragorn that Boromir needs help?" I whispered in his ear, startling him. He glanced back at Boromir and nodded. He walked up to Aragorn and passed along my message.

Aragorn came over and knelt beside me. Boromir panted. "I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "No you're not. Sheesh." I glared at him when he looked at me funny. "What is it with men?" I muttered.

"You did not say you had more companions with you." Eomer said. He had a hard look on his face.

"You never asked." Logan said. "Is that a problem?"

They both glared at each other. Matt put a hand on Logan's shoulder to calm him down.

"He isn't trying to start anything Logan." Matt said. "Don't you try either."

"I recognize Boromir of Gondor, for he passed through Rohan just a few weeks ago. But who is the girl?" Eomer asked.

"I'm LeeLee." I responded myself. He nodded slightly before looking back to Aragorn and Boromir.

I suddenly realized how hungry I was a few short minutes later. I had a craving for deer meat. When I told Matt this, he gave me a funny look. Gimli, who heard me, started to say he'd rather have salted pork. I snorted.

"Dude, deer meat is waaaaay better than pork." I shuddered at pork. Gimli shook his head, as if not liking pork was blasphemy. I thought about the deer meat and my mouth started to water.

"Ahem." Aragorn cleared his throat. "Anyways, have you seen them?"

Eomer's expression turned to one of guilt. "Aye. One of my men said he saw a woman and two children flee into the forest with an orc after them, but before he could go to their aid he was attacked by two Uruk-hai. They seemed to be struggling with carrying something.

"Was he the only one to see this?" Aragorn asked.

"He is the only one who came forward." Eomer said. "I wish he had told me sooner. We might have been able to pursue them, even into Fangorn."

"Fangorn?" Gimli exclaimed. "What madness drove them there?"

"An orc?" I offered up helpfully. He scowled at me. "Cheer up. At least we know their all safe."

"How is that safe?" Matt asked, and incredulous look on his face. I grinned at him sheepishly.

"Because they're in a forest now." I said. I was sending them a mental wave that said, 'And with Treebeard or Gandalf.' All of my friends nodded. They understood. Everyone else was still confused. I didn't elaborate. "Anyways, now we have another goal."

"And that is?" Logan asked.

"Catch up with them of course." I grinned cheekily.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Matt. "They're probably long gone by now." Eomer got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hasufel! Arod! Renweard! Beorn!" Eomer called out. Four horses came close, one brown, one white, one black, and one grey*. "May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters."

"Well that was encouraging." I said in a staged whisper. He glared at me. I smiled brightly and started to whistle. I walked up to the black horse.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I suddenly thought of Buckbeak, the hippogriff from Harry Potter. I kept eye-contact and bowed low to him. When he relaxed a couple seconds later, I knew I was good**. I walked right up to him and rubbed his ears.

"Yo." I smiled. The horse snorted at me. I grinned.

"That is Beorn, and I've never seen him take to anyone so quickly before." Eomer said behind me. "Not even his former masters earned his trust that fast."

"Beorn, doesn't that mean warrior?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Aye. How would you know that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I read it in a book at Rivendell." I lied. Eomer looked at me a few seconds longer, before nodding. "Could you help me up? I'm not entirely sure how to..!" I gasped when he grasped me by the waist and hoisted me up. I blushed hard, and quickly put my leg over the other side.

"Perhaps a word of warning next time?" I glared at him, still bright red. He smirked. Jeremy walked over to us.

"I'm with you." He said. "Matt already knows how to ride a horse so he's taking Logan on Renweard."

"Right. Quick question." I said holding up the reins. "Is this the steering wheel or the 'Oh shit!' button?"

Eomer gave me a bewildered expression, while Jer burst out laughing. Beorn snorted again.

"What? I don't know how to ride!" I exclaimed. Jeremy put one leg in the loop thing and gracefully seated himself behind me, still chuckling.

"I'll drive." He said grabbing the reins from my hands. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Logan giving us a jealous look. I ignored him and looked back at Eomer, who was clearly amused.

He strode away, putting his helmet back on. "Farwell. Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He directed his horse to the right. "We ride north!" Eomer called out. And they were gone.

"Well, they were a cheerful bunch weren't they?" I said sarcastically. "No goodbye or anything."

"They're worried about their homeland. What'd you expect?" Jer muttered to me. I shrugged. Beorn trotted over to Aragorn and Boromir. "Let's go. We don't know how it'll take to catch up to them."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Greetings! Not my best chapter. Not my worst I think, but what do I know? **

***I don't care what you say to me. A white horse is a white horse. A grey horse is a grey horse.**

**** Again, I'm not horse savvy. I don't know all that stuff. I just figured a horse and a hippogriff were alike so they would be treated as such.**

**While you're here, stop by my profile and read my Twilight one-shot, if you're interested.. :D**


	11. An Unexpected Ally

"_Well, they were a cheerful bunch weren't they?" I said sarcastically. "No goodbye or anything." _

"_They're worried about their homeland. What'd you expect?" Jer muttered to me. I shrugged. Beorn trotted over to Aragorn and Boromir. "Let's go. We don't know how it'll take to catch up to them."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

As we rode across the plain towards the pile of burnt orc carcasses, I could not help but let my mind wander and I started to daydream. I saw Tanya's house in my mind. Four cars and a motorcycle sat out in the driveway. Mr. Vilches' rickety old truck, next to Ms. Dallas' sleek yellow sports car. Mr. Deloney's minivan type thing was kind of sideways parked next to my family's car. I felt like a ghost or something because I felt myself walking inside.

My dad was lying on the big couch sleeping. Huge bags were under his eyes, and he needed a shave. Mr. Montgomery was speaking frantically to three different phones, while Mr. Vilches was yelling into at least ten more. Mr. Deloney, a small man like his son, was passed out in the armchair.

All our mom's, Lily's dad and another man I'd never seen before were all huddled around the kitchen table talking quietly. He looked vaguely familiar, but I had no idea why. I could not understand what they were saying, though if it was because they were being so quiet about it or what I was not sure.

I walked up the stairs and found everyone else. All the kids I mean. Garret and James looked like they were in a bit of a comatose state, just kind of sitting there staring at the ceiling. Jack and Griffon, Lily's brothers, were doing the same. Logan's baby sister Meme sat quietly on the floor playing with her blocks, and Keenan was next to her in his basket sound asleep. Jeremy's gloomy older sister, Patricia, was sitting at the computer, messing with her Facebook. Matt's three kid sisters, Lottie, Lydia, and Lucy, were all playing Barbie in the corner.

I looked on the computer and saw the date. According to it, we had been gone for about a week. That itself was odd since we had been in Middle Earth for three weeks. I sighed.

I walked over to Keenan and Meme, and sat down next to them. The oddest thing happened.

Meme looked up at me, and held out a block. I stared at her for a second, before holding my hand out. She made to hand me the block, but it passed right through my hand. It hit Keenan's foot, and he woke with a start. His eyes started to water and he whimpered. My eyes widened and I reached out to grab him, but my hands passed right through him too.

I started to hum, just a random tune, I couldn't just let him cry. His eyes focused on me. Slowly the tears went away, and he smiled softly. He let out the cutest little giggle and Meme shrieked. Everyone in the room, me included stared at her in shock. She had a huge grin on her face, and was staring right at me.

"LeeLee!" She squealed. "Meme want Bubba! Where's Bubba LeeLee?" I thought for a moment, and then it came to me. She wanted Logan! She only saw me when I was with Logan, and since we had been gone for a week she must miss seeing him. She must think he was here with me.

"Meme what are you doing?" Patricia murmured. "There's no one there sweetie."

"Meme wants Bubba! LeeLee get Bubba Okays?" Meme looked at me hopefully. I gave her a sad look. I had no idea how to get back. Obviously the only ones who could see me were under the age of three, so there was no way I could ask for help. Meme started to tear up at my silence. "LeeLee bring Bubba back?"

"I think Meme is hallucinating. Maybe we should get Mom?" Garret asked. Meme let out a wail. They all flinched and covered their ears.

I started to panic, so I did the only thing I could. I crawled over and put my translucent arms around her, and started to hum again. Meme started to calm down almost instantly.

"Well that was weird." Jack said.

I saw Lottie, Lydia, and Lucy all get up and walked over. They were five, and they sat down next to us.

"Can you bring back Matt too?" Lottie stuttered. Lydia nodded fervently.

"Yeah, we miss him awfully lots." Lucy agreed. "Daddy and mommy can't cook very well at all."

I grinned. I had had their cooking before when Matt was too sick to do so. The Nerd Herd commandeered the kitchen until he got better.

I shrugged. "I'll do what I can. I don't even really know how we got here in the first place. Much less how to get back." They nodded.

"Good enough." Lottie said. Lucy went over and got the Barbie's they had been playing with, and then started playing again. Lydia took another of the dolls and tried to give it to me, but it fell straight through my hand. She tried it again a few more times, but finally I put my hand on her arm to stop her from handing it to me.

They continued, oblivious to crazy looks the elder siblings were giving them. I sighed softly and stood up. Keenan let out a little whimper. I gave him a smile, and started walking to the door.

"Where you going LeeLee?" Meme asked. I turned around. She was staring intently at me, along with the triplets and Keenan.

"You're going back, aren't you?" Lucy questioned. I nodded slowly.

"If I can figure out how to wake up, then yes." I said. "To me, this is some kind of dream." I shrugged. "Maybe if I go back downstairs something will happen." Lydia waved shyly at me, and I turned around and tried to open the door. Key word, tried. The door was shut, though I don't remember it being so, and I couldn't grasp the handle.

"Erm…. Could one of you come open the door? I can't seem to get it open." I grinned sheepishly. Lucy got up, as she was the most stable on her feet, and came and opened the door. I gave her a big grin and a hug.

Then I heard four people gasp behind us. I let go of her and turned back around slowly. My brothers and Lily's were staring over at us, shocked.

"LeeLee?!" James exclaimed.

"It can't be.." Garret stared at me in disbelief.

"Wait." Jack said. "If you're here, then where's Lily?"

"Where is our sister?" Griffin jumped up.

"Not you guys too!" Patricia said incredulously. "Look you guys. There is no one there! If you don't snap out of it then I'm getting the adults up here!"

All four of them shhh-ed her. I could see anger and worry appearing in their eyes. Well, sort of. Jack and Griffin were more on the angry side, but James and Garret were just worried.

"LeeLee what is going on?" Jack said in a dangerously low voice. "Where the fuck is Lily?"

"Jack!" Patricia reprimanded. He ignored her and strode forward, attempting to grab my arms. His hand passed right through. He stepped back in disbelief. "What in the world is going on with you guys?" Patricia exclaimed. "That's it! I'm getting your parents!" She jumped up, walking right through with a determined look on her face and started hopping down the stairs two at a time. I turned and saw that the guys were still staring at me.

"She just walked right through you." James said. "He couldn't touch you. Oh please tell me you're not a ghost!"

I gave him the stink eye. "No idiot. I'm not dead."

They all kind of gasped. I looked at them, confused.

"Your voice…" Griffin trailed off.

"It's all… ghostly…" Garret looked at me, his nose wrinkled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not dead! At least... I don't THINK I'm dead." I thought about that for a minute. "You know, come to think of it… Nah… I'm not dead. If I was dead, I wouldn't… You know… "

"Okay. Back up." James said. "If you aren't dead, and you aren't here, where exactly are you?"

"You really don't want to know that."

"Yeah we do."

"Not really."

"Yeah. Really."

"Seriously. You don't want to know."

"LeeLee!"

"Okay! Okay!" I smirked. "Sheesh someone's panties are in a knot."

"That's LeeLee all right." Griffin groaned. I gave him a questioning look. "Nobody else we know except you and Lily uses that saying." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyways." I muttered. "I'm not exactly sure exactly HOW we got there. One minute we're just walking down a path and the next I'm waken up in the middle of nowhere with some blonde dude pointing an arrow at my nose."

"Say what?"

"Were you hallucinating?"

"What the hell?"

"Are WE hallucinating?"

"I can hear you ya know!" I growled. They grinned at me.

"We know!" They said together. I laughed.

"I missed you guys." I said.

"So obviously wherever you are is medieval, but where exactly is it?" James asked.

"That's not really easy to answer. I mean, in the book-"

"In the book?"

"Yes gentlemen. In the book." I glared at the interruption. "Now, in it, the author seems to think that the world he is describing is in the past, not an alternate dimension. However. I always thought Tolkien was daft to think that-"

"Wait. Tolkien?" Griffin exclaimed. "Do you mean to tell us you're trapped in _The Lord of the Rings_?!"

"LeeLee?" I heard someone in my head say. I looked around. Who said my name? The guys were in some sort of shock, and I saw the door open behind me, but I paid it no mind. "LeeLee wake up!"

I jerked and nearly fell off the horse. I felt hands go around my waist, steadying me. "Easy LeeLee. Don't fall off." Jeremy murmured. I blinked. What in the world had that been? Was that real? I looked around. Up ahead, I could see what used to be a burning pile of Uruk-hai. Now it was just a smoking pile of carcasses.

"How long have we been riding?" I asked.

"About an hour, give or take a few." Jeremy replied. I nodded. I looked over at Matt and Logan. They seemed to be holding up okay. They hadn't tried to kill each other while I hadn't been paying attention, which was good, and neither had Legolas or Gimli. Boromir appeared to be out cold, leaning up against Aragorn. Oh, the fan girls would be SO jealous right now! Matt was keeping his eyes on the road, so to speak, and Logan was keeping a watchful eye on the horizon for any unwelcome company.

We road right up to the pile and dismounted the horses. Beorn followed Renweard to a huge patch of grass, and began grazing. I looked around for any sign of Lily and Tanya, or Merry and Pippin, but found nothing. Gimli poked around the remains and picked something up, and turned back to us.

"It's one of their wee belts." He said solemnly. Legolas began to recite something in elvish that I couldn't understand, and Aragorn kicked the nearest helmet out of anger and yelled. He collapsed to the ground in despair. "We failed them." Said Gimli.

Aragorn began looking at the ground thoughtfully. He moved some of the grass around, frowning. "a hobbit lay here." He motioned to the next patch. "And the other. Tanya was here. And this was where Lily sat."

"They crawled. Their hands were bound." He began following a trail, and we each followed him. "Their bounds were cut. They ran over here." He picked up a rope from the ground, and I could see several more a few feet away, all severed."

"They were followed." My thoughts turned to Grishnahk. If I remembered correctly, then Treebeard would step on him. I had to hide my smirk. "Tracks lead away from the battle," His pace quickened, until he stopped short at the edge of the forest. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli asked. "What madness drove them in there?"

"Probably an orc." I supplied helpfully. They all gave me a look, and I shrugged. "What? You said they were being followed, right? They probably went in to escape the battle, and were trying to lose whatever was chasing them at the same time. It's logical, though it would've been better for them if they had just stayed put and waited for the Rohirrim to finish the dirty work, no?"

I walked around some more, looking for anything that might have been dropped in the confusion, but I found nothing. I felt the sudden urge to light more things on fire, when I spotted something in the distance.

It was a person who was badly injured, by the looks of it. I frowned. Whoever it was had on dark clothing, darker than the normal person around here would wear. Without even thinking about warning anyone where I was going, I took off in the direction of the person.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" I said loudly as I got closer. It wasn't until I was right upon the man that I realized that it wasn't a man, but an Uruk-hai. A really BIG Uruk-hai. He looked up at me from where he kneeled. His breathing was labored, and his eyes were narrowed slightly, but he never tried to attack me. "Well this is awkward."

The Uruk-hai smirked slightly, before he let out a huge, and probably painful, cough. Once finished he returned his eyes to me. "You are one of the ones we were ordered to capture. " I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kinda a little bit late for that, don't cha think?" I said. He chuckled, only to be buffeted by an even worse bout of coughing. "So you got a name, random Uruk-hai?"

"Ugluk." He coughed out. Both eyebrows shot up. This was the leader of the Uruk-hai, after Lurtz died of course. I knelt beside him. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but since he made no move to stop me, I figured it was okay.

"Nice to meet you then." I thought for a moment. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes. Put me out of my misery." He growled. I just stared back at him.

"Other than that." He glared at me. I shrugged. "I don't mind kicking your butts or whatever, but you haven't done anything to me, besides kidnapping two of my best friends in the whole world. And Merry and Pippin." I added as an afterthought.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that. Besides if things are the way they're supposed to be, then you probably saved them from getting their legs chopped off and eaten." I grinned at his sharp glance upward.

"How did you-?" He started but I interrupted him.

"_Wise man once said don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to.*" _I said. He nodded.

"Fair enough." He winced. "But I'll die soon enough anyways. From the natural wounds inflicted, or from yours friends who I'm sure have no such qualms."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I muttered. Ugluk watched me closely for a few seconds, but then his eyes focused on something over my shoulder.

I whipped around, and the guys were all coming over (except for Boromir, cause he was having trouble walking at the moment), with Logan in the lead. I motioned for them to stop for a second. Logan looked at me like I was crazy, but I just glared at him. He probably couldn't see who was behind me yet. I turned back around.

"And if they didn't?" I questioned. "You seem smart enough not to do anything stupid. If you could heal, you'd probably be a great asset to us on the battlefield. You could give us a little more insight into how Saruman thinks. How he plans and such. Would you be willing to do that?"

He gave me a long hard stare. "Do you realize what you're offering right now?"

I thought for a moment. I was trying to help him. Nevertheless, I could also get him, and me by extension, into even more trouble than it's worth. I still nodded.

"It would not work. Even if you could convince your friends to spare me, they would never allow me to travel with you. And even if they did, who's to say that the rest of their people would extend their courtesy?"

"Them? I'll have no trouble dealing with them, as long as I can keep them from killing you right off. Considering how I've got some tricks up my sleeve, I'm not worried about them. Everyone else? Well… I don't really know. Perhaps once you prove yourself trustworthy they'll think differently." I shrugged. "Your choice. If you say yes, I'll do everything I can to protect you. If you say no, then I won't stand in the way of your wishes."

"LeeLee what are you up to?" Jeremy called out, suspicion lacing his voice. I waved him off.

"You're going to get into a lot of trouble kid." He said gruffly, wincing again. I rolled my eyes.

"Like _that_ hasn't happened before." I said. "So what do you say? Wanna give the dream team a go?"

Ugluk smirked. "If nothing more, it would be amusing." I grinned.

"Excellent!" I shot up and spun around, probably scaring the crap out of every single one of them. "Hey guys, I want you to meet your new team mate! His name is Ugluk! Now don't judge gentlemen, he agreed to play nice." I gave a step to the left. Every single one of their jaws dropped like a stone.

I gave a cheshire grin.

There was about three seconds of complete silence before the yelling starting.

"No way! LeeLee there is NO WAY we are taking that thing with us!"

"Lassie have ye gone mad?!"

"Are you out of your FUCKING MND?!"

I winced. Matt was obviously worried, Gimli looked like he was about to shit kittens, and Logan was just plain pissed. Again. We seriously needed to find this guy an anger management class or something. Maybe one of those little stress balls.

Behind them, Jeremy was a mix between amusement and awareness. He didn't trust the guy, and would be ready at a moment's notice, but he wasn't gonna stop what I was trying to do. Legolas was a little bit worse, but he'd obviously heard our conversation, and was giving me full rein of the situation.

Aragorn, the only one whose opinion really mattered at the moment, since he was basically the team leader or whatever until Gandalf got back, had the only expression I couldn't read. I looked him right in the eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"LeeLee I don't think this is the best idea.." Aragorn said, obviously trying to break it gently to me that he was gonna say no with a capital N.

"Damn right it isn't! What the heck are you thinking you crazy ass loony?!" Logan was in my face yelling at me right now. I felt my temper rising, but I tried to push it back down, since losing it wouldn't help a dang thing right now.

"Logan-" I started, but he cut me off.

"There is NO way we are bringing that thing with us!"

"Logan if you'd just-"

"NO! We are not taking it with us!"

"Listen to-"

"No! What the fuck Lily and Tanya are gonna think when they find out you tried to keep one of the things that kidnapped them as a damn pet!?"

My eye twitched. I glared at him, but he ignored it and continued to yell at me. That little angry person inside of me was getting bigger and bigger. I knew it was only a matter of time before I snapped, so tried to walk away. Key word. Tried.

Logan caught my arm, and pulled me back. Therefore, I did arguably the smartest or dumbest thing I've ever done. I used the momentum of him doing that to swing around, and I bitch slapped him. I didn't just slap him. I_ bitch_ slapped him. Hurt my hand like a mug but the expression on his face made it totally worth it.

"A. let go of me before I do it again." Surprisingly, he did exactly what I asked. "B. What makes you think I was asking for your permission? You personally? The only permission I need is from Aragorn! You get to suck it up and deal with whatever he says!" He started to object, but I ran right over him. "C. Lily and Tanya won't have any problem with it once I explain why I'm doing it."

Even Jeremy looked doubtful when I said that one.

"And D? If you don't take him with us, I'm staying here with the damn bastard until he's better!" They all got shocked at that one. I huffed and turned back to said damn bastard. He was giving me a WTF look, mixed in with some shock, and a little grudging respect.

"You wouldn't stay with Boromir, your own comrade, but you'd stay with this filth?!" Logan spat.

"Yes. I would." I said simply.

"But why?" Matt spluttered. "Why would you stay with him? He's done nothing but cause trouble for us!"

"So has Logan, but you don't see me leaving him out to hang!" I huffed angrily. I heard Logan growled angrily, but I paid him no mind, and squatted next to Ugluk. "Could you stand if you tried?"

"Aye." He murmured. He was probably still in shock that I was so willing to help him.

"Good. Cause I seriously doubt any of those jackmonkeys are gonna help me get you up." I said, putting my arm under his. I lifted, and I could feel him trying to push off with his legs, but it just wasn't working. He was too heavy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone approaching.

Jeremy grabbed his other arm, and together we hefted him up. Ugluk groaned, and I felt bad for him. Bloody wound probably stung like crazy. Where was he injured any ways? I frowned.

"Where were you hurt exactly?" I asked, jostling him around a little for a better grip. He hissed in pain, but made no move to answer my question. I rolled my eyes. We hobbled back to the sight of the fire and sat him down. Boromir watched us with half curious/ half-distrustful eyes.

"Might I ask why the two of you brought that thing back with you?" Boromir said. I heard the rest of them follow us back.

"Meet your new team mate!" I said happily. His eyes widened visibly. "Well. Sort of. I haven't convinced the rest of them yet." Boromir raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Are you going to explain what you meant back there any time soon?" Logan asked angrily.

"What? About you causing me nothing but trouble? It's true. You always get on to me about everything." I said absentmindedly. I knelt beside Ugluk, and tried to see where exactly the bleeding was all coming from. One spot on his leg, several on both arms, a really BIG scratch on his forehead, and a gash in his front armor. I crawled around behind him, and saw another three gashes on his back. There seemed to be an arrowhead stuck in one of them. "Hey Jer, do you still happen to have that pocket knife you used to carry around? The big silver one with all the gold on the edges?"

He nodded and went over to Beorn to dig it out of his pack. I ignored the scathing looks I was receiving from Logan right then, and waited patiently for him to bring it to me. "Ugluk, I know you probably don't care anymore, but this is reeeeaaaalllly going to hurt." He snorted. Jeremy walked over and knelt right beside me.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked. I nodded towards the smallest of the three wounds.

"He's got what I'm pretty sure is an arrowhead in that one. If we don't get it out, it'll be the first to get infected." Jeremy nodded. He took his cloak, and ripped an oddly shaped piece off. "Now. Would you like to pull or to blot?"

"I'll blot, thank you." Jeremy said, smirking. I shot him a look.

"What do you mean by blot?" Aragorn asked, walking over to us. The face of a healer was now in play, and the leadership role was stuffed somewhere in the back of his head for right now.

"Blot. Did I really say that?" I thought for a moment. "I meant to say the short word for stop the blood loss.."

"It works just fine." Jeremy said. I nodded, and looked more closely at the wound.

"Hey. Do you think we should cut it open a little bit more? That way, it'll be more likely to just slip out or something?" I asked.

"Just pull the damn thing out already!" Ugluk growled, startling all of us. I grinned.

"Whatever you say, Capitan!" I mock saluted. Jeremy handed me the knife, and I maneuvered it to the plier.

Carefully, I stuck the end of the pliers in. Ugluk let out a hiss. I clamped down of the end of the arrow, and pulled. It gave me a little trouble, and it almost slipped out of the grip of the pliers for a second there, but I managed to pull the whole thing out. I immediately moved out of the way so that Jer could apply the proper pressure.

"Congratulations, Ugluk. You are now officially one step closer to recovery!" I grinned, holding out the arrowhead to him. He merely glared at me. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"LeeLee, that's not what he was talking about and you know it." Matt said sternly. I glanced up at him. He had on the most serious face I'd ever seen him wear.

"Yeah I know." I stood up. I faced them. "Do you want to know why I said what I did?" Boromir looked extremely confused. "I said I'd stay with him if we didn't take him because I knew nobody else would. With Boromir, any of you would have stayed behind if it was genuinely needed. But with him?" I motioned over to Ugluk, who was breathing hard again. "None of you will do that. None of you cares what happens to him. If we leave him out here, he'll die."

"He's an Uruk-hai! Why do you even care?!" Logan exclaimed. I shot him a glare.

"Because I just do." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Call it womanly instinct if you like," Insert Logan snorting here, "but it just doesn't sit right with me to just kill him and go on our merry way, when we could actually do something to help the poor guy."

"He's not an injured puppy LeeLee." Matt said softly. "You can't take him home and nurture him back to health and expect him to love you forever."

"I don't expect him to love me forever!" I said. Under my breath I muttered, "Though he's probably a lot better in bed than Logan is.."

I heard several people start to choke and cough. I giggled.

"Relax you guys." I said. "It's not like he'll kill you dead the moment he heals." I rolled my eyes when they gave me disbelieving looks. "Seriously? You guys are idiots."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Thirty house points to whoever correctly guesses what movie this line is from! :D Just state your house and your answer! _

_**On another note, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Lol I had no drive for the longest time. I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter, but I don't see how I can make it any better without scraping it completely and starting over.**_

_**As for why I'm saving the Uruk-Hai? Weeeeelll I recently got attached to reading fanfics where they get treated a little bit better. X3 I'm thinking about making LeeLee an advocate for Orc rights or something ridiculous like that. Opinions? Questions? Comments? Flames? Constructive criticism? Constructive criticism well-disguised as flames? All are welcome! **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Ja Ne! **_

_**Heart Chan**_


End file.
